Let Me Love You
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: "What the hell is wrong with you!" "Me! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not!" "Because, I love you!" Paul/OC imprint story. *COMPLETE*
1. Aria Mitchell

_**_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_**_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own twilight. If I did, it would be more wolf scenes. _**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Warning: Chapter fluffed. _**

**_Playlist: Wake Me Up- Avicii_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aria)<strong>_

I dusted my hands off as I set the last box down in my new apartment. I breath in. It felt good to be back in my home town, La Push. I just finished college and moved back here. After being constantly tossed from place by place with my brother by my mom and dad`s jobs, it feels nice to settle down. My dad worked in the military and my mum`s a nurse. So far I`ve lived in California for 2 years, Kansas for 1, Texas for 2 and lastly New York for a 4 years in college. All I've done is travel, travel, travel. I wonder if everyone still here. Least likely. I started to open the boxes and organize this new place I call home.

So, let me explain. My name is Aria Mitchell. My father, Jason Mitchell is Quileute who is from La Push. Just an original person like anyone else, but that`s where my mum comes in. She moved here to America from Germany to find what she wanted to do in life. So, you`d think, (What does this have to do with the story?) Let me get to that. Hearing this story millions of times, I practically know it by heart: One unusually sunny day in La Push high school, Jason (my dad) walked into school when he was pulled into the principal office saying he had to show a new foreign exchange student around. He defiantly didn`t like the idea, I mean who would? Talking to someone who can barely understand you. And finally we met my mum, Melanie Engel.

She wasn`t _good_ at English. She was trying...more like struggling, but it`s okay. No one can blame a new foreign student to know new languish right off the bat. Dad would laugh every time she mispronounced a word and correct her which left her cheeks red. Blah, blah, blah, he taught her how to properly speak English after work and she`s not perfect. She still fumbles here and there, but whatever. They got married and blah, blah, blah. Soon, my father joins the military and after a month in, mother tell him she`s pregnant. You guessed it, with me. But, there was a problem, dad wanted to come home and take care of his wife and soon to be born child, while mum just loves to be stubborn and keeps assuring him to stay. After hours of mumbo jumbo, mum decided to take the nursing career since she just came from college in the nursing profession. That, he agreed to. After when mum was about to pop, they got a week off on Thanksgiving. Did you guess I was born? Well, you`re right. They made a decision to have mum stay behind and take care of me. Of course she had her family and dad`s family helping though. And around Christmas the year later, my little brother was expected.

So, you heard that. Now, when I was 12 and my brother, Aaron who was 10, our mother thought she could go back to working into the nursing career again and taking us along too. And you`re probably wonder, "Why`d you tell us that?" Well, just a little something you should know about me.

I signed remember being raised on a military base. Learning self-defense moves, getting over fears and not to mention, handling anything. I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

_Good times._

_4 Hours Later _

I looked around, satisfied and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and hopped on the counter top. I sip my drink and wondered: what Spencer doing right now. I smiled as the memory of my boyfriend strucked my mind. We are currently having a long distance relationship. Some say it doesn't work, but Spence and I believe. My dad still has suspicions about him, claiming he`s not what they call it `good enough.` That`s why I was taught self-defense. To keep guys off me. My father`s words, not mines. I gulp down the last of my water and hopped off the counter. I place the cup in the sink and headed to my still unfinished room. Plopping down on the bed, I grabbed my laptop.

"Aria!" Spencer yelled, excitedly as soon as we were on video chat.

"Hey, Spency. Did ya miss me?" I winked. He chuckled.

"You know we did." I laughed.

"So, how's it been?"

I sighed, "Good, I guess. New York is a long distance from Washington."

"I know, babe." He smiled, "But, we can get through it." I smiled back, crinkling my nose.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I have to go."

"Bye, Spence." I closed my laptop and rolled on my back to face the white, pale ceiling. I couldn't help but wonder.

What color should I paint my room?

_I know! Blue!_

But, how was I going to paint and redecorate this room by myself? I shook my head and forced myself up.I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I threw on some green elastic pj pants and a black tank-top.I set my laptop under the bed and laid on the bed. Until I remembered something...

I was afraid of being alone.

I groan and grabbed my Iphone and headphones and went to Netflix. I put on Spongebob as my eyes slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my car keys off the table and got in my motorcycle. I was on my way to the hardware store, (no thanks to this damn map). As soon as I got there, I went to the paint aisle. After finding the right shade of blue, I went in line to pay.<p>

Call me crazy, but...

Is that guy staring at me. I noticed her had tools. He was kinda cute and looked familiar. Muscular, tan and tall. Of course being me, I had to say something.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I teased. He chuckled.

"Sorry. You just look familiar."

"Sure."

That`s what they all say.

_Have you seen me before? In your dreams._

Or...

_Hey... Didn't I see your name in the dictionary under "Shazaam!"?_

"What's your name."

"Oh, so now I'm giving my name to a complete stranger now? How safe." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know we don't know each other?" He raised his eyes brow as if to say 'I already know I'm right.'

I rolled my eyes once more, "I'll give you my name...as soon as you give me your's."

He chuckled, "Seems fair. Jacob Black."

Something familiar about that name.

"Aria Michelle." His eyes widen in shock before his lips formed a giant smile.

"Minnie!"

Wait, there was only one person who call me that...

"Jakey!" I don't even care if we're making a scene in this hardware store. Okay, another story. When I did live in La Push, Jakey and I were the bestest (Not even a real word) friends. I mean, I had to hang with Bella too because that was his friend too, but I know for a fact I was his best. I never liked Bella. She was always whining. Like seriously. `_Bitch, can you please shut the hell up?` _

"What are they feeding you? " I asked.

_Whatever it is, I don`t want it! _

"You`re so..._big _and I`m suppose to be older than you." I patted his buff shoulder.

He chuckled, "You`re only two years older than me."

I looked him up and down, "Have you been doing drugs?" He laughed. "Steroids?" I whispered which only caused him to laugh more.

"No, none of that. I just...changed. I`m a growing boy."

"I haven`t seen you in 9 years and you change into the fucking Hulk."

He scoffed, "The Hulk wish he was as sexy as me. So, Minnie, how the heck are ya?"

Ok, Minnie's not close to my name at all. When we were kids, I was obsessed with Minnie Mouse.

Weird huh?

I laughed, "Fine. What about you?"

"Good."

"Next." I looked at the frustrated cashier who looked like he was trying to get our attention for a while now. He ringed up my stuff and waited for Jake who carried my stuff to my BMW HP2 Sports bike.

"How's New York?"

"Fine. I've been interested in music."

He smiled with his eyebrow raised, "Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"So, did you come here with your mum-"

"All me. I just finished college and moved back here in my home town."

"Great! I can help you paint." He pointed to the blue paint.

"Thank goodness." We finally made it to my motorcycle as he can set the heavy materials in the basket in the front.

"This your bike?" He asked, impressed.

"Yup." He examined my bike. He was always a sucker for motorcycles and cars. I, myself developed the habit.

"Sweet ride. I knew I was an influence on you." He gave me a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever,'

"Here." I grabbed a random napkin and pen from my purse and wrote my address and phone number down.

"You better call Jake." I warned.

"Okay, Minnie."

* * *

><p>I walked into my apartment with heavy bags. I drop them near the door and plopped on the couch. I set my feet on the coffee table and turned on the t.v. After a few minute, my phone started to play We Are Young by F.U.N.<p>

Yeah, that`s right bitches!

I checked the caller i.d. I didn't notice so I picked up.

"What'd up." I answered as I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Really? What'd up? So lame for you, Minnie." I heard Jake say. I could hear him roll his eyes.

"Well, I thought we were going to have a nice, pleasant conversation." I noted the sarcasm.

"Nice and pleasant." He muttered.

I gasped, "I didn't want to talk to you anyway." I put my hand on the fridge and opened it, searching for a can of cherry soda.

"Than why are you talking to me?" I shrugged and hung up.

Let's see how long he'll take.

I finally founded the soda, washed the can off and grabbed a glass with ice before pouring it into the glass. Just as I expected, my phone rang. I wait a few seconds before answering.

"23 seconds." I teased.

"Oh, how I miss your humor."

"Well, you said you didn't want to talk to me." I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you seen Bella?" I almost choked on my soda.

I _hated _Bella.

She's always sending Jake off. Even when we were kids. He'd actually cry when she left to go to the bathroom. I realized I took to long to answer the questions.

"Um, no. I didn't."

"She lives here now." I mentally face plum myself.

"Fantastic."

"What's wrong?" I panic.

"Nothing Jakey. Just tried."

He didn't seem convinced, "Okay, get some sleep." I nodded, before realizing he can't see me.

"Okay,"

"Bye."

"Bye bye." I hung up and sigh. I set the empty glass in the sink and laid on the couch.

She better not hurt Jake again. Or she'll deal with me this time.

I thought as my eyes drift off into a tiresome sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ding.<em>

_Dong._

My eyes fluttered open as I forced myself off the couch. Rubbing my right eye as I opened the door...to see a whole bunch of tan, hot, muscular guys.

I pointed to them, "Is this an early birthday present? " A familiar chuckle made me blush.

"No," Jake said, walking in my apartment without permission. "These are my friends. Guys, this is Aria. Aria, meet Jared, Embry, Seth, Quil, Collin, Brady and...Paul's not here." He muttered.

I raised my eyebrows, "Paul? "

Jared scoffed, "Probably with _another _girl."

"Ah, so a man-whore?" The laughed.

"Something like that." I check them all and they were all _hot! _But, out of all of them, Seth was the most adorable one.

"You`re so adorable!" I squeezed his cheeks and gushed. The guys laughed as Seth blushed.

"AWWW!" They cooed.

"I remember babysitting you." I let go of his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah. You were the most awesomest babysitter ever. You always let me stay up past my bed time to watch Power Rangers." He smile.

_What can I say? On the inside of this hot bod, is a nerd._

It`s true. When I was 10 years old and needed money to pay for my own phone, I`d babysit Seth when he was like 3."

"I know. And now...wow." He blushed even more.

_What is in the water in La Push?_

They laughed. "But, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw the paint in your hand, so I thought you might need help. " I stretched and nodded. Leading them to my room as I headed to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and taking a shower. As I just rinse out the orange scented conditioner out my hair, I heard a sound of glass breaking.

"Dammit, Quil!" Groaning, I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around me, not even caring if I still had suds on my back. I walked into the living room to see all the guys surrounding a clash of glass shattered on the floor. Jake looked very close to killing -I believe his name was Quil. Suddenly, another large guy walked in making the guys attention swarm around him. I looked at the guy to meet his nice, welcoming brown eyes.

He froze and continued to stare at me. Feeling self-conscious, I coughed awkwardly making their eyes come on me. Quil wolf whistled and I swear I heard growling. The guy at the door was shaking badly. I felt the need to go comfort him. But, instead, he stormed out the room.

I don't even know his name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, just wow. Quil might just get murdered by Jake and Paul if he keeps acting like...Quil. Anyway, review and favorite. If you love this story.<strong>_

_** ~HatersGoing2Hate **_


	2. Just My Luck

_**_**_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_**_**_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own twilight...Like I said last chapter. _**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

I just left some blonde chick house after banging her and hopped into my car to go to one of Jake`s friends house to help with painting. I didn`t sign up for this, but I was being force. I don`t even know the dude. What` s their name? Didn`t care enough to actually pay attention. I finally made it to the apartment building and pressed the number 7, the top floor. I remembered the number to the door, 206. I noticed the door was opened, so I just walked in. The pack were surrounded by broken glass as Jacob looked like he was going to hurt Quil and I`m not even surprised why. Soon a girl came out all wet with soap on her back. She had honey kissed brunette hair and was tanned. I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Suddenly, my world shifted with hers. Like I had to protect her with all my might; love her no matter; be there for her.

I didn`t.

I couldn`t.

But, I did!

Shit!

I`m trapped, but she`s so beautiful...Stop talking nonsense!

Well, she is! Gorgeous even.

I heard her awkwardly coughed and finally the guys paid attention to her. Quil whistled and she blushed. I growled. How dare he look at my _imprint_ that way! All I wanted to do is go over there and covered her practically naked form, but I didn`t. I was shaking to bad and I didn`t want to hurt her. So instead, I stormed out the apartment. I barely made it into the woods before exploding into a giant wolf. I ran around aimlessly, not even caring.

_'Paul, what the hell, man?' _Jacob growled. I didn`t even realize that they were following.

_'Go away.' _I splat.

_'What the hell his problem?' _Embry asked. With all my might, I tried not to show my emotion, but it was to overwhelmed, so they saw. I quickly stopped and breath in.

_'You imprinted on Aria?' _They all stopped along. I could see Jacob`s anger in his intimidating wolf eyes. Then suddenly, I was tackled to the ground.

_'Dude, what the-' _ I couldn`t finish my sentence because Jacob rudely interrupted me.

_'You imprinted on my best friend!'_

_'And did you think I force my eyes onto hers and force the damn imprint.' _I barked.

_'Jackass!' _We started rolling around, biting each other. One of the wolves tried to break it up -not sure who though- They manage to pull Jacob from me. I growled at him as he gladly did the same.

_'You better not hurt her.' _He threaten.

_'Would I ever?'_

_'You are Paul...' _Seth budded in.

_'Shut up, Seth.' _Jacob eyes turned furious.

_'You better not.' _After a while they all went back into the direction of Aria`s house. I made sure they were completely phrased back and then counted to 30 Mississippi's_._ Aria`s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like her. I wonder if she felt the pull. She had to, right? I mean, I did imprint on her.

The way it rolled down on my tongue. It`s just...to weird. I don`t even want an imprint. I was fine with not being tied down with some girl.

But, she`s not just some girl. She`s my imprint.

I`m not even sure anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

After rinsing the suds off my body and put clothes on, I went back to the guys. The glass was cleaned up, but no one was there.

"Strange..." I commented and grabbed my phone and dialed Jacob`s number.

_You`ve reached Jacob Black. Leave a message after the beep and I`ll get back to ya._

_Beep._

Not wasting my time to leave a message, I hung up and shrugged. It could be nothing.

_Or something._

I plopped on the couch and rested my head on the arm rest. So, much for helping with my room.

Why was that guy staring at me? And why did I all of a sudden feel...shy under his glaze. Why did I want to go comfort him? I don`t even know his name for God`s sake! With all the through running around in my head, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aww, she`s sleeping."<p>

Snap!

I shot my eyes open to see the guys- minus the one I couldn`t stop thinking about- there. I sat up and stretched. I then noticed they were all covered in dry paint. They must`ve finished my room.

I looked at Quil with the camera in his hands, "Why did you take a picture of me?"

"Because you`re so adorable." He pinched my cheeks. I slapped his wrist and he quickly let go.

"Are you always this feisty when you wake up?" He didn`t seem fazed when I hit him.

"Only when you pinch my cheek." He started reaching for my cheeks again. "If you dare, I will bite your damn head off." He whitened and took a couple of steps back.

"Defiantly Paul`s match." I wanted to question it, but I was cut off by growling.

"Did you guys hear that?" They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hear what?" Embry asked.

"It sounded like an animal growling or something." They looked at each other and laughed. Maybe I`m just paranoid. I notified that Jake wasn`t smiling and staring off into space. He must be thinking hard. I scooted next to him on the couch and looked at him.

"What`s wrong, Jakey?" He snapped out of his deep thinking progress.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He lied.

"I`ve known you since we were in diapers. Spill."

"I said it`s nothing." He thickened his voice. I almost winced, but didn`t. I didn`t want to push it, so I settled with the 'nothing' excuse. But, if he thinks this conversation is over, then he got another thing coming. Aria Mitchell does not settle with a non answer. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

My phone started ring. I answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey, sweetie." Spencer said into the phone. I smiled.

"Hey, Spency." I noticed everyone was looking at me with worried eyes. I placed my phone on my shoulder to try to block out the noise, so my boyfriend wouldn`t hear. "Do you guys mind."

"Yes." Jared answer.

"I`ll have to call you back, Spencer." I said into the phone while I gave the boys looks.

"Um, it`s fine." He mentioned. "Love ya."

"Love you too." Before he can reply, someone snatched the phone from me.

"Goodbye, _Spencer._" Quil spit out his name like it was venom. He hung up rather rudely.

"What the hell?!" I jumped up. "That was my boyfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend?" My head spun around to see the same guy at the door. I believe the guys said his name was Paul. We`ll just call him that. Paul looked incredibly hurt.

"Um, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, Paul finally knows. Tell me what you think. Leave a review! And then we all can be best friends. <em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


	3. So Confused

**__**_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_**__**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own twili-NOW YOU GUYS ARE JUST TEASING! **_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Fallin` For You-Colbie Caaillat**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Paul)<strong>_

I ran to Sam`s house and phrased back into my human form and pulled my shorts on that I secretly stash in a bush in case of angry problems like this one it`s self. I walked in without knocking and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Oh, Paul." Emily looked shocked. "I didn`t know you were coming. I would`ve made food or something. I thought you`d be helping the guys help paint that nice girl`s house?" I signed and looked dead face at her.

"Thanks Em, but I`m not hungry." I muttered.

She had a bewildered look on her face, "You? Not hungry?" She pulled out a chair and set me down. "Sam." She called, not really needing to yell. Immediately Sam appeared into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. This only makes me miss Aria more.

_Could they stop being adorable?!_

"Paul is there something wrong?" I noticed that Sam moved Emily back a little with a protective stance around her.

"Nothing`s wrong." I barked. He moved Emily back even more this time.

"Paul, calm down." I was confused at what he meant.

"I. Am. Calm." I growled. I didn`t even know that I was shaking so badly.

"**_Paul!"_ **His alpha voice made me stop shaking instantly. I let out a frustrated breath and stood up knocking the chair on the floor, running my fingers through my hair.

"Did something happen?" Emily asked quietly.

"No. Nothing happened." I shook again. This time, Sam pulled me out the house and into the woods. I phrased as he did the same.

_`What`s wrong with you?' _I signed and showed him what I did on Aria. _'I did not-'_

_'Yeah, you did. You imprinted.' _He simply said.

_'But, I don`t want an imprint!'_

He rolled his eyes, _'Either way, you can`t force the connection away. It`s destined. You and her will feel the pull. Whether you like it or not. Just accept it.'_

I looked down thinking about it. _'But-but what if I hurt her? You and the entire pack knows I have the worst temper there is. I-I can`t live with myself if I did something like that.' _

_'We`ll help you through it. Now go see her.'_

* * *

><p>After making an uneasy decision for me, I chose to give this imprinting thing a chance and try not to ignore my imprint. I`ll only be hurting myself and Aria. And I promised Jake I wouldn`t. I went back to Aria`s apartment. The doors were unlocked which worried me. She have to start locking her doors. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard Aria yell.<p>

"What the hell?!" I entered the room to see her on her feet with Quil holding a phone that clearly wasn`t his. "That was my boyfriend!" My heart cracked in a million tiny pieces just that sentence that came out her mouth.

Boyfriend?

She had a boyfriend?

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked. Her head snapped to me as everyone else did the same, but my attention was to focused on Aria for her answer.

"Uh, yeah." She bit her bottom lip in a cute nervous way.

I don`t know whether I`m angry or hurt. All I know is, the feeling doesn`t feel good.

I should`ve known someone as gorgeous as her not to be single. I-I just should`ve known! Dammit!

"Oh..." My voice was so quiet that I couldn`t even hear it. Don`t look so depressed. Paul Lahote isn`t depressed. He makes girls depressed when he sleeps with them for fun. I forced my face into a blank expression. It was silence for a while. "Um, did you guys finish painting?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Seth muttered. I wanted to say a snappy comment back, but didn`t have the energy for it, so I just settled with a glare.

"It`s okay, Paul?" Aria gave me a questioning look that ask if she got my name right.

"Yeah, Paul." I assured. She smiled at me which would have made my heart flutter if my heart still wasn`t broken. She`s just so...perfect. Why wouldn`t guys be running after her. I know I would.

Soon everyone was making ever possible excuse to leave us alone.

"I gotta go. Kim`s calling me." Jared said and left.

Next was Quil, "My cat is...flying."

Embry, "Um, I don`t have and excuse. So, yeah..."

Then Brady and Collin, "We have...things to do."

Seth, "I have a life." Not really.

"And I have to get to Nessie." Jacob stood up.

Aria raised her eye brow. "Nessie?"

He smiled just the thought of her, "My best friend."

Aria played offensive, "I thought I was your best friend." She did an adorable pouting face.

"You are." He gave her a quick hug as he sent me a warning look. They both released and he left which only left me and her.

"Oh, you`re still here." She looked shocked.

I pointed to the door, "Do you, um, want me to leave?"

She quickly answered, "No, no. I just thought you were busy too. And besides, I`m a little afraid to be alone." She blushed as she admitted it. I lightly chuckled. "Don`t laugh." She blush even more.

"Sorry. I`ll stay with you until you fall asleep." I volunteered. She looked at me.

"Really?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

"Thanks. But, we have to stay out here because of the room drying." I nodded to her request. We both sat on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

"Is pizza alright?"

I smiled at how nervous she was, "Pizza`s perfect." I looked into her eyes when I said perfect. She blushed once more and grabbed her phone.

As the ringing started she turned to me with the phone against her ear. "Is meat lover good?"

"Sure."

I`m in love!

* * *

><p>After we ate, we chose to watch a movie. I wasn`t paying attention to what it was or about for that matter. All my attention was on a sleeping Aria that was balled up in a ball laying against my chest. I don`t know how we got this position, but I`m not planning on leaving it anytime soon. I then heard vibrating coming from the coffee table. I reached to grab the phone.<p>

Aria`s phone.

I looked at the I.D tag.

_Spencer_

Wasn`t that the name of her boyfriend? It took every last ounce of me not to growl. I didn`t want to wake Aria. There`s two things I can do.

1.) Answer the phone and tell this ass to stay away from Aria.

2.) Denied the call and continue watching Aria- even though that sounds stalker-ish-

Enny menny mini moe... I guess it`s choice number 1.

Just I was about to answer the call, Aria steered around. I naturally panicked and hid the phone. She didn`t awake, but I just blew my cover with the whole telling her boyfriend off. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked over at the clock.

2:25 a.m.

I have patrol soon. I quietly groan because I really didn`t want to leave Aria. I carefully removed her head from my chest. Standing up I set her phone back onto the coffee table. Before I could exit the room...

"You`re leaving?" I turned back to Aria`s tired eyes.

"Um, yeah. I have to go." I felt slightly bad for leaving her like this.

"Oh...it`s okay." We stayed quietly for a while. "You can go."

"Are you sure. Cause` I can stay a little longer." I insisted.

"Nah. I`m good." Her eyes started to close. I smiled at her and left with locking the door. Just in case. Well, I decided to give imprinting a chance and they give me an imprint with a boyfriend. Great luck, right? Hey, at least I still get to hook up with girls. But, none of them would be Aria.

_My_ Aria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, looks like Aria`s warming up to Paul. And he`s still gonna go out with different chicks. He`s defiantly new to this imprinting thing. BTW the story takes place a couple years after Breaking Dawn part 2. Review.<strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate~**_


	4. More Friends!

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : Ummm, no. I don`t own it._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: We Are Young- F.U.N _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

I felt something missing. The warmth that used to be there had vanish and I didn`t like it. My eyes fluttered open as I realized I was in the living room. I thought back to last night.

Paul.

I looked around to see he was nowhere to be around. When did he leave? I shook it off and got up. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and brushed my teeth. I tossed on a on a pair of jeans and a blue pull-over with my black combat boots. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed my phone. I plopped down on the couch and started playing some game on my phone until I heard the doorbell. I got up to answer it to see Jake at the door. I raised my eyebrow at his grin before attempting to close the door in his face. Of course his foot blocked it and walked in anyway. I placed my phone in my back pocket and crossed my arms.

"So, what did I do to get a visit from Mr. Jacob Black?" I asked with a little smirk.

He scoffed, "Getting a visit from me is like winning the lottery gurl!"

I tapped my chin, "Yet, I don`t see any money." He opened his arms wide. I stared at him for a while before knowing what he was going to do, "No, Jake. You better not." I warned, but he only stepped closer to me. Before I knew it, I was in an embrace. I squirmed, "You know I hate hugs." I don`t know why I did, but I just do. The feeling of being trapped in someone`s arms just...urg!

"But, you love _my _hugs."

"No, especially yours." He didn`t let go. I sighed defeated. Obviously I wasn`t getting out of this so easily.

"Come on." I was being tossed over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shrieked as we (more like him) out my apartment. I hear the elevator ding and we got on. I saw a little old women. This could be my token out.

"Help." I say in a hush toned. Her eyes widened as she looked at Jacob then back at me. I made my hands into a telephone sigh, "Call 911." She look like she didn`t know what to do.

Poor granny.

"Hey, shut up." Jake said. The doors to the elevator opened and the lady practically ran out. I scoffed. Now, what if this was a real kidnapping? She`d be no help. I was soon tossed into Jake`s rabbit as I crossed my arms and huffed. He went to the driver`s seat and started the car.

"Where are you even taking me?" I asked, slumping down in the seat.

He grinned, "A place where the food there is unbelievable." I propped myself up.

"Now, I`m interested." He smirked as I slapped his arm. He chuckled.

"Driving here!" We soon pulled up to a nice, welcoming house. I thought he was going to me to a restaurant or something. He lied! We both got out the car and he just walked in. I stayed back on the porch. He looked over his shoulder with a confused expression.

"You know you can come in anytime, right?" I blushed and walked inside the house.

"Sorry," I murmured. "For all I know, you could`ve just broken in someone`s home I`m not going to jail with you."

He smirked at me, "Oh no. If I go down, you go down with me." I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. I saw all the guys there except there was a women with them and no Paul. Which got me wondering where he was. I mean, why should I care? I looked at her face to see three long scratches that ran down her shirt, but she still looked beautiful none the less.

"Aria, this is Emily. Sam`s wife." I turned to Jake as I saw them all stuffing his faces. I shook my head.

"Tsk tsk." I placed my hands on my hips. "Haven`t anyone taught you guys manners?" They stared at me before laughing.

"You`re funny." Embry said as he stuffed a whole muffin in his mouth without chewing.

"I`ve tried numerous times." Emily had a small smile on her face. I was curious as to where those scars came from, but I knew that that was an inappropriate question to ask.

"Has anyone seen Paul?" A guy who looked bigger than the others. He had that look that just made you wanna bow down to him. He walked up to Emily and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss. I assumed this was Sam.

"Um, he`s just finishing up...work." Jared eyes flickered from me to Sam as if they were saying it in code. Well, if they just don`t want me here... My thoughts were interrupted by the door shutting. My eyes instantly met with a familiar pair of warm brown ones. Paul stared at me one expression that clouded his eyes.

Priceless.

I blushed underneath his glaze. Someone cleared they`re throat making me snap out of our staring session. The guys went off into the living room aside from Paul who continued to stare at me.

"I`ll help you cook, Emily." I said quietly. I washed my hands as I felt his eyes burn in my back. I bounced on one foot to another, uncomfortable. Emily seemed to noticed.

"Paul, why don`t you join the others." She suggested.

"But, I don`t-" He started.

"Excuse me?"She turned to him with her hands on her hips and a nice sharp knife in her right hand. His usually tan figure paled as he saw the knife. Emily must take no shit.

"On second thought, I think I`ll join them." He scrambled to the other room. I smirked at Emily.

"Badass Emily." She giggled. After I finished I joined the others in the living room.

"Hey, Aria. You coming to the bonfire tonight?" Seth asked. He was so adorable. Can I just pinch your cheeks.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Good. You get to meet Renesmee." The room was filled with groans. Jake glared at them. I bit on my bottom lip to stop the laugh that threatened to escape.

"That`s all he talks about." Quil rolled his eyes.

"That`s all we hear."

"That`s all we see."

"That all we...smell."

"No one said anything about Claire." Quil`s eyes lit up just by saying the name.

"She`s adorable." I beg to differ. As far as I`m concerned, Seth is the adorable one here.

"Who are these people you are speaking of?" I asked confused.

"Claire is Emily`s niece." I nodded.

"So, we`ll see you there?"

"Yup!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonfire time! Did you like it? Just a plain filler. Blah! Review?<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	5. BonFire

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

**_Disclaimer : *Sign* Yup, I own Twilight. Seriously? If I did all you`d see would be the wolf pack and then a spin-off with Leah._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Fine China- Chris Brown_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

I glanced at the mirror once more and spinned around to get a look from the back of my outfit. I was wearing a black and white Minnie Mouse shirt with Minnie`s bow red, red skinny jeans, and black converses. I have on red lipstick to complete my outfit and my hair in a neat bun.

_They`re gonna see why my nickname was Minnie._

I grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket and let my apartment. Straddling my motorcycle, I put on my helmet.

This was so gonna mess up my hair.

* * *

><p>I made it to the beach where the bon fire was being held. I took off the helmet to be greeted by Jakey.<p>

"See you`re obsession didn`t settle." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and hopped of my bike, "It`s not an obsession, it`s just a phase."

"A phase that lasted 21 years."

"21 and a _half _years." I smirked as we walked down the beach to the others.

"That made a _huge_ difference." He rolled his eyes.

I was about to make a snappy comment when a small voice interrupted me, "Jake!" I looked to see a girl around 17-18 with golden bronze hair, brown eyes that looked faintly familiar and pale skin, but not too pale. Wow, I finally meet someone without a tan.

"Nessie!" It was like watching a corny movie where the girl and boy are running in slow motion into a hug. Yeah, I almost barf. And of course, being me...

"Aria!" I said. Jakey chuckled and pulled from the embrace he had with Renezz-Renezme...Nessie.

"Nessie, this is my best friend, Aria." Jake smiled. Nessie walked up to me with a big smile.

"You`re name`s too long, so I`mma call ya Ren." I smiled. She giggled and nodded.

"Okay, with me. Jake told me so much about you." She held out her hand for me to shake. I placed my hand into her`s and suddenly I saw a something.

_It was Jakey and I when we were little. It was when I was twelve and about to leave._

_"Do you really have to go?" Jake asked as he saw the moving truck down the block. My hazel eyes locked with the truck before turning to my best friend. _

_"Yup." I simply said. "Sorry, Jakey. I want to stay here with you, Seth and Leah. But, my mum and dad needs me." I pulled him into a tight embrace. He nodded as we pulled away. Finally the truck arrived. I kissed his cheek and waved as I hopped into the truck._

_"Bye, Jakey!"_

_"Bye, Minnie!"_

I blinked a couple of times as she snaked her hand away. She blushed, and walked over to Jacob with a nervous look on his face.

What just happened?

"Uh, let`s meet the others." Jacob walked us over to the group.

"Aria, you`re here." Emily came to huge me. After we pulled away, I noticed a girl with dark hair standing there quiet.

"Hi, I`m Aria." I smiled. I wasn`t this enthusiastic, but she seemed nice.

She blushed as she realized attention was on her. "I-I`m Kim."

"Pretty name. I`ll call you Kimmy."

"You have an issue with our names or something?" Jake joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I like giving out nicknames." I shrugged. I turned to Emily, "And you shall be Emmy."

Emmy giggled and nodded. "This is gonna be a long night." Jake commented.

I ignore him as my phone rang. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and excused myself. I walked down a direction of the beach that looked empty.

"Hello?" I place the phone to my ear.

"Aria, hey." I smiled at my boyfriend`s voice.

"Hey, Spence." I said.

"What`ca doin`?"

"Nothing much. Just at a bon fire with a couple of friends." I simply state as I stopped walking when I thought I was far enough. I looked out at the ocean that have the moon reflexing off the ocean. Which was beautiful.

"Oh, you mean the friends that hate me?" I rolled my eyes.

"They don`t _hate_ you."

Just strongly disliked.

He scoffed, "Could tell me other wise."

"Listen, I-AHHHHHHH!" I dropped my phone as I felt someone`s hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand over my heart and turned to flip over the imposter. I quickly stopped when I notified it was Paul.

"Alter, was zur Hölle?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air.

He raised his eyebrow as I realized I let the German side of me out. "That`s a beautiful accent. What is it?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "I love the way you compliment me, but don`t even know about it."

"I don`t need to know. All I need is your phone number." He wiggled his eye brows.

I smirked, "You don`t have it? I could have fun with this."

His eyes widen when he caught on that he wasn`t getting my cellular number in a while.

"I'll ask Jake to give it to me." He said like he solved world hunger.

"I`ll tell him not to give it to you." I was all in his grill.

He smirked and stepped closer, "Like he`ll listen to you."

"I grew up on the military. I can kick his ass anytime, darling." I made a sassy look. I noticed our faces were inches apart. Suddenly, Paul`s face expression changed into hunger and want. His large figure hovered over me making me freeze as he slowly leaned in.

I can`t! I-I have a boyfriend! Yeah.

_So, why can`t I stop._

It`s wrong!

_But, It feels so right._

You can`t kiss another man!

_I just want to taste his lips._

Just as our lips were about to met...

"Hello, Aria? Are you still there?" I jumped from our position and looked down at my phone that was in the sand. I glanced at Paul with a unsure look before slowly reaching to pick up the device and dusting it off.

"Yeah, I`m still here." I said quietly.

"Oh, good. Who was that you were talking to?" His voice had a smudge of jealousy. I took a quick peek at Paul who waited for an answer.

"Just one of my _friends_." The way I said friends made me so confused.

_Maybe I wanted to be more than friends._

Maybe you have a boyfriend. Quit acting like a slut.

I defiantly took note of how hurt Paul`s face look.

"I`ll leave you to your friends then." His voice is heavy.

"By-" Before I can make out the sentence, he hung up. I signed.

"You ready?" Paul asked. I nodded as I slipped my phone in my pocket. We started walking back to the crowd. I couldn`t help but notice a scrawl on Paul`s face.

'What`s wrong, Paulie?"

What can I say? I have a thing for nicknames.

He cracked a small smile as he raised his eyebrow and questioned, "Paulie?"

I shrugged, "I like it. Now, tell me what`s wrong?"

He signed, "Nothing." After a couple of minutes of silent. "Does he always treat you like that?" He...growled?

I`mma go on the limb and say he did.

"No. Only when he feels unwanted." I put my hands in my back pocket.

"I'm better than that. I would never do you like that." He mumbled.

I looked at him, "What?" He seemed surprised that I heard him. But, he knew there was no backing down now.

"I would never treat you like that. I would stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, because I know how you`re afraid to be alone." I bit down on my bottom.

"If you`re still trying to get my phone number... It`s working." He grinned, "But, not fully." He fake pouted.

"Damn. I thought it would`ve worked." I laughed and playfully shoved him.

_Why did the guys say he was a man-whore. He seems nice to me. But, then again I haven`t known him as long as the guys._

We arrived to the fire as everyone started to crowd around the fire. I spotted an older man in a wheel chair. I smiled and ran up to him.

"Billy!"

He looked confused, but looked at me with shock. "Aria? Is that you?"

My smile became wider, "In the flesh."

He smiled, "You`ve gotten older." His eyes widen, "Is that a grey hair?" I gasped, but quickly calmed down.

I smirked with a raised eyebrow, "I`m only 21."

"And a _half_." Jacob walked over to us and winked at me.

"You two still haven`t change after all these years, I see." Billy chuckled.

"What can I say? Beauty," I pointed to me, "and the beast." I pointed to Jake.

Jake scoffed, "Jokes on you. Beast turns into a handsome prince at the end." He rolled his neck in a dramatic way.

"And who turns him into a prince?" I crossed my arms looking at him.

Billy smiled, "Yup. Certainly haven`t changed. Have a seat you two. I`m about to tell legends." We nodded as I sat on a log across from Jacob and Ren. I loved hearing about the legends. Ever since I was a kid, I thought it`d be cool to be a giant fuzzy wolf that kicks the cold ones ass. Jakey and I would always pretend we`re wolves.

I felt a presence by me and looked over my shoulder to see Paulie.

_I love this nickname._

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked.

"Nope." We sat there quietly as we listened to Billy Black start the legends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OUTFIR IN MY PROFILE!<em>**

**_Okay, in case you didn`t catch all the nicknames._**

**_Paul-Paulie_**

**_Emily-Emmy_**

**_Jake-Jakey_**

**_Renessmee-Ren_**

**_Kim-Kimmy_**

**_and the defention:_**

**_Alter, was zur Holle? -Dude, what the hell?_**

**_Okay, that`s all and I`d like to say...Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	6. Miss Independent

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

_**Disclaimer : IDK! You ask me?**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Miss. Independent- Ne-Yo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

I watched as Aria`s beautiful hazel eyes glazed over Billy as he told the stories. The fire could easily be seen in her bright, clear eyes. She was just so...perfect and beautiful. How can anyone not love her? She funny, awesome, down to earth and most importantly, badass. I was soon snapped out of my trance when I heard clapping. I realized the legends were over. She grinned and yawned. I found it adorable.

"Aw, is someone tired?" I teased poking her side. She turned to me and tilted her head.

She smirked at me, "Actually yes. It`s midnight." She turned to everyone else, "I should leave. Bye everyone." Everyone said goodbyes to her as she stood. I stood too to walk her to her car.

"Following me? Sounds kind of stalker-ish." Even with her back facing me, I could just see her smirk. I shook my head and walked up to her so I was side by side with her.

"It`s not called stalking, it`s called admiring."

She rolled her, "So, when the cops asked, I will just say: there he is. The one who was _admiring _me." I chuckled as she joined along. She walked up to a motorcycle I thought was Jake`s until she got on.

My eyes widen in worry, "That-that`s yours?" I asked in disbelief. She turned her head to me.

"Yeah. Why?" She questioned curiously. What did I say? Badass.

"Because- you know I could just give you a lift?" She laughed, but stopped when she noticed I wasn`t .

"Paulie, why would I need a lift. I have my bike."

I scratched the back of my neck. How was I suppose to say this without her thinking I`m actually a stalker... Which I`m not! "Well, it looks dangerous."

Her face was painted with an amused looked. "Um, I`ve been driving this thing for almost six years. I think I`m pretty capable of riding it."

"I mean, you never know." I tried to convince her. She looked like she was debating to do so. I was praying she`s just come with me. I mean, what if she injure herself? What if she crash? What if someone kidnaps her? What if-

"Ah, why are you so scared?"

"Because, I`m worried about you." I said.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"But, Ari-"

She put on her helmet and started the bike, "Goodbye, Paulie." And then she was off. I shook my head, but smirked. She was very hard-headed. Stubborn. Independent. And I loved her for being all those things.

Miss Independent.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Jacob.

"You ready?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "For...?"

He sighed, "To learn to control your temper. You are not dating my best friend with that temper."

I gave him a bitter laugh. Was this some type of sick joke. _Date_? "How could I date her if she's already taken?"

He shook his head, "You know what I mean. And besides, she`s your _imprint_," Cue cringe. "she`ll come around." I nodded as we jogged off into the woods along with Seth, and Embry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

I found it sweet how much Paul cared if I got home safe. I arrived at the building and opened my door to my apartment. I plopped onto the bed sighing. I was about to pass out from the lack of sleep. Like seriously. Just as my eyes started to flutter close, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it without opening my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Aria, were you sleeping? I`ll call back later." Spencer said. I smiled lazily.

"Nah, I`m good." I say.

"Oh, okay. So, who were you talking to?" My eyes instantly shot open as the sleep vanish from my system.

"One of my friends who decided it was a good idea to sneak up on me." I muttered relaxing.

He hummed in response. "Well, I was just calling to check up on you."

"That`s nice of you."

"I know. I`m a gentlemen." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep a night."

"Right..."

"Night." I said.

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone and as soon as I did, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, it`s Monday and I updated, like I do every Monday. But, this Monday is special in particular. BECAUSE IT`S MY BIRTHDAY! Yay! And no school today. BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! So, um yeah. Sorry it`s short. Somehow the original chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite it and what not along with chapter 3 which I also had to rewrite. Review?<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	7. One Step At A Time

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know. But, I don`t own The Wizard Of Oz._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: One Step At A Time Jordan Sparks_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

We all made it to the clearing in wolf forms. I looked around.

_'Seth,'_ Jacob motioned. It's true. The kid did have a lot self-control. I start to wonder how he even gets angry.

_'Right. Paul, the problem with you is that you think too much of the negative. You gotta think positive.'_ I rolled my eyes.

_'Positive?'_ I questioned. _'We're complete opposite if you didn't notice.'_

_'Oh, we very much noticed that.' _Embry commented. I growled at him.

_'Wrong!'_ Jacob tsked. I stopped growling and looked down ashamed. _'How are you going to control yourself around Aria?'_ It pained me if I ever did that to my imprint. I closed my eyes and nodded.

_'Okay, so imagine you're in a line for the longest time and when you finally reach the top, but someone gets in front of you. What do you do?'_

I visualize what I'll do. I'd push them out the way and redeem my place.

I hear many of them sigh, _'Now, pretend that was Aria who got in front of you._' I cringe. I immediately help her to her feet and apologize.

_'Great,_' Jacob said, _'Now, pretend that it wasn't really Aria. It was a total stranger.'_

I'd start using very colorful words at that stranger.

_'Ah, look! you made Aria cry!'_ Embry yelled. My eyes snapped open.

_'Okay, is it Aria or not?!'_ I was genuinely confused at how they kept changing the person in my story.

_'Doesn't matter,'_ Seth shook his head, _'You still treat them as they're human.'_

_'Our memo is to protect them, not get pissed off at them.'_ Jacob reminded.

_'Yeah, get it through your thick skull.'_ Embry added.

I huffed, _'I know_.' I felt their shock vibrate on me. I blinked a couple of times before looking at them confused. _'What?'_

_'You didn't get angry.'_ Seth observed.

_'That's good.'_ Jacob concluded, _'At least we're getting somewhere._' They all nodded in agreement.

I inhale deeply, _'One step at a time.'_

_'You can always think of your imprint to calm down._' Seth added helpfully.

_'That would probably help.'_ I nodded.

Just one step at a time.

**_(Aria)_**

I woke up, brushed my teeth and showered. I threw on some sweats with a Minnie mouse swear shirt and went into the kitchen. I looked into the fridge. I blinked in disbelief. What the hell? I could've sworn I stocked this fridge like three days ago. Where the hell did my food go?! I closed the fridge and opened the cabinets.

_Nothing._

All those bastards left were vegetables. I groan, frustrated as the doorbell rung. I placed one hand on my hip and ran my fingers through my hair with the other before I opened it to see Paul.

"Hey, Paul." He raised his eyebrow.

"What? No Paulie?" I moved out the way so he could come in and shut the door behind him. I showed him my irritated facial expression.

"Not in the mood." I huffed and crossed my arms as I plopped down on the couch. He looked concerned and confused.

"What's the matter?"

I threw my hands in the air, "Somebody robbed me out my food!"

He blinked before laughing. I didn't understand what was funny, but his laugh was music to my ears.

_Would you like some crackers with that cheese?_

_Nah, looks like you stole all the cheese with that joke._

Okay, that was even more cheesy.

He finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. I furrowed my eyebrows together, "You think me starving is funny?" He rolled his eyes.

"You won't starve."

"You don't know that."

"I'll take you for breakfast then." I raised my eyebrow and leaned back onto the couch.

"Oh, really now?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

I jumped up from the couch, "Okay, let's go."

He stood up beside me, "Aren't you going to go change?"

I looked down at my outfit, "Nah."

"Really? 'Cause all the girls I meet need to put a pound of makeup on their faces before heading down the street." He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes as I set one hand on his hot shoulder, "Paulie, not a single fuck will be given today." I pointed my other hand to the ground. He chuckled and grabbed my hand leading toward the door. "Whoa, their partner." He stopped and looked at me confused and curious, "I still need shoes." I pointed down to my bare feet and wiggled my blue polished toes.

He blushed and let go of my hand, "Opps." I giggled at his embarrassing moment and went off to get my black UGGS and looped arms with him.

"Come on, Tuto. We're off to see the wizard!" I giggled and skipped to the elevator.

The Wizard of Oz was my favorite movie.

"But, there's no yellow brick road." Paulie chuckled at his observation.

I quickly stopped skipping landing us right in front a closed elevator. "You always have to kill my vibe!" I unlooped his arm and crossed mine. He pulled me into a side hug.

"Aw, I'm sorry. We can follow the magical road to Emily's kitchen." I immediately perked up at the sound of Emily's food. The guys were right about her food. It was amazing.

I grabbed his hand, "Let's go! Again!" This time the elevator opened up right on cue.

We stepped into the moving obstacle and were off to the wizard house.

Which was Emily's.

To receive our wishes.

Which was food.

Which reminds me...

"Do you know where my food went?" I asked as he opened his car door for me. I climbed in as I saw a shellfish grin form on his lips.

"Well, the pack sorta ate it."

I placed my index finger on my chin, "The pack?"

His expression changed to a nervous one, "Um, yeah. That's what we call each other." I nodded understanding. They did act like on big giant family.

_Emphases on giant._

We made it the wizard (Emily`s) house after a few minutes of driving. I walked into the welcoming house.

"Oh, Tuto, we made it." I exclaim. A few snickers were passed around the room.

"Who?" Jared asked.

"Tuto. I'm Dorothy. And you can be the tincan," I pointed to Jared, "The scarecrow," I pointed to Embry, "And you can be the lion/bear/thing." I pointed to Quil.

"And Emily is our wizard." Paul added. He was catching on.

"I'mma guess that you're a Wizard of Oz fan." Seth assume.

"Yup." I bounced happily on the balls of my feet. "And Jake is the evil witch." I whispered as they snickered.

"I heard that." Jacob muttered drowning his face in pancakes.

"Now, we came here for our wishes.." Paul reminded.

Emily chuckled, "And what will that be?"

"Food!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This has been a long week. They can be real fatty's sometimes, huh? Anyway, you like the Wizard of Oz thing I did? What's your favorite old movie.<em>** **_I wanna know? Anywho, wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams how did you know something big was going to come up...? Unless, you`re Alice?! Don`t tell anybody. Review?_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


	8. I Shouldve Kissed You

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: I Should've Kissed You- One Direction_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(<em>****_Paul)_**

I watched as Aria laughed with the pack. Her laugh was contagious and so beautiful to hear. I could listen to it for hours and hours and never get tired of it. It gave me life. But, one single notice made me panic.

Her cellphone.

It took me every once of me not to growl. What if it was her boyfriend. No, don't growl. Don't do it! Okay, I'm good. She held her index finger up signaling them to wait a minute. She looked at the phone confused before answering it and holding it against her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Aria, sweetheart?" I could have sworn her heart beat just stopped.

"D-dad? Is that you?" She got up from her seat excused herself. We all looked at Jake with a questioning look knowing he's bound to know something.

"Her dad's in the military." He swallowed his water as he explained. We nodded an understanding. At least it wasn't her boyfriend. Every time I say that, I just have a certain disgust in the word. I haven't even met the person and I already strongly dislike him.

"I'll be visiting for your birthday." I heard the middle age man say.

Aria's excited voice perked up, "Really?"

"Of course. Like every year. So, how 's your brother?"

_Didn't know she had a brother._

"Aaron's fine, I guess. I really haven't had time to talk to him yet." I could just see the shellfish grin on her face.

"Do so. I know he's busy with his fiancée and all, but it's nice to say hi once and awhile."

"Okay,"

"Speaking of that, how's you and Spencer?" Don't growl.

"Um, good."

"Explain to me again why he couldn't come with you."

She sighed, "Like I said dad, he can't just drop everything and come with me," I can, "He has a life of his own. And when he's ready, he's ready. So, until then...we're a long distant couple."

"I guess."

"I know you're just saying that because you don't like him."

"I just have a bad vibe about him."

YOU AND ME BOTH. I like your father, Aria.

We shall get along very well.

Cue eye roll from Aria, "Yeah, yeah. I've been with him for four years and nothing happened." I heard the man hummed an agreement. Aria sighed once more, "Look, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

"Eavesdropping isn't very polite." Emily smirked. I only blushed and shook my head.

"Aw, we embarrassed Paulie and I missed it." Aria took a seat beside me at the table with her arms crossed.

"Oh, that's nothing," Quil smirked. I shot him a glare saying he better not try anything. He must have a death wish, because he chose to ignore me, "If you ask him about the time Bella bitch slapped him, he'll get pretty embarrassed."

Aria looked at me with a raised eyebrow and her mouth opened into an O shape. "Wait, Bella? As in Bella Swan?" I saw pure hatred in her eyes, but she quickly masked it.

What did I say? I'm in love.

"Yup." Embry popped the p.

"She's call Bella _Cullen_ now." Jared said Cullen funny.

Aria turned to Jake, "She's married?"

"Yup."

She thought for a moment, "Did she get knocked up?"

A few snickers were passed around as I muttered, "Something like that."

"Renssmee's actually her niece." Jacob explained.

"I knew she looked familiar." My imprint turned back to me, "She really slapped you?" I looked away with my cheeks tinted red.

"Yeah," I didn't expect her to say this.

"Are you alright?" I expected her to laugh in my face and call me a whimp who got owned by a girl. Lord knows how many times I've heard that from the pack.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sure. It was a while ago."

She nodded her still unsure head which gave me hope inside. Maybe she disliked Bella cause she hit me. Maybe.

"Hey, Minnie. Wanna go to the beach?" Jake asked. It was unusually warm and sunny outside and today seemed like a perfect opportunity to spend a day at the beach.

She smiled, "Okay. But, I`ll need my swimsuit though."

"I`ll take you." I volunteered.

"Great. I can get Kim while you're at it." Jared smiled. I nodded as Ari and I made our way to my car.

"You ready, Ari?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ari?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, since you gave me a nickname, why can`t I?"

"Okay. Fine by me." We drove to the apartment and she grabbed her bathing suit. She came out with the same sweat shirt on (I`m assuming her top`s underneath) and black high waist shorts and red flip-flips.

"Ready!" We arrived at the first beach and meet the pack there.

"You can`t swim in your sweatshirt, silly." Quil bopped her nose. She rolled her eyes and removed her shirt. My eyes wandered over her smooth, flat pierced stomach. I noticed the right side of her hip had a small tattoo of a dream catcher.

"You should probably close your mouth, Paul." Jacob rolled his eyes, annoyed. I could hear Kim, Renessmee and Aria snicker. I blushed and looked away.

Me? Blushing? Only this girl.

"Let's go to the diving sight." Embry suggested. We all nodded and went to the cliff.

Aria looked down at the water with wide eyes, "Please don't tell me you guys jump off here."

"Fine. We won't tell you." Quil shrugged, "We'll just show you." And with that he's off the cliff. Ari stared down with a wide open mouth.

"He's crazy!" She announced. After a while she said, "And if crazy people do it, then I must do it."

I shook my head, "What? Are you crazy?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from the cliff making me relax. "Duh. That's what I just said." She said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. And she did something I wasn't expecting. She did a round-off, back handspring and then a back tuck off the cliff into the ocean water. I rushed to the edge just in time to see her dive in. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Quil's down there." Embry said.

"No, I`m right here." A soaking wet Quil appeared behind us. Which meant Aria was down there alone. I jumped without thinking and entered the cold water. I didn't feel it, but I'm sure as hell Aria did.

"Aria!" I shouted with my hands cupping my mouth. That's when I started to panic when I didn't get a response. I took a mouth full of air before diving deeper into the water.

_Nothing_.

I went back to the surface and wiped my face and yelled again, "Aria!"

"Dude, chill. I'm right here." I jumped a little and turned face to face with my imprint. I saw she was shivering a little with her arms wrapped around herself. I put her in a tight -not to smoother her- embrace.

"You scared me to death."

"You're fully alive." I rolled my eyes. Yup, still sarcastic. "Why were you so worried? I'm all good."

"But, full of crazy." I muttered, ignoring her question. She was indeed bat-shit crazy and I one hundred percent loved her for it.

"I know, that's why I did it." My little nutty imprint. I pulled slightly from the hug and stared at her.

"You`re lucky I can fully put up with you."

She chuckled, "No, _you`re_ lucky you can fully put up with me." I cracked a smiled. I looked deep into her green orbs and saw love and confusion as I started leaning. Should I? I can`t possible. But, my wolf wants her so bad. It needs her.

"Hey, did you find her?!" Jacob knew good in hell I did. I lowly growled and pulled away completely. Yelling back, "Yeah!" We swam back to shore and dried off. I took her home to warm up and made sure the door were locked.

She had a habit with not locking them.

_I should've kissed her._

I went home and laid in my bed and thought about what happened. I kept replaying it in my head at how easy it could`ve been. She was standing right in front of my face and I missed my opportunity. Again.

_Maybe it`s good I didn`t. _

_My wolf doesn`t like sharing. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! So, what ya think. I`m running out of songs. Care to give me some? Just p.m me or leave a review if you any suggestions. You give me songs, I give you chapters. Less than three. <em>**

**_P.S- sugarishfreak Y U no update your story: Pepperoni Love. Honestly, it`s amazing!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


	9. Nothing On You

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight or Disney. If I did, I would`ve kept all the good shows they canceled. **_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Nothing On You- Bruno Mars**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aria)<strong>_

After I took a shower, I plopped down on my bed and got on my laptop. I was trying to find a job because you know, their are bills to be paid and things to be bought. I looked over thousands of stores and departments, but I didn`t like the idea of being there, If I was going to work somewhere, I might as well be happy there. I finally saw a Disney job application and decided to fill it out. I mean, why not. I`m in love with it anyway. But, then again, I did see a police offer. But, I`m going to need to have to go to a police academy. But, handling guns is an upside. After I finished the form, I saw I had a message on my phone. I raised my eyebrow and checked it.

Spency: Face-time me?

I immediately responded back, telling him okay. I got on Face-Time and was greeted by my boyfriend`s face.

I smiled and waved, "Hey."

"Hey," I laughed at our reduce of words. I noticed he was in front of someone`s door. Before I can ask, there was a knock on the door. I furrow my eyebrow and looked at Spencer who just had an innocent look on his face. He was planning something and I could tell. But, what exactly? I got up and went to the front door. I peeked through the peep hole, but it was covered up by someone`s hand. I shrugged and opened the door up anyway.

_I mean, YOLO, right?_

I cupped my hands over my mouth and shook my head as I saw my boyfriend there smiling at me. He had paler skin and greyish eyes that were nothing compared to Paul`s warm, rich chocolate brown ones. I wrapped my arms around him, but somehow I compared them to Paul`s arms.

_What is wrong with me?!_

But, Paul`s were warm and welcoming. And Spencer`s were just okay... It felt like I was keeping score...which I was, but I`m really trying to convince myself I`m not. Sadly, I know it`s true. Hell, even Paul woodsy scent smelt better then Spencer`s. I pulled away and asked, "How did you get here?" I let him in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the place and took it all in.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and took slow steps inside my apartment. "Well, I saved up and took a plane here."

I turned to him, "You spend your money on me?" I pointed to myself in disbelief. He looked up at me and smiled. I knew he was going to visit, but I thought he`d save up first instead blowing it all on the first chance he got.

"Of course," He nodded. "You did want me to visit, right? Or are you just sick of me?" He joked.

I giggled, "Nope."

He wiped fake sweat from his head in relief, "Good. For a second there I thought my girlfriend was being stolen away from me." He quirked his eyebrow. His eyes flickered to an object I didn`t catch.

"From who?" I crossed my arms.

He picked up a picture off the side table and examine it, "That`s what I`m trying to figure out." He set it back down as I examined it. It was a picture of me sleeping and the guys around me making funny faces.

I am so killing Quil!

Chuckled nervously, "You mean them? They`re goofy idiots." I assured, calmly. He only nodded, staring at the picture. How did Quil manage to frame it and I didn`t even notice? I shook my head. I don`t even want to know.

"I`m sorta tired. That was a long plan ride." I nodded as he yawned.

I turned to leave, "Well, I`m going to bed." I started making my way to my room.

"Can I come too?"

"No, you sleep on the couch." He pouted.

"Why?" He whined.

I pretended to think for a moment, "Let me ponder it over. In the morning, I`ll get back to you." I closed the door to my bed room. I laid down and silently laughed as I hear him grumble.

* * *

><p><em>This isn`t right.<em>

_I`m in the wrong arms!_

I fluttered my eyes open and saw someone holding me without a shirt. At first I thought it was Paul until I noticed his slightly paled skin. I was scared for a moment until I heard a familiar snoring. I rolled my eyes and thump his head.

He muttered something I couldn`t catch. "What?"

More mumbling.

"Huh?"

"I said it`s time for something." I was confused at first until I caught on.

"Oh, nein! Nicht das!" _(Oh, no! Not this!) _I tried to act quickly and get out the bed and run, but sadly he caught me.

"No, please not tickle time." I begged. He only smirked and got on top of me and held my hands above my head with one hand.

"But, we haven`t had tickle time in such a long time." He then started to tickling leaving me in a giggle fit.

"N-no! S-s-stop!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Paul)<strong>_

Aria Mitchell. Her name just rolls off my tongue so easily. I just want to cuddle her so hard...that sounded weird, but I`m only speaking the truth. I just fucking love her and every time I learn or see a new side of her, I love her even more. If that`s possible. She`s just so intriguing. Her tan skin that looked so soft, her hazel eyes I always find myself getting lost in, nice plump lips I`m just dying to kiss...and her voice. God, even when she`s not speaking in English it still attracts me.

I walked up to Aria`s door and just as I was about to ring the doorbell or knock, I heard noises.

"N-no! S-s-stop!" I growled and busted open the door.

Yup, I`m pretty sure that lock`s broken.

_My one fear for her._

I went to the sound that it was coming from which was her bedroom. I opened the door and felt my heart sink. A dude was on top of my imprint. Tickling her. Making her laugh. It stung really bad like bees, but 20 times worst. My wolf whimpered inside and I knew I was hurting deeply. And it really didn`t help seeing him shirtless.

Aria finally noticed me and gathered enough strength to pull the boy off of her. I growled at him and shook. Aria calmed down a bit and breath before saying, "P-Paul," She cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to hang out. But, I see you`re already occupied." I growled again at pretty boy. He noticed this and glared right back at me. This causes me to shake even more.

"Oh, sorry." Aria blushed. She`s so adorable. She deserves someone better than this douche. "But, since you`re here. Spencer, this is Paul and Paul, this is my boyfriend, Spencer." At the time, I was letting my temper getting the best of me. I guess the things the pack taught me was completely useless and being tossed out the window at this exact moment. I have to leave before I explode into a giant wolf and rip his damn head off. I ran out the apartment with Aria yelling my name. I ignored her, not wanting to put her in danger. I wasn`t mad at her. It was _him_. I always had a problem with _him_. I don`t even know a single thing about him, but I do know he has something I don`t. And I desperately needed.

Aria Mitchell.

Aria was a bundle of...something else. I never meet anyone like her before and it was driving me crazy. I can`t figure her out which gives her a mysterious edge and I liked to discover it. She`s everything to me and I want to treasure her with my life. And yet, _Spencer_ is coming in and ruining everything!

I exploded into a wolf as soon as I made it to the woods. I started breathing heavily as if my lungs weren`t working properly. My heart was pumping and I couldn`t think clearly. I shook my head and started running to calm down. After a while, I manage to calm down enough to phrase back. I grabbed of shorts from my stash. Once I did, I looked at my phone and saw I had one new message. My heart fluttered, but it soon shut down when I found out it wasn`t my imprint.

Casey: Wanna hang? ;D

I stared at the phone confused. Who the hell is Casey? I looked at the sky trying to think...

_Casey...Casey..._

Oh, the blonde chick. Not even thinking, I sighed. What the hell? I mean, Aria is already taken and what was I suppose to do? I guess I`ll just wait until faith does what it needs to do.

Me: Sure.

Casey: I`ll come over.

_Sorry Aria._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how do you feel about that? Mad? Angry? Hunt me down and hurt me? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SONGS YOU GUYS GAVE ME! Sorry, it might take a while to use some...because some of them were love songs and they`re not together yet. Also, should I change this story to rated M and if I do, would you prefer some lemons in it? Review! <strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate~**_


	10. California King Bed

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: California King Bed: Rihanna_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

I heard the front door slam shut. I winced at the impact as Paul`s fuming figure stalked out the apartment. I had no idea he was going to come over. This must have been completely awkward for walking in on us like that and I felt ashamed. "Paul!" I called out as he ran out. I started to follow until I felt someone`s hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Spencer with a disapproving head shake. I sighed and fully turned in his direction. "That didn`t go as planned." I muttered.

"Don`t worry. He looked like he had a mental problem. Steroids maybe." Something inside me just...ticked. And then...

_BAM!_

Exploded.

"He. Doesn`t. Have. Mental. Problems." I splat. I didn`t say anything about the whole steroids thing because honestly, I couldn`t back that up. I had a temper problem and I wasn`t afraid to admit it. But, this has to be the biggest thing I`ve ever gotten pissed about. He looked taken back by this before huffing.

"Why are you getting all defensive because of him?" He let my shoulder go and crossed his arms. I took a breath and shook my head.

_Why was I getting all defensive?_

"I-I`m not." I ran my fingers through my hair. He looked at me with stern eyes.

"You`re lying. I`ve known you for 4 years and you`re taking that dude Paul`s side."

"It felt like I`ve known him for a long time." I mumbled without realizing it. My eyes widen as I looked at Spencer`s angry face. His shoulder roughly bumped into my shoulder making me stumble a bit. The blood in my body began to boil, but I took calming breaths to control myself. I noticed he was grabbing his shirt and tossed it on. "Wait, Spencer." I sighed as I followed him to the living room.

"You can save it Aria." He grumbled as he slammed the door shut. Flinching as the door closed with a loud bang.

"Shit..." I muttered and plopped on the couch thinking about what just happened in the last five minutes. Wow, I lost two dudes in just under five minutes. That should be a world record. I got up, brushed my teeth and threw on a white long sleeve shirt with different Mickey Mouse expressions, black skinny jeans, short black boot and a Mickey necklace. I grabbed my keys and went to my motorcycle. Straddling it, I began to make my way to Emily`s.

Later, I finally made it there, I hear chattering. As I got closer, it began to dial down. I opened the unlocked door and walked into the living room. I groan when I noticed Paul wasn`t there.

"Hey, Minnie." Jake greeted me.

I sighed, "Hi, Jakey. Um..." Well, this is embarrassing. "Have anybody by the chance seen Paul?"

They all looked at each other, "Uh, yeah. He`s at home." Embry explained.

"Oh, good to know." I rocked back and forth on the heels of my shoes. After a while of staring at each other, I asked, "Um, could I get the address?"

"Oh." They all say in realization. Afterward on giving me the address, I hopped back on my bike. Making it to Paul`s house, I slowly made my way to the front door taking the time to observe the small house. It looked friendly and comfortable. The cream paint that covered the house went nice with the white frames and on the porch were two chairs. Coming up to the door, I knocked exactly three times. I tapped my foot waiting. A part of me wonders if he`s even home, but I see his car in the drive way. Just as I was about to give up and go home, he finally opened up. He was wearing jeans, a white T that defiantly showed off his muscles and a leather jacket. I stared at him in awe.

"Oh, Hi Aria." He walked away leaving the door open for me to come in. I blinked a couple times and finally decided to follow.

Closing the door behind me, I asked, "Aria? What happened to Ari?" I slapped on a small nervous smile. I looked around his house. The living room was on the right with a couch, recliner, a t.v, and coffee table. I walked forward to the kitchen. I was impressed how well kept he kept his house.

"Um, nothing." I looked around the small kitchen and noticed we were on different sides of the room. Like, literally. He was pressed against the counter top with me afraid to go close to him like I had a spreading disease.

_Since when did we start spreading apart from each other?_

I`m really starting to miss the warmth of him. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter top. I placed my elbows on the counter to get support, but still facing him.

"Pau-"

He rudely interrupted me, "Can you hurry? I don`t have all day." He snapped. I bit my bottom lip and looked down. I sat up straight.

"Oh, sorry. I didn`t know you were in a hurry. Um...I`ll just leave then." I pointed to the door.

He explained, "No. Sorry. I`m just heading out to hang out with a friend." For some strange reason, I found myself jealous of his friend.

"Well, I just wanted to ask about what happened this morning. Are you alright?" He clenched his teeth.

"Perfect."

I placed my index finger on my chin, "There`s no such thing as perfect." I informed.

Okay, I could be wrong or whatever, but I could`ve sworn he just said, "You."

I shook it off. "Uh, if you don`t mind me asking, but who`s your friend?"

"Casey." I 'O'-ed and nodded. Who the hell is Casey?

"Okay, then I`ll just leave." I placed a fake smile on my lips.

"I`ll walk you out." He muttered. I definitely noticed how he was keeping his distance. I opened the door to find a blonde with way to much make up on her face, a short mini skirt and a v-neck that expose way to much clevelage.

"Uh, hello." I swear her cheap over sprayed perfume was going to make me vomit.

"Who are you?" And as if she couldn`t already get even more annoying, she was popping her gum obnoxiously loud. I tilted my head as I put on the biggest fake smile I can muster up.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I felt Paul`s presence next to me. The blonde just kept glaring at me.

"Aria, I see you`ve meet Casey."

So, this is Casey?

"Hello, how are you?" I raised my hand for her to shake. She stared at it like I had flees. Yeah, I`m pretty sure the puff in her hair is big enough for a flee farm. I put my hand down and turned to Paul who stood there with a blank expression. "Well, goodbye..." I mumbled as I started to head off to my bike.

"Thank goodness." The blonde muttered. I stopped and it took every ounce of me not to turn back around. Das kleine Schlampe denkt-

_(That little bitch thinks-)_

Nope. Not going to pick a fight today.

_Besides, I don`t have my gym shoes on..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outfit in ma profile!<span>_**

**_So, I have a new story out and it`s a Jacob and OC story. Here`s a little preview. _**

_I ran._

_I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew I wouldn`t get away so easily. They weren`t human and I know it. I saw them kill my family by sinking their sharp teeth into their neck. The blood dropped down as the screams in rejections grew louder. My parents, my little brother. Oh my God! He was only four. Four for fucks sake! I covered my mouth to keep the sob from coming out, but continued to run. My lungs begged for air and my legs were burning, but I didn`t stop. How did this happen?_

**_Tell me what you think of it and when I should post it. REVIEW!_**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate~ _**


	11. Knock You Down

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Knock You Down- Keri Hilson ft. Ne-Yo and Kanye West_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

I got into my car and drove away to my house. I lived alone since I`m a 25 year old man. My mum divorced my father and I when I was eight, so yeah. I unlocked the door and slammed that shut too. I can`t believe I agreed to going out with Casey. I feel like I`m betraying Aria even though she has a boyfriend. I got dressed in a white T, leather jacket and jeans. I plopped down on the couch waiting for Casey to come. How can I do this to Aria? I sighed and closed my eyes. After a moment, I smelt something sweet. Vanilla maybe... Someone knocked on my door and I just sat there looking at the door. I blinked a couple of times before actually getting up and opening the door. I swallowed hard when I saw Aria at standing there. I took a breath.

"Oh, Hi Aria." I said as I walked away, I left the door open in case she wanted to come in. I counted to 14 before she followed me. She closed the door as I walked into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter on the other side of the room.

"Aria? What happened to Ari?" I saw her apprehensive smile and had to look away.

"Um, nothing." She looked around the room . She plopped her elbow aginst the counter top and stared at me

"Pau-" I cut her off in a rude-manner.

"Can you hurry? I don`t have all day." I instantly regretted it as I saw her I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground sadly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn`t know you were in a hurry. Um...I`ll just leave then." she pointed to the door. I sighed.

"No. Sorry. I`m just heading out to hang out with a friend." I couldn`t see her emotion since she was for one looking down.

"Well, I just wanted to ask about what happened this morning. Are you alright?" I roughly smash my teeth together to try and not growl.

"Perfect." I forced out.

She placed my index finger on my chin which looked adorable might I add. "There`s no such thing as perfect."

I cracked a small grin at that and looked down and muttered quietly so she wouldn`t hear me, "You are."

"Uh, if you don`t mind me asking, but who`s your friend?"

"Casey." I said simply.

"Okay, then I`ll just leave." I stared at her smile. It seemed off. Almost fake.

"I`ll walk you out." I mumbled. I was behind her, but not too close. She opened the door before me and stopped. I didn`t see who it was, but I could smell overdose perfume.

"Uh, hello." Aria said to the person.

"Who are you?" I knew that voice. I started to panic and quickly went up to Aria`s side.

"I should be asking you the same thing." My imprint said snidely. Casey glared at her and my wolf didn`t like that.

"Aria, I see you`ve meet Casey." I said trying to calm the tension.

"Hello, how are you?" Being the bigger person, Aria lifted her hand for Casey to shake, but she didn`t take it. "Well, goodbye..." Aria muttered as she put her hand down. She started going to her motorcycle.

"Thank goodness." I growled at Casey`s comment. How dare she says that about my imprint. Aria stopped for a second before resuming her trip to her bike. She got on her bike and drove away. I shot a look at Casey.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

She looked taken aback before collecting herself. "What was what?" She battered her false eyelashes. I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to apologize to her." She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you`re going to apologize to her." I repeated as if I was talking to a small child.

She placed her hand over her chest, "Are you really making me do this?"

"Yes."

She scoffed, "To that little-" I growled and shook a little.

"Don`t."

She blinked and her expression turned flirty, "But, Paul," She stroked my arm, "I thought if I came over we could...you know."

Okay, thinking of anybody other than Aria is truly horrifying.

I grabbed her arm and put it back where it belonged, "Well, you thought wrong."

She crossed her arms with a grim look, "How am I when she already left." I would call her, but then again I still didn`t have her number. And if I went to her house it will just start something. So, there`s only one way.

"We`ll go on a double date." I announced clearly not found of the idea. Knowing my imprint, she wouldn`t go alone with Casey and Me. But, if her _boyfriend _came with...

"Double date?" Blondie question.

"Yes." I ran my fingers through my hair, "Double date."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

As soon as I got home, I texted Spencer.

Me: Spence where r u?

I waited a couple of seconds before he responded.

Spencer: Walking. Clearing my head.

Me: Come back.

Spencer: Why?

Why did I want him to come back? Is it because Paul is already taken?

Me: Because ur my boyfriend. Not Paul. And I miss u.

It was a long moment before he sent another text.

Spencer: I`m outside the building. I`m coming up.

I smiled at his decision. Just as I was going to put my phone back in my pocket, someone else texted me.

Jakey: Go on a double date with Paul?

I stared at the screen for the longest of time. I shook my head as my fingers dances on the screen.

Me: What?

Jakey: U, Paul double date.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Spencer. I opened it for him and went back to my conversation with Jake.

Me: Why?

Jakey: IDK.

Me: If Spencer says yes then I`m all in.

I knew Spencer would say no to any giving activity with Paul so yeah. And I also knew that Paul would be bringing that bitch Casey.

I turned to my boyfriend as he stared at me, "Wanna go on a double date?"

He raised his eyebrow, "With..." He dragged.

"...Paul." I waited for his answer which took the longest time. I was waiting for a big fat no. He only shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" I stared at him in diebelif.

"What? You said yes?"

"Yeah. It`ll be fun." Translation: As long as I`m there with you and he`s with someone else, it`s all good.

I sighed and texted Jake back.

Me:Fine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was that? Ready for the double date with the two? I know I am...Maybe. So, basically, Paul is portraying Ne-Yo and Spencer is portraying Kanye in the song. So, yeah. Just thought you should know. Also, this was just a filler. I didn't want you guys wait all the way til Monday to just read a filler. That'll be like waiting all day to eat candy then realizing all you have In the fridge is vegtables. REVIEW! BTW, I finally published the new JacobOC story. It`s called 'Dead Yet Still Alive' and if you haven`t checked it out, you should. :D_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	12. Double Date Disaster

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : You already know.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

Why did I agree to this? Why did Spencer agree to this?! Frick! I don`t wanna go. I pouted into the mirror and shook my head. Tonight was the double date I oh so heartily agreed to. Still wondering why I did, but there's no turning back. Unless I could fake the flu. Come on Aria, you can do it! Just hunch over and clench your stomach. How simple. Okay...now! ...Now! Apparently I don't understand the meaning of now. As in go in action. Damn, why won't I listen? I felt someone kiss my cheek and I turned to Spencer.

"Why are you frowning, babe? You look hot." Indeed I did. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a cheetah zip up crop shirt, black open toe heels that had a zipper on the sides, a black and cheetah snap back that read 'New York', red lipstick and a black watch.

"Yeah." I turned to him with a questioning look. "Why did you agree to this again?"

He rolled his eyes as if he was explaining this for the thousandth time, "Because, I thought that maybe that dude Paul and I can get along since you ever so care deeply about him." An unsure nod was his response. They were just having a glare off the other day and now he wanted to get to know him. I`m so calling bull. After a while, my boyfriend spoke.

"We have to go." Again I nodded, grabbed my purse and we headed off to the door. Since Spencer didn`t have a car and wasn`t staying for long anyway, we had to use my motorcycle. Spencer insisted to drive it, but I`m pretty sure he just wanted to look like the man when we arrive so I let him. After we arrived we saw Paul and Barbie standing outside talking. Paul`s eyes shifted to us when we arrived, but then twisted with disgust. What was his problem? Is it my outfit? Wow, I spent a lot of time on this and now I feel like it wasn't even worth it. Not that I care what his option was. I should've faked the flu.

Now you decide to.

Shut it!

I unwrapped my arms from Spencer and hopped off the bike. We walked up to them as I forced a fake smile onto my face. "Hello," I greeted.

"Hey," Paul stared at me in...adoration in his eyes. I shifted from one leg to the other uncomfortable. I could've sworn not less than 5 minutes ago he looked at me like he stepped in crap. Bipolar much?

Dude, seriously. Stop staring. It`s rude.

"Hey," Forgetting Spencer was there, I looked up at him.

"Um,helloooo." I bit my bottom lip to try to stop my snappy comment. Damn her voice is annoying. I looked at Barbie. Wow, as if the impossible has happened, her clothes looked like they got smaller and tighter.

"Hi, Barbi- I mean, Casey." I quickly corrected myself. Paul only looked at me with an amused look. Oh, he knows. I glared at him before turning back Spencer who`s gawking at her. I turned my icily stare to him which he quickly notice. I rolled my eyes and cross my arms.

"Can we just go inside? It`s cold out here." I rubbed my arms with my hands to try to get them warm. The cool October wind was not helping and me, being a complete idiot forgot to bring a jacket.

"Yeah, me too." No shit. I`d be cold too if the outfit I`m wearing looked like a damn bikini.

"Sure," Paul said as we entered the family looking restaurant. Barbie is here when there are little kids around. Nice going Paul. We were seated fairly quickly and I sat across from Paul and next to Spencer. I sighed knowing sooner or later someone was going to start a conversation. I ask myself once, and I shall ask it again.

WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!

"So, Aria. You used to live in New York?" Paulie asked looking at my hat.

I looked at him, "Yeah."

"What was your favorite part about it?"

I grinned, "The views and places I could go."

He smiled, "You like traveling?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "I didn`t really have a choice since my family would move ever so often. But, now I`m by myself and just sit down." I explained which he nodded to. It's not that I didn't like traveling, but I needed time to settle down. I still want to see places like Florida and much more. Maybe even Australia. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Spencer and Casey practically undressing each other with their eyes. I ignored them and turned back to Paulie.

"So, Paulie," I mimicked him, "What do you like doing for a living?"

He shrugged, "Working on cars in Jacob`s shop."

"Jacob has a shop?" I asked.

"Yup." He popped the 'P'. I knew Jacob was a car freak, but I never expected him to open up a car shop. Way to go Jake!

I turned to Barbie to see her still staring at my boyfriend, "What do you do with your life." I didn`t intend for it to sound so harsh, but it did.

Whata gonna do?

She blinked at me for a couple of seconds, "What?" She asked.

"Well, maybe you would`ve heard if you`d stop staring at my boyfriend." I gave her a fake perky smile.

She scowl at me and opened her mouth to say something until someone interrupted her.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I`ll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you something to drink?" A girl in her late twenties and black wavy hair came up to our table.

"A water." Casey answer still glaring at me.

"Coke." Paul replied harshly.

"Sprit." Spencer said.

And I answered last, "Dr. Pepper." She repeated our order to make sure she got it right and went off to the kitchen. I looked at Paul to see him slightly shaking. What`s wrong with him? Is he having a seizure? I've tried to figure out what's with the shaking around here. But' I have my phone close to me to call 911 in case it was a seizure.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes at Barbie. Don't do something you'll regret l, Aria. You can't go to jail again. Don't ask.

"Clearly you`re not paying attention to him. So, I`m having conversation with him." I explained as if I`m talking to a small child.

She scoffed, "Slut." I made a face which she actually seemed scared by, but quickly contained herself. And that folks is when I snapped.

" Yeah, I`m the slut. Are you even breathing in that shit you`re wearing?" She gasped. Oh, I wasn`t even finished, "Let me ask you this. Did It hurt when you fell from that slut tree and banged every guy on your way down?" I twisted my hair with my finger as I looked innocent. Glaring at me, she angrily got up and slapped me.

_Did she really just did that? Barbie must had a death wish or some shit._

I heard growling, but I just ignored it. I instantly stood up, "Hündin!" _(Bitch!) _I saw red as I punched her square in her fake nose. Only God knows how long I`ve been waiting to do that. She had it coming to her her sooner or later. I just didn`t expect myself to keep calm for this long. I`m amazed with myself. She gasped as she clinched onto her nose as the red blood oozed out through her hand and stormed out the restaurant. Sorry, you have to get it redone...Haha, I'm not sorry. I should be an actress or something. I plopped down onto the seat and ignored the stinging feeling in my cheek.

"If I hurt your feeling in any way, I just wanted to let you know deep down inside, I don`t give a fuck."

I leaned back in my chair, smirking as I watched the two guys face filled with shock.

"Here`s your drinks." Jessica set down our drinks.

I looked at her, "Um, yeah. Could we get the check?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outfit on my profile!<em>**

**_Aria is a Badass! Am I right? Okay, so how many of you hate Casey or maybe even love her? Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	13. He Loves Me?

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : *Cough cough* Still don`t own it. *cough cough*_**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Let Me Love You - Mario_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

"What was that?" I stormed out the restaurant with Spencer on my trail. Paul was long forgotten when he went after Barbie.

"What was what?" I snapped turning around sharply. He stopped along too, right in front of me.

"That whole thing with Casey."

I scoffed with a dull grin, "I don`t know. You tell me." I tilted my head to the side a bit, "I mean, you two couldn`t take your eyes off each other."

He chuckled dryly, "You`re jealous." It wasn`t even a question. More as if he was accusing me of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner.

"I wouldn`t have to if you would have stopped procreation with your eyes!" I started making my way to my motorcycle.

"What about Paul?!" I looked over my shoulder still not stopping.

"What about him?"

"You two were-"

I stopped in my tracks and rotated around and glared at him, "Having a conversation like any other human being."

He wiped his face with his hands and groan, "Ever since you moved here, we`ve been having problems!"

I took a step closer to him, "Problems? Problem?! You`re the one out here being an over jealous douche and you`re saying _we`ve _had problem. Yeah, sure." I finally made it to my bike. I mounted my bike and sped off leaving him behind. Well, I only spent like five minutes on the double date disaster thing and there is no reason to waste such a hot outfit. I started riding aimlessly looking for a place to have by myself. Glowing blue and white lights caught my attention.

_Classy Fountain._

I pulled into the what looked like a bar and hopped off my bike. I slowly walked into the blue and white themed bar. Showing the guard my ID, I took a step inside. Whoa, this is classy. A minim of people were here since it is a weekday, just enough for me to relax. I needed to get away from my problems. I took a seat on a stool at the bar and rested my head on my hands.

"Do you want anything, Ma`am?" I took a quick glance at a middle age man who was cleaning out a glass cup. I gave him a weak smile.

"No thank you." He nodded and went to another customer. I sighed and felt my phone vibrate. I reached inside my purse and got out my phone.

Jakey.

I shook my head, not wanting to talk to anybody right now, so I turned my phone off. I jumped when the middle age bartender dropped a blue drink with a strawberry placed on the rim in front of me. I raised my eyebrow in a confuse state.

"From that young gentleman right there." I turned my head to where he was pointing to. A blonde haired guy with blue eyes and tanned (not surprised there) winked at was rare to have a Quiltera boy with blonde and blue eyes. Maybe he was a hybrid like me. I shyly waved as he started coming over.

"Hey, I`m Travis." He held out his hand for me to shake. I hesitated for a moment before actually shaking backing.

"Aria." I introduced. He took a seat beside me.

"You here alone?"

I looked down at the table and stirred the gifted drink with my straw.

"Yup." I sighed.

"What`s a lovely lady doing here all by herself?"

I took a peek at him, "This lovely lady just had a fight with her boyfriend." I say honestly.

His mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "Sorry to hear."

I gave him a small smile, "Which couples don`t have fights?"

He shrugged, "Those on TV." I chuckled a bit. That was very true. I started to eat the strawberry.

I nodded, "What about your love life? We can`t just keep talking about me." I took a small sip of the drink. So much for not drinking.

He chuckled, "Nope. None." I blushed.

"Oh," I took another sip. Ever since I turned and illegal age to drink which is 21, I only drank three time in my life time including this one.

He laughed at my expression. "I`m just finishing college. I can wait."

"What are you studying for?" I questioned.

Travis had a far away looked in his eyes, "My dad wants me to become a doctor."

We were silent for a moment until I said, "What do you want to do?"

"I don`t know, but I want to live. You know?" I nodded, mutely. He suddenly started laughing.

I quirked my eyebrow, "What?"

"Would you like another drink?"

I gave him a looked before he motioned to my empty glass. I blushed and pushed the glass backwards slightly. "Oh, um no. I have to drive." He nodded. "I have to go."

He pouted, "So soon?"

I laughed, "Yeah. See you around." I left and went home not too drunk. After opening my door (That Paul manage to break), I saw a figure in the living room. Normal instincts told me to grab the closes weapon there is and beat the intruder to a coma. But, considering I can't see a damn thing in the dark room, that wasn't an option.

"Where have you been?" Completely surprised it was Paul who was squeezing me to death, I blinked.

"How did you get in?" I pulled away with all in seriousness in my voice. I turned on the lights to see better. That lamp could've collided with his head if he didn't reveal himself.

Ignoring me, he proceeded to ramble on, "I tried calling you-"

"You don`t have my number."

"Jake gave it to me."

Time to do some ass kicking.

"Why were you worried about me?" I asked setting my purse down on the coffee table.

"Because, I was just- Have you been drinking?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

There was a glance of worried in his eyes, "Please don`t tell me you drove home."

I turned to him. "Paulie, I`m glad you care so much, but I only had one drink and I`m still sober." I explained.

"Still though." He looked down. I felt the corner of my lips rise up. He`s so sweet. Well, I thought.

"Where`s your ass of an boyfriend?" I gasped.

"What?" He looked up a little angry.

"You heard me." Maybe he was mad about Spencer looking at his girlfriend.

I stared at the ground and shrugged, "No idea."

"Son of a bitch." I looked at him with an unclear expression. He seriously must be bipolar or something, `cause his moods just changed quick.

"Why are you acting like that?" I wanted an answer.

"Because he`s an ass."

I scoffed, "What about your slutty girlfriend, hm? Let`s just take a moment to talk about her."

He stared at me in shock, "Why should we talk about her?"

"Oh, I don`t know. She`s a bitch!" He mumbled something under his breath. I sighed, annoyed. Tonight was not my night, "What?"

"I don`t love her." Something in me just jumped for joy, but I didn`t let it show.

"Then why are you with here?!" I was curious. He was silent for a moment and then it clicked. I laughed bitterly, "Wow. They were right. You are a man-whore." Paul`s eyes glistened with hurt and he looked like he was debating on something. I regretted saying those words as soon as they came out my mouth.

Before I could even apologize, he spoke. "I was. Until I meet you." I stared at him in disbelief.

"And what`s so special about me that you decided not be a man-whore?" I asked confused.

He looked me in the eyes, "Everything. You`re smile, laugh, the way you`re down to earth. Just being you in general."

"Why are you now telling me this?" I closed my eyes while rubbing my temples.

"Because I didn`t know how I felt."

"So, you decided to go out with Casey." He didn`t say anything, so I`m assuming it was a yes. I felt the anger rise in my body. My eyes shot open, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

He ran his fingers through his hair, clearly not happy. "Me?! I just...don`t want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Then why are you here?! If you didn`t notice, I have a boyfriend!" I don`t even know if I can call Spencer that anymore. He cringed and started to shake. I noticed he does this a lot when he`s angry.

"That sick bast-"

I raised my hand to stop him, "Don`t! Just leave."

"I can`t!"

"Why not?!"

"Because, I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was that? We finally get to the main chappie! And Aria is having a bad day. First, she fights with her boyfriend, then Paul. I am a bad person. Also, Sugarishfreak challenge accepted. If I make you die from a laugh atrack I will fully pay for your funeral. ; ) Review!<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	14. I Don't Love Him

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : HAHA! You guys are hilarious. Make fun of the girl who doesn`t own Twilight. Jerks._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Hate That I Love You- Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

I growled as I followed Casey out the restaurant, furious. I left Aria and _Spencer _alone to talk to Casey.

"What the hell was that?" I asked trying to control my shaking. She turned around to me with her hand still clentching her nose. I have to give it to Aria with that sucker punch. Casey got what was coming to her.

"That bitch-"

"No, you`re the bitch here!"She flinched at my harsh words, but I didn`t stop there. Not one speaks about my imprint like that.

No one.

"I don`t like the way you were talking to Aria. I mean, look at you. You`re the one dressing like a fucking slut." I glanced a her very short skirt. "At least Aria has class. Unlike you." I stormed off leaving her in a shocked position.

"Fine! Stand up for her! I don`t care! Just to let you know, we`re through!" I smirked and laughed bitterly as I turned around.

"We were never dating in the first place." And with that, I went into the woods shifting. I growled angrily at Casey. She has no right to be talking about my imprint like that. Who does she think she is?! Why does things have to be so complicated? Why couldn`t it be like...Kim and Jared? Or, Jacob and Renesmee? Their imprints didn`t have to worry about this. I sighed and laid my head down looking at the bright shining stars that reminded so much of Aria`s eyes.

Aria.

I immediately stood on all fours and ran to her house. Phrasing back, I pulled my clothes on and jogged inside the building. I knocked on the door. Nothing. This time, I twisted the nob and it opened easily. Oh, right. I broke it. Wait, she`s been living with a broken lock this whole time?! I shook my head.

Note to self, fix the lock.

I closed the door (as if that was going to do anything) and started looking around the dark room. She`s not here. I got out my phone and called Jake.

After a couple of rings, "Hello?" He answered.

"Listen man, can you call Aria and see if she`s okay?" I asked desperately.

He sighed, "Hold on..." I waited impatiently as to where my imprint was. "She didn`t answer."

I ran my fingers though my hair, frustrated. "Thanks for trying."

"...I can give you her phone number if you want." I instantly lit up.

"Really?"

"...Yeah. But, she`ll probably kill me."

I smirked, "You`re risking your life for me? How sweet."

I could see his glare though the phone, "Do you want the number or not?"

I quickly replied, "Yeah." After he gave me her number, I tested my luck and called her myself.

_"Hey,"_

"Aria, where ar-" I was soon cut off by her laughing.

_"Sorry. I got you didn't I? I can`t reach the phone right now. I might call back if you`re important." *Beep*_

I can`t believe I felt for that.

I mentally, groan as my mind filled with terrible thing that could have happen to her. No, don`t panic. Maybe she`s running late or something. Or maybe her evil boyfriend did something to her. I growled at the thought. Soon, I heard footsteps. I saw Aria enter the room not taking her eyes off the lock. Even if it was pitch black dark in the room, I could still see her with my animal vision.

"

Where have you been?" I asked pulling her in an embrace. She jumped surprised that I was here.

"How did you get in?" I blushed knowing she couldn't see and dodged the question. She pulled away and turned on the light. I could`ve seen perfectly though.

"I tried calling you-" She cut me off.

"You don`t have my number."

"Jake gave it to me." I explained. She had a scowl on her face. She placed her purse on the table.

"Why were you worried about me?" She asked. Why wouldn`t I ask?

"Because, I was just- Have you been drinking?" I questioned when she smelt of alcohol.

She nodded, "Yeah."

I breath in and out to try and calm myself from worry. "Please don`t tell me you drove home."

She looked at me, "Paulie, I`m glad you care so much, but I only had one drink and I`m still sober." Still worrying here.

"Still though." I looked at my feet.

"Where`s your ass of an boyfriend?" I growled when I remembered him.

"What?" I`m pissed he didn`t have the decencies to drive her home or anything. While she drank. Even if it was one drink.

"You heard me."

She looked at the ground and shrugged, "No idea."

"Son of a bitch." I shook slightly as she glanced at me.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Because he`s an ass."

Aria scoffed, "What about your slutty girlfriend, hm? Let`s just take a moment to talk about her."

I stopped shaking with a confused look. Why are we even discussing her? And she was never my girlfriend. "Why should we talk about her?"

"Oh, I don`t know. She`s a bitch!"

"I don`t love her." I said too quiet for her to hear.

"What?"

I sighed, "I don`t love her." She looked neutral, but something glistened in her eyes.

"Then why are you with here?!" Because you`re my everything and I can`t leave your side. I started listing things in my head when I head her laughed bitterly. "Wow. They were right. You are a man-whore." Okay, that hurt. I won`t lie, it`s true. But, it felt a hounded times worse coming from the person you love. Does she really think I was using her? I saw regret flash in her eyes.

"I was. Until I meet you." I said lowly, but she could still hear me.

"And what`s so special about me that you decided not be a man-whore?"

I looked her dead in the eyes, "Everything. You`re smile, laugh, the way you`re down to earth. Just being you in general."

"Why are you now telling me this?" She closed her eyes in a calming state and rubbed her head.

"Because, I didn`t know how I felt." Imprinting has gotten me confused lately. I wish I could just tell her everything.

"So, you decided to go out with Casey." I nodded, ashamed. Even when I did imprint, I still continued to see Casey which only caused more problems in the mix. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled, opening her eyes clearly angry.

"Me?! I just...don`t want to be tied down!" I snapped. I didn`t know how I felt about this whole situation. I`m so fucking confused. Aria shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you here?! If you didn`t notice, I have a boyfriend!" I cringed at the word boyfriend that she described _Spencer. _Some _boyfriend _if he leaves his girl out there like that. I started to shake.

"That sick bast-" I started only to be cut off again.

She raised her hand to stop him, "Don`t! Just leave."

"I can`t!"

"Why not?!"

"Because, I love you!" My eyes widen when I yelled that at her. I could hear her breathing stop as she just stared at me as if she was trying to register what I just said.

"Wha-what?" She ran her hand threw her brunette hair. Her hazel eyes scanning mines. I didn`t want this to happen. Any of it! This fight. Casey. Spencer. Her! Shit, I hate how I love her. But, at the same time, I love the feeling. Why did I have to imprint? Especially with someone whose already taken. Why did I have to be a wolf? Why couldn`t I be normal like others?

"P-Paul?" Aria started walking a bit closer and reached her hand out to touch me. As far as I`m concerned, I`m to pissed for anyone to touch me. I was shaking violently and I didn`t want to phrase right now in front of her. I already blurted out that I love her, I don`t need to morph into a giant wolf. I ran out the apartment with her yelling my name. Having no time for the elevator, I took the stairs. I heard her coming after me, but I was too fast for her. Leaving the building, I went into the woods and phrased. I started thinking about what just happened not even five minutes ago. Maybe it was just the alcohol speaking. She did say she drank. But, I still can`t believe her oh so called boyfriend didn`t drive her home. Especially when she drank. I felt something wet land on my head. I looked up at the sky to see it started to rain. The rain came down hard. I growled as I heard someone say something.

_'Paul, you alright?'_ Jacob asked.

I looked at the ground. _'Fine.'_

He shook his head, _'No you`re not.'_

I growled at him, _'Yes, I am-_'

_'No, you`re not. You`re lying to yourself and we both know it.'_ I sighed, knowing he wasn`t going to give up.

_'She`s complicated.'_

_'No one said imprinting wasn`t. And you just had the crappy luck of having one with a boyfriend.'_

I rolled my eyes. _'I know. Why couldn`t she be normal?'_

Jake chuckled, _'Yeah, Aria and normal in the same sentence. Sure...' _I laughed at that. She was a little weird. I mean, jumping off a cliff. I never seen anyone other than the pack do it on their will.

_'Give her time.'_ He simply said. I nodded. I wanted to help our relationship. And I was making her chose between me and Spencer. Truth is, I wanted her. My wolf wanted her.

Bad.

_'She`s your imprint. She`ll come around.'_

Yeah, my imprint.

**_(Aria)_**

I ran after Paul this time. I wasn`t going to let him go so easily. As I exited the building, it started raining. Dammit, I forgot how much it rained in this town. I covered my head with my hand like that was going to do anything. I looked around for a tall, tan guy, but with no avail since it was raining rough. I sighed frustrated. Tonight is just not my night. I shook my head. He`s gone. But, I-I needed him. More then I needed Spencer. My eyes grew wide as I realized I wanted Paul to be there for me. Even if he had a temper, was a man-whore, I needed him. I felt tears release, but the rain was camouflaging them. I wasn`t just crying for Paul, but for everything that happened since Spencer arrived. I hated it. But, I love Paul. I admitted it.

I love Paul!

But, I`m moving way to fast with this. I need to find Spencer. As I was heading back to the apartment, my body froze in place once I saw something moving fast in the woods. I let out a shaky breath and started looking around.

"H-hello?" I asked as if the thing was going to respond. Yeah, of course it is. 'Hey, I`m just going to scare the hell out of you and then eat you.' Yup, I imagine whatever that thing is out there is saying. I made a break for it and went back into my apartment soaking wet from the rain. I breath in heavily when I made it safely inside the house. I shook my head. Maybe it was just an animal. Yeah, a big, furry animal. Cue eye roll. I pushed that to the back of my mind and went into the bathroom and stripped down from the wet, sticky clothes. Jumping into a long hot shower. After changing into some sweats, I plopped onto my bed and texted Spencer.

Me: We need 2 talk.

Not expecting him to reply anytime soon, my eyes drifted off to a deep slumber, Today`s been a long day. I just want to sleep and hoped it was all just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, darlings. I made it longer this time since this is like the main chapter and whatnot. Did you like it? Yes, maybe so? Review! Also, Sugarishfreak, I guess we have a deal. I'll fully pay for your furneral. But, you have to pay for mines with that poem you made. Lol, I like yellow roses just so you know. ;)<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	15. Break Up

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight...Like I said last chapter. **_

_**Paul/OC **_

_**Playlist: **_**_Potential Break up song- Aly & Aj_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

I woke up to still have no reply with Spencer. I started to get worry. What if something happened to him? Maybe the giant thing in the woods got him? I pushed that to the back on my head. I got up and brushed my teeth. I plopped onto my couch and ran my fingers through my hair as I tried not to think about last night. I groaned. I need to get out to clear my head. Grabbing my keys and tossing on a black pull-over, I left the building. I decided to go to a diner not too far from where I live. I walked in and sat down at a booth.

"Hey, my name is Leah. Can I get you anything?" A girl with short black hair asked with a bored tone. I attempted to smile at her, but failed.

"Um, just a coffee and a muffin please." I said. She only stared at me before walking off to the kitchen. Why does she look so familiar? I feel like I know her from somewhere...She came back five minutes later with my order.

"Do I know you?" I asked as I took a sip from my warm coffee.

"I should ask you the same thing." She smirked. I knew that smirked anywhere.

My eyes widened, "Leah Clearwater?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

Taking a seat across from me, she asked, "How do you know me?"

I smiled widely forgetting all my problems from the previous night, "It`s me. Aria Mitchell." Her eyes got big.

"Really? Aria, when did you get back?" She smiled.

"Like two weeks ago."

"And why haven`t I seen you around before?" She wondered.

I shrugged, "It`s been a rough two weeks. Guys are fucking confusing." I slumped down in my seat.

"Tell me about it." She looked down angrily as she slide across from me in the booth.

"I wish I could." I felt her warm hand on my arm.

"Why don`t you? We can catch up." I gave her a small smile.

"Well, when I first moved here, I meet this guy named Paul-"

"Wait, Paul Lahote."

God, don`t tell me he banged her too?

"Yeah..." I said slowly. I could`ve sworn I heard her growl.

"That asshole." I raised my eyebrow.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, unfortunately we`re are _friends."_ I didn`t buy it, but didn`t push it either. I continued to tell her everything that happened. After I finished, she just stared at me blankly. Like she was deciding to say something.

"I think you should find Paul."

"What?!" I asked her shocked.

She ran her fingers through her hair, "Listen, I know-"

"Excuse me, Miss." Leah turned to glare at the customer.

"Don`t you see I`m busy?" I chuckled. Nothing really has changed.

"Leah!" I looked over to see Sue who looked pissed.

"Sue!" I smiled and waved. She noticed me before coming over to the table.

"Aria? Oh, I`ve missed you!" She gave me a hug.

"I`ve missed you too." I said letting go.

"Leah, go help that customer now." Sue commanded. I`m guessing she owns the diner. Leah rolled her eyes before getting up. I chuckled as the person she was helping cowered back by her ultimate death glare.

Sue shook her head at her daughter, "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"Keep her on a letch." I muttered taking a bite out of my muffin.

"Heard that." Leah says as she passes my table with the scared clients behind her.

I let a small chuckle. My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

Spence: Go ahead. Talk.

My smile was instantly wiped from my face. I felt someone` s hand on my shoulder. "You okay, dear?" Sue asked.

I gave a fake smile, "Yeah. I have to go." I reached to grab some money from my pocket until she stopped me.

"It`s on us." I smiled.

"Thanks Sue. I`ll come back sometime again." I said grabbing my coffee. "Bye Leah." I said then walked out the diner. I started texting him back.

Me: Face to face.

Spence: Why should I?

Why does he have to be so complicated?!

Me: Because this is important.

Spence: Meet me at the park.

I drank the last of my coffee before dumping it in the garbage. I got on my motorcycle and drove off to the park where we were supposedly meeting. I started to look for Spencer. Soon after, spotted him next to the pond on a bench. I sat down beside him without taking my eyes off the pond full of ducks and swans.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" He questions after a while of silence.

I sighed, "Remember when I first moved here, but we didn`t want to break up because we _loved _each other?"

He raised his eyebrow then looked at me, "Loved?" He defiantly pointed out the past tense.

I ran my hands through my hair, "Yeah. And everyone thought it wasn`t going to work since we were over two thousand miles away from each other. But, we tried to them wrong." I laughed dryly, "We failed miserably."

"What are you trying to say?" I groan frustrated. He knows what I`m trying to say. He`s making this even harder.

"I`m trying to say is...I think we should...break up." I said quietly. I could see the hurt in his eyes that soon changed to fury.

"What?! Break up?!" He shot up from the bench throwing his hands in the air. I noticed people were looking at us. I sunk down in the seat blushing. He was causing a scene. Something I really didn`t want to do, but given any chance, Spencer will let everyone know what`s going on. "It`s because of that Paul dude isn`t it?" I blushed harder.

"No."

"No?! I see you fucking blushing!" I stood up in his face.

"Maybe I`m blushing because you`re embarrassing me!" I shouted back.

"Oh, now I`m embarrassing you?! You know, I felt guilty about what I did, but not anymore. I don`t regret it at all." He crossed his arms and turned away from me like a big baby. He was being overdramatic. Soon my body drained from the anger and filled with confusion as I stared at the back of his head confused. What does he mean he felt guilty about what he did? What did he do?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I lowered my voice into a stern whisper.

"I`m talking about how I slept with Casey!" Whoa, wait what? He slept with Barbie? Even though I`m in the process of breaking up with him, it still hurts. Like I`ve just been slapped in the face. Out of all these girls here, he had to chose Barbie. Barbie! I blinked away the tears. I shouldn`t cry over someone like him. He just said he didn`t even feel guilty.

"Y-you did?" I tried to keep my voice strong, but it cracked under all the emotions that were racing through my head.

"Yeah, she actually wanted me."

And there, ladies and gentleman is where I snapped. My face twisted with anger, "I told you I wanted to wait after I get married. But, I guess you don`t care, huh? Just sleep with anyone, huh?! I bet this isn`t your first time! I should`ve listened to my dad." I said the last part mainly to myself.

"Oh, honey. Don`t flatter yourself." He continued as he turned around, "You were a tough one to crack. Hell, I even put up with your insane family and I still didn`t get my reward." Reward? RE-FUCKING-WARD?! Was this some type of game to him where he just messes with anyone's emotions? Because it is certainly not. If he wants a reward then he`s barking up the wrong tree. And he called my family insane?! Oh, I`ll show him insane. As if my fist had a mind of it`s own, I punched him square in his nose with all I had in me. I ignored the throbbing from my hand as he fell down with a loud thud and kicked him where the sun doesn`t shine. He grunt loudly as the crowd oh-ed in response. There was blood running down his nose, but he only paid attention to his no-no zone.

I grabbed him by his hair, roughly and bent down so I was close to his ear, "There you go, _Spency_. Your reward for being a total douche." I whispered before releasing his head.

I turned around, done with his shit. I glared at all the people that stood there watching the whole thing go down. I ran to my vetical and rode home trying so hard not to think about what just happened because I guaranteed you I`ll crash. I finally made it home. As I closed the door, I ran out of energy and sled down the door. I started panting heavily and I felt like I couldn`t breathe. The room seemed like it was spinning and I felt my head pounding. I felt like I had to vomit. I was having a panic attack. This happens four years ago when I first left for college. I placed my hand over my heart as I tried to take calming breathes.

"Aria?" There was a knock on the door. I moved and opened the door without moving from the floor. Leah stood there confused before looking down at me. She immediately bend down to help me. "Aria! We have to get you to get to Dr. Cullen." She picked me up easily, but I wasn`t worried that at the moment since I was having a panic attack.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I PASSED THE HOUNDRED REVIEW MARK! Happy dance time! *Happy dance* I just wanted to say how I have amazing reviewers and you guys need to know that. So, just a gift to you guys...Aria and Spencer broke up. I knew how much you hated him. Now all Paul`s gotta do now is go all 'Mister Steal Yo Girl' and boom! Honestly, I don`t know...Everything just...Aria...Paul wasn`t even in this chapter. But, what about Aria? Guess you have to wait until the next chapter. Review!<br>~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	16. Bella Swan

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight...Like I said last chapter.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Crawl- Chris Brown**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

I raced to the Cullen`s in full speed once I heard what happened to Aria. I leave her alone for one day and she`s already hurt! I`m the worst person ever. First, I yell at her, then lead her outside in the rain, scared her to death, and now look where she is! And it`s not helping that they`re all leeches surrounding her right now. I was feeling very territorial over her at this exact moment. I came to a stop once I stood in front of the big mansion like house. I phrased back and pulled my shorts on. Running to the door step, the blonde opened the door for me. Oh, great. Just what the doctor recommended, a sharp tongue leech. Oh, how my day keeps getting better and better.

She covered her nose, "You smell like wet dog."

I rolled my eyes and growled at her, "You smell like nagging bitch." I pushed pass the fuming blonde. I just wanted to see Aria. I walked into the living room to see Edward, Bella, their child, Jake, the big buff guy, pixie girl, and the emotional one. Well, she`s not in here. Where the hell did they held my imprint? I bet they put her in a dungeon. I swear on my life if they did-

"She`s upstairs." Edward answered my thoughts clearly looking pass the whole dungeon comment. Hell, you never know, this house is big. I nodded at him and made my way up the stairs glaring at the blonde on my way as she continue to watch me with a disgusted expression. I made it up the stairs to see Carlisle closing the door softly behind him. He was the only vampire I liked since he fixes our inhuman injuries. He looked up from his clipboard to see me. He gave me a gentle smile before raising his hand for me to shake. I shook it and practically spilled my mind out.

"How is she? Is she okay? Oh God, give me the good news first-" He chuckled cutting me off. I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

"She`s doing just fine. She just had a panic attack, that`s all."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Panic attack?"

He nodded, "I`m guessing too much was going on in her head. A lot of stress can do that to the brain and cause a break down." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "She`s in the room."

I gave him a thankful smile, "Thanks, Doc." I passed him and slowly walked into the room to see Leah sitting next to a sleeping Aria. I raised my eyebrow. What was she doing here? With my imprint?

"What are you doing here?" I asked Leah confused. She took her eyes off the unconscious girl to glare at me.

"Watching over my best friend."

I scoffed, "Best friend?" I never heard Aria mention Leah being her best friend.

"Yes, we`ve been friends we were little. The only girl who was fearless." She gave a small smile. It was quiet for a while before I spoke again.

"You found her like this?"

She singly nodded, "Yeah. All this stress you two idiots giving her." I growled at the mention of her _boyfriend_.

"He`s the idiot. I`m only trying to help."

"Maybe she doesn`t want your help!"

"Keep your voice down." I said in a warning tone as I watch Aria stir around in the bed.

She rubbed her temples, "At least she got rid of one idiot." She muttered. I looked at her puzzled. What does she mean she got rid of one? Did she...?

"She broke up with _Spencer_?" I asked with hope in my voice.

She smirked at me, "I hear that faith in your voice." I blushed as she chuckled clearly amused with me embarrassing myself. "...Yeah. She did." I grinned huge.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup..." She looked back at Aria, "But, I don`t think she`ll be looking for love in a while."

"Why?"

She cringed and cursed, "Forget I even said anything." I shook my head as I sat in a chair across from her.

"Nope, you already started, might as well finished."

"I don`t know if she`d-"

"Leah." I said sternly, "I want to know what he did to her."

She looked down in her lap and was quiet. Only the soft sound of Aria breathing and the clock ticking was heard in the silent room. As seconds go by, I grew more and more impatient. Finally, she decided to speak, "He...cheated on her." I growled and stood up making the chair fall back onto the floor. I started to shake violently. Who would ever want to cheat on her? She`s the most perfect thing that ever existed. I don`t even care if she doesn`t like the word perfect, she is in my eyes.

"Paul, you need to calm down." Leah said fully alarmed, but it didn`t work. I could just see the hurt in Aria`s eyes when she found out. This only angered me even more.

"Paul," Edward said walking through the door along with Jacob. "You need to stop."

"How can I?!" I barked.

"Jasper," He called. The blonde boy sped to the room. Suddenly, I didn`t feel angry anymore. More calm and relaxed. I glared at the bloodsucker.

"Don`t use your stupid powers on me." I say, heated.

"You need to stop. Aria is in the room." Jake said grabbing me roughly. I stopped fuming and looked at Aria who was still asleep. I looked down ashamed. Me and my temper are going to be a problem.

"Sorry." I snatched my arm from him.

"I know it`s upsetting," Edward started, "but, it`ll come out a good outcome."

I nodded. They hesitated to leave, but finally did leaving Aria and me alone. I sat in a chair beside her and just admired her. She doesn`t deserve this. I brushed on of her curls away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I`m sorry, Aria." I mumbled as I kissed her forehead. I held her hand not letting go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aria)<strong>_

My eyes began to flutter open as I felt someone hold my hand. Their hand was steaming hot causing me to flinch away from their grasp.

"Aria! You`re awake." I looked up to see Leah grinning at me. I ran my fingers through my hair and examine my surrounding. I was in a bright room, ontop of a hospital bed. Except, I wasn`t in a hospital. I rubbed my eyes.

"W-where am I?" I asked curious.

She rolled her eyes, "The Cullen`s." She mumbled. Cullen`s? Where have I heard that name before?

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Leah`s voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I sat up a little.

"What happened? Why`d you have a pass out?" She clarified. I thought about that bastard who cheated on me. I huffed and laid back down while crossing my arms.

"I don`t want to talk about it." I said icily. This only concerned Leah even more until her eyes showed anger.

"Was it Paul?" Paul? What does he have to do with it? I raised my eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"No. It was Spencer." She calmed down a bit and muttered something under her breath.

"Continue,"

I sighed and propped myself up, "Well, basically, my boyfriend is a lying doof snoozel."

She smirked at my wording chose. "Doof snoozel?"

"Yeah!" In my world, doof snoozel is a very bad word and mean. So, therefore, Spencer is a doof snoozel.

She chuckled, "Um, okay. You`d like to explain why he is a..." She stiffened her laughed as I stared at her amused, "d-d-doof snoozel?" She just burst out laughing. I started joining her. After we calmed down, I wiped a tear from my eye.

"O-okay. Finish." My face immediately turned into a scrawl.

"Right. He cheated on me with a slut and possibly more." I shrugged as if it was nothing. I heard something growl. I looked at Leah to see her shaking a little. "You okay there?" I asked a little shock.

She grinded her teeth together, "Fine." She took a couple calming breaths.

I sighed and laid down, looking at the ceiling. I decided not to tell her about who he slept with and who the Barbie went out with. "We`ve been together for four years." There goes that growling again. It was quiet in the room for a few minutes before I interrupted it, "Can I tell you something?"

"...Sure."

"I-I`ve lost the spark way before we broke up." From the corner of my eyes, I see her raise her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn`t feel anything when we kiss." It`s true. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

"Oh," Was all she could say.

"I guess it was the right thing. I was meaning to break up with him before, but after I did, he admitted that he slept with someone else. He said he didn`t even feel guilty about it either. It hurt...Badly. But, now I don`t have to worry about him anymore." I turned to Leah. She stared at me as if she was trying to read me. She sighed.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep." I nodded without an argument and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up to something being knocked over. I wanted to open my eyes, but it wouldn`t allow me to. I just settled for the use of my ears to tell me what was going on.<p>

"Paul, you need to calm down." Leah says, frightened. Paul? What was he doing here? Come on eyes! I want you to open!

"Paul," An unknown voice says as the door opens. "You need to stop."

"How can I?!" He shouted, obviously angry.

"Jasper," The unknown voice calls. Who the hell is that?

"Don`t use your stupid powers on me." Powers? What the hell was he talking about?

"You need to stop. Aria is in the room." I heard Jacob`s voice.

"Sorry." Paul says, sounding ashamed.

"I know it`s upsetting," The voice answers, "but, it`ll come out a good outcome." After a while, I felt someone`s presents next to me. I tried to relax as much as possible.

"I`m sorry, Aria." Paul said as he kissed my forehead. I bit my lip to stop the smiling. God, what does this boy do to me? He interlock his hand with mines. I felt something go through my body. A shock.

A good shock.

I never experience this feeling with Spencer ever. It was new and intriguing. Paul could easily replace Spencer in an instant because Paul and I had something Spencer and I never had. Sparks. And I was loving every second of it. I wanted more, but I couldn`t bring myself to do so. To be completely honest, I was scared. Scared of rejection and being hurt again. I know I should give Paul at least one shot, but...I want to be friends first and see where it goes from there.

"I know you`re awake." He startled me. I slowly opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I instantly smiled back at him.

"How did you-?" I raised my eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Your breathing seemed faster when you`re awake." How did he know my breathing was irregular? "So, are you okay?" Their were worry that clouded his eyes and I knew he truly care.

"I`m fine." I said dully.

"But-"

"I said I`m fine." I snapped. I didn`t mean to snap, I`m just tired of everyone asking that stupid question. "Sorry." I looked around the room, avoiding his gaze.

"Don`t be sorry." He place his finger under my chin and made me look his direction. I stared into his eyes as I watched him lean in. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I wanted to be friends first...screw it! I closed my eyes and started leaning too. Almost there.

Almost-

"Well, Miss. Mitchell-" I jumped away from someone`s voice. I looked up to see a pale doctor with blonde hair. He looked up from his clip board and shook his head, "I`m sorry. Were you busy?" Normally I don`t like doctors since they hit my bum when I was first born, because who does that? I was just born. What did I ever do to you? But, I`m actually happy he stopped the kiss.

"Not at all." I gave him a secure grin. He smiled back as my eyes flickered to Paul who had a hurt and annoyed expression on his face. I looked away, not wanting to see him that way.

"Okay. Well, Miss-"

"Aria." He keeps calling me Miss.

"Aria." He corrected, "You are good to go. If you have any other problems, don`t hesitate to give me a call."

"Okay, doc." I nodded at him and sat up. Paul helped me up. I smiled at him and went down stairs. We walked into the living room where their were pale people there, Jacob, Nessie, Leah...and...

Bella Swan?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that was interesting. Hmmm, so how many of you are glad Spencer is out of the picture? Maybe? What do you think Aria will do to Bella? Review!<strong>_

_**~HaterGoing2Hate**_


	17. Being A Tease

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight...Like I said last chapter.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Can You Feel My Heart- Bring Me The Horizon**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

Now I knew why the name Cullen seemed so familiar. The guys mentioned Bella changed her last name to Cullen. I glared at her. I was in _her _house. She probably poisoned me! I wonder how long it takes effect before I hunch over and die? I examine her new figure. She seemed to got much paler if that was possible and her eyes were golden. I could`ve sworn they were brown. You don`t know how bad I want to beat her with a small child right now...I erased the thought form my head as I breathed out and placed a fake smile on my face.

"Bella." I forced out with a semi-sweet smile. My eyes flickered to Paul who had an amuse look on his face. I think he has a hint that I hate this bitch. Suddenly, a pale guy with the same color eyes stepped to Bella`s side and he glared at me. Well, who ran over your puppy? I honestly didn`t like him as much either. I prefer tan. Maybe it`s the Quileute blood in me. That and he`s just being plain rude with the glaring.

"Paul," The guy said in a warning tone. I looked around the tense room. But, there was a blonde girl who smirked at me along with Leah. They looked complete opposites, but there smiles matched . Evil. It kind of scared me a little. I felt someone pulled me out the room. I turned to Paul who looked like he was trying not to laugh. We walked into the woods as I looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Why are we going in the woods?" He shrugged, chuckling a bit from the event that just happened.

"I didn`t bring my car."

"So, you walked through the woods?!" Paul only smirked at me. He just hella scares me sometimes and make me want to shoot him for how much worrying he has me doing. "Unless..." I started to question, "This is some type of joke where you murder me where no one could hear me. Then I have to say: well done, Lahote. Well done." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shoot. You figured out my master plan. You are too smart for your own good, Mitchell."

"Well, I`ve been told." Paul just shook his head. He continued to drag me through the woods as I just observe the surroundings.

Trees.

Trees.

Oh, and look. More trees.

In case you didn`t notice, it`s really green here. And rainy. And cloudy. Why did I like it here so much? Because, I grew up here and gotten used to this environment. Maybe because Paul`s here.

Maybe.

I began to trip at how fast he was dragging me. "Hey, slow down would ya." I complained. He did so and I caught up with him. "Why`d you pull me out the house?" He smirked again.

"Because, you looked like you wanted to kill Bella."

Because, I do.

I crossed my arms, "Killing is over exaggerating." He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "I mean, if I stab you and didn`t help while you just bleed out, it`s not killing." He chuckled as if I just told an inside joke that I didn`t even know about.

He nodded, "Yeah, because it`s called murder." I laughed. "You scare me sometimes." He told me honestly.

"I scare a lot of people." I shrugged.

"Why do you hate Bella?" He decided to ask. Oh, come on. I didn`t _hate _her. I just...strongly dislike her. That`s all.

"I don`t hate her...I mean, if she was on fire and I had a glass of water, I`d probably drink it." I shrugged. I heard him chuckling. We continued to walk and I was hoping he knew where he was going. "Do you even know where you`re going?" I mumbled.

He scoffed, "Nope. I just lived here my whole life and have no clue where in hell I`m going." He said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I`m sorry. Maybe, I should have more faith in the great and magical Paul Lahote." I rolled my eyes. He had a smug look on his face.

"Exactly."

"Shut up. You`re not so big and powerful." I crossed my arms and rolled my neck in a dramatic way. Suddenly, I ended up on the ground with Paul on top of me. He held my hands above my head as I tried to squirm away. I giggled as he smirked.

"Take it back."

"Never!" I laughed. His smirked turned bigger as if he wanted me to challenge him. He started tickling me as I laughed harder. My side began to hurt.

"O-okay! I-I-"

"Out with it, women!" He teased.

"Sorry!" He stopped tickling as I began to calm down. But, Paul didn`t move. He just sat there and stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I felt my heart beat louder and louder as we continue to stare at each other. I wonder if he could hear it because I sure in hell can. We stood there for a while and I just started to think was he going to lean in? We always catch ourselves in this situation and he always leans in, but for some reason, he wasn`t this time. Was there something on my face? Then, he just got up without a word. I blinked a few times before getting up myself. I was kind of disappointed that he didn`t this time. I was full on for it. I would hold back because I _had _a boyfriend, but I realized I didn`t love him. I love Paul. Maybe, he doesn`t love me back? Maybe, I was just a faze he moved on from. I mean, I did say I wanted to be friends first.

I don`t know what I want anymore.

"Uh, Aria?" I looked up at Paul to see him with slight entertained look on his face. I then noticed we were in front of my door. I blushed.

"Oh, how`d we get here so fast?" We were honestly just in the woods like five seconds ago.

He chuckled, "Well, you looked pretty deep in thought there. Care to share?" He leaned up against the wall.

"Um, not really." I admitted as I walked into the still broken lock apartment. I seriously have to call somebody for that.

He followed me and close the door as if that was going to do any justice. "Come on, Ari. You can tell me anything." We walked into the kitchen as I hopped onto the counter top.

"Nah, I don`t feel like it." I shrugged. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bit into it. Paul came up between my legs and I bit hard on the apple I was chewing to try and seem like I wasn`t faze by it.

"Are you sure?" He said just above a whisper. His husky voice sent shivers down my back. He grabbed the back of my thigh to pull me closer to him, licking his lips as I felt my heart sped up. Damn you butterflies that`s fluttering in my tummy. Come on, Aria. Control that heart beating. You can do it...no I can`t. I just continued to stare at him, just waiting for him to attack me with his lips right here. He started to smirk and took the apple from my hand and took a bite out of it. He stepped back.

Was he seriously toying with my emotions right now.

"I-I`m su-sure." Damn it. He had me stuttering. He shrugged.

"Fine. Suit yourself." And with that, I heard the front door close. I just replayed the scene that had unfolded not less the five minutes ago. First, he decides to tease me in the woods. Then, he pretends he was going to attack me with his declious lips just now. And now , he stole my damn apple! What a sicko. I huffed and crossed my arms.

Why does he make me feel this way?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Cinco De Mayo day... and if you don't celerbrate that then happy birthday ... to someone...out there. Okay, now I'm just being weird. Anyhow, Paul`s being a little tease, isn`t he. Now, they`re both single and you know two single turn out to be...? I`ll let you decide that. Review.<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	18. Grocery Shopping

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own twilight...Like I said last chapter._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Naturally- Selena Gomez_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

After I left Aria`s apartment, I went home. I shut the door behind me and ran my fingers threw my hair as I began to pace around my living room. I started to think about what happened today. In the woods when I was on top of her, inches away from her face. It took every ounce of me not to kiss her. I mean, she was standing right there and it could`ve easily been done. It could`ve been so easy. I had three opportunities to kiss her and I didn`t take them. Three! And not even one was taken. I knew it wasn`t wrong since she was no longer taken and I saw it in her eyes that she wanted to do it too. It was clear as water on her face which made it even more impossible to resist. But, I didn`t. I wanted it to be more special. I wanted to prove to her that I`m nothing like Spencer and would treat her with my all. He didn`t deserve such an amazing girl. She could`ve have done much better.

Which is why I had planning to do. A lot of it and I needed help. So, what`d I do? I called Jake. He knew her for his entire life. Who knows Aria better than him? I took out my phone and dialed my wolf brother number. I waited for it to ring a couple times until on the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice came on the other line.

"Uh, hey Jake." How was I going to say I literally wanted to claim his best friend? He wouldn`t hesitate to beat me into a coma.

"This is about Aria, isn`t it?" Well, I guess I didn`t have to tell him since he seem to already know.

I nodded my head, before realizing he can`t see me, "Yup."

There were noises in the background. "I`m in my way." And then the phone went dead. I placed the phone back into my pocket and waited for him to come over. After a while, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up to (not surprisingly) find Jacob.

"So, what about Aria?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch. I started to scratch behind my neck and looked at my shoes.

"Well, I sorta wanted to ask her out and I wanted it to be special... And you`ve known her the longest-"

He put his hand up to stop me. "Are you willing to take on this dangerous experiment?" He asked, seriously. When it comes to Aria, everything is dangerous. That`s what I love about her. I looked up at him and smirked.

"I've been ready for a while now."

He rolled his eyes, "It`s your funeral." He muttered. I shook my head.

"Okay. Well, obviously she likes Minnie Mouse-"

Jacob scoffed, "Likes? The chick is obsessed."

I laughed, "Yeah, getting to that. How did that obsession started?"

He leaned back on the couch and sighed, "Once upon a time, when we were little, Aria and I would watch Mickey Mouse Club House and that`s were it all began." I chuckled, "I tried to stop it, but she was in too deep."

"What else does she like?"

He tapped on his chin for a moment, thinking, "She likes vintage things." You know, why am I not surprise?

"Weirdo." I muttered.

Jake smirked, "But, she`s your imprint." I grinned.

"Okay, what about...a drive in movie theater?" I suggested. That seemed vintage enough.

"That`s not a bad idea. But, do they even have those anymore."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "This is La Push. I`m sure they do." Then, I remembered that Aria`s favorite movie was The Wizard Of Oz. I could take her to see that.

"What about foods?" I asked as I mentally took down note in my head.

He thought for a while, "Aria love foods. It doesn`t matter what it is. As long as it`s food, you`re set." He explained, "But, her favorite is Brenzel."

"Brenzel?" What...the fuck...is that?

He shrugged, "It`s basically a pretzel."

"Why didn`t you just say that?" He rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"Alrighty then. Looks like you`re all set." Jake clapped his hands together and got up, "But, if she ever mentions something about guns, knives and grenades, run. Run as far as you can and never look back." He warned. I raised my eyebrow as he walked over to the front door.

"Why?"

He stared at me, "Dude, her dad`s in the military. I`ll be aware." He as if something clicked in his brain, he started laughing, "I`ll pray for you once you meet him." I`m pretty sure my tan figure paled as if I seen a ghost. Holy shit, I forgot her dad was in the military. Jacob made his fingers into a gun shape, "Keep an eyes out." He told me and pretended to shoot me as he laughed his way out my house.

I just stood there though. Aria loves me right and I love her. Maybe she`ll convince her dad not to kill me? Yeah...what am I even panicking for? I haven`t even meet the man and were not even dating yet. Breath, Lahote. Breath. I shook my head, erasing the thought.

A scary thought

* * *

><p>"Paulie, come on." Aria called as she got out my truck. She skipped to my side of the door and opened it for me for a change since I was taking my slow time. I chuckled. She invited me to tag along on her grocery shopping because and I quote, she needed muscle to carry all her damn bags. Her words not mines. But, I am flattered that she admires my muscle.<p>

"Alright, alright." I got out the truck along with her and walked beside her as we entered the grocery store. She grabbed a cart and examine the store.

"So, what are we getting exactly?" I questioned. She narrowed her eyes as she shrugged.

"I don`t know. I just thought about winging it." She grabbed some milk and placed it in the cart. "Besides, I wouldn`t have to do this if you guys would stop eating my damn food."

I raised my hands in surrender, "Hey, it`s not my fault Emily buys weird food now."

"Weird foods?" She mutters to herself as if she`s trying to figure out something. She grabbed three pineapples and set them in the cart.

"Damn, why so many pineapples? You know SpongeBob lives there." I teased.

She grinned, "Pineapples are life, duh." Interesting. We were silent for a while as she picked out groceries. I started to think about how I was going to approach this. So, now that Aria`s single, I can only do the one thing I`m good at.

Flirting.

Was this a possible death wish? Yes, yes it is. Am I willing to give it a try? It`s worth isn`t it? Am I aware that she has a father that has experience with thousands of weapons? I couldn`t forget.

I looked at the tag that was on the back of her shirt giving me a glimpse of her bra from the back. She stopped pushing the cart and froze all together.

"What are you doing?" The question was slow.

I only smirked at her, "Like I thought. Made in heaven." I released the tag as she hesitated to move again.

"Actually, like most things, it`s made in China." She responded. Well, that didn`t work.

New trick, "You must be tired because you`ve been running through my mind all day." I said smoothly. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"No. I`m tired because I`ve been trying to look for a job and have no luck finding something I like." At that moment I just wanted to tell her she didn`t even have to work in her lifetime and I`ll take care of her. But, that`ll sound weird to her and I don`t want to scare my imprint away.

I tried a new approach. "Can I have your number? I seemed to lost mines."

She semi-glared at me, "Apparently, you already have my number." She grabbed some bananas. My smirk deflated a bit as I remember I indeed did. She muttered something about killing Jacob or something with her Beretta M9. Not sure, but I`m pretty sure it was a gun...WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET A GUN!? I shook my head, erasing my thought about my imprint having a weapon. It didn`t take me long to figure out she wasn`t the one for pickup lines, so their was really no use. She`s just so different.

I love that about her.

We pulled into the bread aisle as she glance over the options. She finally decides to grab the one on the very top, but her being short doesn`t do her any justice. I silently chuckled and went behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She jumped in surprise before looking up at me and smiled. I grinned back as she grabbed the bread. I set her back on the ground as she turned to me.

"Why thank, kind gentlemen." She bowed down as I chuckled.

"Anything for ma`lady." She blushed. She placed the bread in the cart. "We can make this faster if you go get the eggs." I nodded at her and went to a different aisle.

"You and your girlfriend are too cute." I turned my head to an old lady and grinned at her. Her tanned skin matching the rez and her greying hair into a neat, tight bun. I was easily shadowing over her small and fragile figure.

I didn`t even bother to correct her, "Thank you."

"No problem, dear. I never seen young love so passionate before." I gave her a cheeky smile and blushed lightly. She giggled and pinched my cheeks like old people do. I grabbed the eggs as Aria skipped over to us excited with a container in her hand.

"Paulie, I found Minnie Mouse cookie." She waved them in front of my face.

I chuckled, "Okay, we`ll get them." She nodded as she dragged me away. I saw the old lady wave goodbye and I waved back. She thought we were couple. Did we act like one? I was generous that she thought that way about Aria and I`s love was passionate. To bad we weren`t dating and I`m determine to make it happen. Because I love her with my everything and all and I sure in hell hopes she feels the same way about it too. But, until then we have yet to make it official.

Just wait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That cute little moment with Paria. (Paul and Aria) Twifreak came up with the name. So, thank you . I freaking love it so now they have a ship name. Team Paria! Did you enjoy it? Review!<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	19. Bless Your DNA

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own twilight...Like I said last chapter. But, I don`t own Disney either so that`d make it fair. _**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Crazier- Taylor Swift_**

* * *

><p>"I got the job!" I squealed as I ran to Emily's living room where everyone were at relaxing. I rarely squealed which earned me a bewilded look from the entire crowd. I fought off the blush that raised to my cheeks as Embry raised his eyebrow.<p>

"Job? Where?" He questioned.

"At the police department. I get to handle guns." I grinned. They snickered as some rolled their eyes. Well, I was expecting a 'congratulations' or even a damn high five, but you know, rolling eyes works too.

"There`s the catch." Jared muttered. My head snapped to him instantly.

"I`m just surprise it has nothing to do with Minnie Mouse." Jake muttered.

"Obsessed." Coughed Leah. I wish people would stop saying I`m obsessed. I`m just...overly dedicated.

_Aka: obsessed._

No one asked you!

Before I can put my two cents in, Jared spoke again, "Have you always been this crazy?"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. He sunked down deep into the couch cushion as Kim who was on his lap smirked at her wimpy boyfriend. Even though I`ve only known Kim for a short period of time and knew for a fact she was shy, I think she was beginning to show her true colors. Hanging around me does that to you.

"N-nothing." I smirked widely as he stammered. I got the big boy stammering.

Point one Aria!

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, " I glared at Jared, Jacob and Leah and watched as they avoided my gaze. "I start Monday." I saw Claire's eye lit up.

"You get to shot up bad guys?" She abandon her crayons and coloring book on the coffee table to walk over to me. Honestly, she was a bundle of joy and an amazing little girl. Sorry Seth, but she knocked you out of the park. Quil, who acted like a big brother and coloring with her had stopped all process and eyed her with adoration. I squited down to match her height.

"Of course. Maybe I`ll even show you how to use-" I offered.

"Nope." Quil butted in.

I just rolled my eyes and whisper in her ear, "I`ll tell you later." She gave me a toothy grin and hugged me. It took me by surprise causing me to fall on my butt with Claire still in my arms. Everyone laughed as the 5 year old finally pulled away. I noticed Paul pouted a bit which made my eyebrows furrow. I wanted to ask why was he upset, but Emily decided to call dinner which naturally made the large group of boys race off into the kitchen aside from Paul. I stood back up and watched Claire go back to coloring. I ignored the whimper one of the boy's made from the kitchen when Emily hit them with a wooden spoon, yelling something about waiting on the girls to grab their food.

I waved Paul on making him blink at my confusion. "Walk with me, Paulie." He instantly stood up and followed me out the house. We started walking down the beach as I asked him, "Why'd you look upset?"

He sighed, "I don't want you to leave." The sight of the 25 year old man whining was amusing. I see he`s been taking lessons from Claire.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not leaving. I'm just working on the weekdays from 9 am to 2 pm." I heard him groan.

"That's too long. What am I suppose to do while you're away working?" To be honest, I was not expecting this reaction. Maybe more of a shrug and change of conversation, but never this reaction.

I giggled, "I don't know. Stand by the door like a little dog." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ha-ha. You are so funny." He dulled out.

I playfully smacked his arm, "Well, not the way you`re saying it, silly."

"How can I be up beat when I`m going to be bored out of my mind without you?" He asked, "You`re like a little comedian."

I crossed my arms and chuckled, "Well, sorry. But, you`re 'comedian' needs the money and I`m very excited, so yeah."

After being queit he questioned me, "So, let me get this straight. You`re only working here because you get to use a gun? " There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Duh!" I said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Like, let`s be real. I can _shot_ people and it _not_ being a crime. This is a dream.

He chuckled. "Well, I`m ninety-nine percent sure you went to jail before and you can`t be a cop if you have-"

I cut him off, "I`ve never been to jail before!"

He stared at me.

I stared at him back.

"Okay, mall jail does _not _count." Let`s just say their was an accident in the fountain and um you know, I was placed behind the mall bars. I really don`t want to talk about it.

He put his hands in his pocket and chuckled, "Why am I not surprise? " I stopped completely and stared at him in shock. Am I really that-

_Yes._

Gee, thanks for letting me finish my question.

"What`s that suppose to mean?!" He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. No need to go all ape on me." He laughed. Oh, I'll show him ape. I jumped on his back.

I started giggling like crazy when he started to spin around in circles trying to throw me off his back. "Where's my damn bananas?!" I shouted making him chuckle.

"I don't know! You're crazy!" I smirked.

"So, I've been told." He fell over (on purpose might I add) and we landed next to each other. We laughed at each other and teased.

"You're such a small girl. I could take you on." He teased. I felt my eyes widened as I climbed on top of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt bringing him to face me.

"What did you say? Because, my army knife and shotgun says otherwise." I saw the grin on his face. No one calls me small (even if I am) and lives to see what their grandchildren looks like. We just sat there on the beach with me grabbing him by his shirt sending daggers his way. If I wasn't planning to kill him, I'd actually enjoy the moment. His soft brown eyes traced mines. His was filled with nervousness and worry. His lips were slightly apart...God, his lips. I bet their soft and warm...Good grief. Honestly, I`m already crazy and we all know it, but watching the emotions swerve in his eyes had me going insane. Even crazier than I`m already am. Bless your DNA.

Suddenly, there was a smirk on his face. "No, bless your's."

Had I really just said that out loud?

_Of course you did. You know your mouth doesn`t work with you brain. _

Well, there's no backing down now. He already heard me. Say something, Mitchell! "Yeah, bless your DNA...for having such high body temperature...'cause it's cold." I wrapped my arms around myself to try and make my lie realistic. His smirk didn't vanish though. We both knew I was lying and hell, it wasn`t one of my best.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and laid back down on the sand with me in his arms. "Bless your DNA for having beautiful eyes, nice, soft curly hair, and one hell of an ass." I felt my cheeks tint pink on my tan skin. All I heard out of that was I had a nice ass...which made me think...he`d been watching my ass?! Well, I mean I guess it`s fair because I`ve been watching his too. Opps. We stayed in that position and watched the sun set. It was a gorgeous sight. Nothing could make it even better.

"Will you go out with me?" I stand fucking corrected. It just got better.

I pulled away competely and looked down at him searching his face. "Seriously? " The confusion in his eyes told me he was nervous for his life. He only nodded. My dad always taught me if a guy ever tried to ask me out, I bring out my army knife and scare them away. Of course, I was not happy about having boys be afraid of me, but it was an order. But, I`m an adult now and I had a feeling I won't have to do that with Paul.

_I hope I don't at least._

"Um...okay." The nervousness turned into joy.

"Really?" He asked as if he couldn't believe this.

"Uh, yeah." I thought that me straddling him was making him uncomfortable, so I got up as he did the same.

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. Dress comfortable."

_Did this just happen?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I noticed...Aria is violent. So, does that mean I`m violent too? Who am I kidding? I am. I actually enjoyed looking up the proper term for the weapons. Any who, did you enjoy the chapter and the fact that Paul finally asked Aria out after the long wait? Next chapter will be their date. I`m so excited! EPPPPPP! Review!<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	20. Date Night

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : Ummm, no. I don`t own it. Nor do I own Andrew Garfield and his hair or the most awesome game, Mortal Kombat._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist:(Kiss You) __Goodnight- Gloriana_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

I kept looking in the mirror to see if my outfit was okay. Maybe it was too much...or too little. What if he doesn`t like it? What if-

_No! Stop it. This isn`t you to be worrying about what you look like._

I want to impress him.

_If he can`t accept you for who you are then he`s not worth it._

I guess you`re right.

_I know I am._

GUH! What is Paul doing to me? That boy is making me go crazy. So crazy, that I`m beginning to talk to myself. I breath out and checked myself once more. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that showed a thin line of my skin to reveal a small peek of my tattoo, acid washed jeans, black and white Jordan`s, white pearl eye rings and a black beanie that read '#Awkward' I wore bit of mascara and some lip balm. He had told me to dress comfortable, but I didn`t want to show up in sweats. I mean, as appealing that may seem, I wanted to put in some type of effort. I rubbed my lips together and examine the clock.

_6:43 P.M_

Okay, I still had time. I mean, it`s just Paul, right? He didn`t change. He`s still the asshole I enjoyed spending time with. Yeah. He didn`t change at all. That calmed me down a bit before my mind decided to do little extra thinking. But, this was a d_ate. _

_So what? We both been on dates before._

But, this felt different. It felt...words can`t even describe how I`m feeling.

_Confused? Jumbled up? Fuzzy-_

Okay, maybe there were words.

_I know-_

My thoughts were cut off my the sound of the doorbell. I looked at the clock to see it was already seven. Wow, time really does fly when you`re talking to yourself and going crazy. I slipped my phone in my back pocket and sighed. Walking out my bedroom, I slowly answered the door for the one and only, Paul Lahote. I glanced at what he was wearing. It was a black T that fitted him in all the right places, dark blue jeans , Tim boots and not to forget his leather jacket.

_No, Aria. Don`t drool. That`s not lady like._

Puh-leese. When was anything I do lady like?

_Sure point, but-_

Once again, I was snapped out of my inner self monologue, "You look beautiful." I blushed deeply at his comment.

"Well, you clean up nice too, Paulie." He gave me a cheeky grin and I noticed something was behind his back. He put it in front of me to see a Minnie Mouse stuffed toy. I took in his nervous expression as if to see if I was going to like it. "Aw, Paulie." I cooed as I gentle took the doll from his hand. "Thank you." I pulled him into a hug. He was startled at first, but eventually hugged back. This was a special occasion. I was hugging someone. And I hated hugs.

Damn, this date is already a success.

After we pulled away, I set the toy on the sofa and met Paul back at the front door and he stepped aside so I could walk out the door. Suddenly, he frowned. I looked back at him, "What is it?" I asked afraid that the date will cancel or something.

"Nothing. It`s just...this lock is still broken." I raised my eyebrow at him and then looked back to the lock before laughing.

"And, guess whose fault is that?" I questioned as he closed the door (As if that was going to do anything) and we walked up to the elevator and waited for it to open.

"Hey, in my defense, I thought you were in trouble." He declared as I rolled my eyes. The elevator made a ding sound as people escorted off the machine and we aborted on. Paul, being the gentleman he is, let me go first.

"In trouble of what?" I challenged as I pressed the lobby floor and the door closed.

He was silent for a while and a grumbled escaped his throat, "S_pencer." _I blinked a couple of times to try and register what he just said. Hell, even he knew Spencer was trouble. Everyone, but me. Was I honestly that blind to see the evil in him?

"Well, thank you." I smiled and crinkle at him as we arrived to the lobby. We exited the building and he opened his car door for me. I blushed slightly, "Oh, such a gentleman." I said in a British accent.

He jumped in the driver`s seat and chuckled, "Anything for ma`lady." I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop the super huge grin that threatened to be shown.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I looked outside the window then back at Paul. I knew I wasn`t going to get an answer especially from him. He was evil like that and conniving.

He just smirked and glanced at me, "Now, if I told you it wouldn`t be much of a surprise now would it?"

Totally called it.

I crossed my arms, "Well, what if I told you I didn`t like surprises?"

He grinned and shook his head, "Oh, on the contrary. You`ll love this one."

I smirked a little as I slouched in my seat a bit, "And how can you be too sure about that?"

"I`ve known you long enough to know you`ll most defiantly love this."

I scoffed, "Unless Andrew Garfield is going to pop up out of a big chocolate cake, I beg to differ." He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"And what does he have that I don`t have?" He asked as if it hurt him. I pretended to think as I tilted my head to the side.

"That hair." I pointed out.

He gave me a 'are you crazy' look before his eyes turned back to the road. "My hair is just as awesome as his." He declared. He was right. His hair did look soft and fluffy and I just had the sudden urge to touch it. But, I didn`t. You know why? Because that`s called being a creep.

I just continued to grin at him and shrugged, "Whatever you say."

"Anything else I should be-"

"Jealous about? Why yes. Yes you do." I interrupted.

Paul just focused on the road, "Like?" He asked slowly.

"He has spider powers." I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

Paul chuckled, clearly amused. "You know that`s just a movie, right?"

I looked down in my lap. I fiddled with my thumbs and said lowly, "I like to think it`s not." A boom of laughter scaring the shit out of me cause me to glare up at the man.

"You have one type of an imagination, huh?"

"Screw you."

"Oh, darling. The date hasn`t even started yet." He smirked and got out the car. I didn`t even realized we were parked in a parking lot. I looked out the window to see golden words flashing through the dark sky as it reflected off the window.

_Arcade Center._

I blinked a couple of times as Paul opened the door for me. I slowly got out, not taking my eyes off the blinding sign as I heard him chuckle, "Do you like my surprise?" He asked. I slowly nodded before blinking out of my trance.

"But, I`m still waiting on Andrew." I sung with a smug look. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand to lead me inside the place full of games. Paul bought twenty dollars worth of quarters and split half with me. This was starting off lovely.

"How did you know I liked video games?" I smiled at him. He returned my grin and we walked around the room full of arcade games to play.

"Like I said. I knew you would like it."

I laughed, "Cocky much?"

"Nah, just enough." We walked over to a old vintage Mortal Kombat game and put our quarters inside the machine. "Are you sure you want to play? I mean, I don`t want you to cry once I crush you in this game." He smirked.

I smirked back. Little did he know, I was the master at this game. "Oh, you are so on. But, don`t come crying on my shoulder once I beat your ass." He looked amused as we chose our characters. Of course I chose Sonya Blade who blankly reminded me of me of course. How can I resist. And Paul chose someone named Nightwolf. Hmm, fitting. The two characters popped up on the screen and then the words 'Fight.' Immediately, we started throwing combo attacks at each other.

"Finish Him!" The game said as I had the opportunity to put one last move on Paul`s character before he lost.

"Well, Paulie. Any last words before I end your ego?" I asked as his head dropped down, not wanting to see me finish off his player.

"I`m a disgrace." I laughed at him before killing off his player. Soon, the words 'Fatality.' rung through our ears and flashed across the screen.

"Cheer up ,buddy." I bumped into him on purpose. "I gave you a fair warning.

He looked up at me with pure amusement in his eyes before placing his hand over his heart as he played offended, "You ripped the head off my player and didn`t even shed a tear, you monster." I giggled.

Soon, my eyes lit up at the sight of a shooting game. I grabbed my date`s hand and pulled him over to the machine. His eyes flickered from me to the game before chuckling. "Of course." He stated. I mean, he has no real reason to be surprise that I chose a shooting game. We placed our quarters inside and picked up our plastic guns. After shooting endless zombies and laughing until our sides hurt, we used up all our quarters and was in the car again.

"Where to now?" I questioned.

"You`ll see." I huffed.

"More surprises."

He laughed, "Last time I recall, my last surprise was hella awesome."

I smiled and blushed, "It was." I admitted. We soon stopped at the edge of the woods. Once again, before I could unbuckle my seat belt, he was already opening the door. I said thank you to him as he held my hand and lead me into the woods. Ever since we found our way out of the woods from the whole Bella experience, I wasn`t worried. But, it was dark and it worried me a bit.

"This isn`t some way creepy to have your way with me, is it? Because it`s clever. I mean, no one will hear me..." I dragged off as I inspected the woods. He then stopped causing me to collide with his back. Looking up at him, I saw something flash through his eyes.

Lust.

He blinked at me a couple times before proceeding to drag me through the woods. Well, that was weird. Why did he just stop like that? And most importantly, why did he look at me like that? I shook my head, erasing the thoughts as we made it to a clearing. I gasped at the sight. There was a projector and a projector board in the middle of the mellow. Laying in the front of the screen was blanket with a mountain of pillows on it and yummy smelling candles circled around the blanket.

_No, Aria. You can't eat the candle._

Darn!

Paul lead me to the blanket and sat me down. "Do you like it?" ?" He whispered in my ear which caused the hair on my neck rise up. I breathed out as his minty breath was close.

"This is beautiful. I love it." I say as I continue to look at my surrounding. My eyes caught his expression. It had relief written all over his face and excitement. The movie started to play as I realized it was the Wizard Of Oz. I pretty much fan-girled in my seat as Paul watched me with an expression that clearly stated that I belong in a mental hospital.

Jerk.

He pulled out a picnic basket that I didn`t even know sat there and handed me a pineapples, sandwich (Which I`m sure Emily had made) and...A BRENZEL! I seriously love those things. They were like heaven in food.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked taking a bit out of it.

He shrugged and blushed slightly, "I do my research." We finished eating and watched the movie and before you know it, we were in his car again.

"That was so much fun, Paul." I declared.

"That`s a relief. I thought you`d hate it."He says as we got out the car and walked into the building. We made sure to be extra quiet since it was past midnight. We stood in front of my door and looked at each other.

"Why would I hate it? It was totally awesome and I hope to do it again sometime."

He smirked, "Miss. Mitchell, are you asking me out on a date?" He stepped closer to me. I crossed my arms and took a step forward as well.

"Depends, Mr. Lahote. Are you willing to take on the full responsibilities of taking care of me?"

Another step, "Baby, I`m already committed." The way he called me baby left butterflies in my stomach. Before I knew what was happening, he was leaning in. And so was I! I began to close my eyes as his lips brushed against mines.

Almost there.

_Ding!_

We jumped away from each other to see the old lady who didn`t help me when Jacob kidnap me stepping off the elevator. She gave us a small grin before proceeding down the hall. I blushed and opened the door the my apartment.

"I really had fun tonight Paul. Thank you." I said. He had a unreadable expression on his face before nodding.

"I`ll take you up on the date offer." And with that he was gone. I closed the door and sighed.

_This close._

I took off my beanie and ran my fingers through my hair as I dragged my feet to my room, not before picking up my gift from Paul that was on the couch. I changed into some black boy shorts and a teal muscle T. I put my hair in a pony tail and sat on my bed, snuggling close with the toy as I looking out the window wonder.

_So close._

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_Okay, how did you like their-_**

**_Aria: Hold up! No kiss or anything?_**

**_Paul: Yeah, that`s complete bullshit. You`ve had them waiting too long._**

**_Me: But, I-_**

**_Aria: *Points gun* Keep writing._**

**_Me: *Terrified and turns back to the computer* *Whispers* Why did I have to make you violent?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

Aria never looked so beautiful. I mean, she always did without any effort, but...wow. Tonight. I didn`t think I could contain myself. Hell, I`m surprised that I did. And when she said having my way with her in the woods...God, I almost took her up on that offer.

"I`ll take you up on the date offer." I said before walking away. I walked outside the building into the car.

I started the vetical, but didn`t move. I just sat there with my face in my hands. How did I miss the opportunity? Again? God, this is like the fourth time already. No, Paul Lahote is not a sissy. Aria will be mine and it will happen tonight on our first date. I turned off the engine and got out the car and ran back inside. I took the stairs thinking it`ll be faster. I stopped in front of Aria`s door, breathless and just as I was about to knock on it, she opened it with the most revealing thing I`ve saw her in yet. Tiny shorts that revealed her nice, tan legs and a muscle t-shirt.

She stared at me confused, but before she can say anything, I slammed my lips onto hers. She was shocked, but didn`t hesitate to kiss back. I kissed her with all I had in me. All that`s been bottled up. God, it felt so right to finally have her in my arms. To run my fingers through her slightly messy curls, feeling on her soft, toned skin. My wolf was going crazy, trying to claw its self out. The wolf wanted to be in control of this situation and its winning the battle. Soon enough, I let him have control. I pushed her against a wall, not breaking the kiss as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She tugged onto my hair and moaned into the kiss. I held to the back of her thigh to pull her up as I growled and ran my tongue on her bottom lip begging for permission. Her mouth opened a bit as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. We battled for determine with me loving every second of it. I never wanted this to end, but sadly I had to once I remembered that she probably needed air.

I pulled away, even more breathless than I was before and stared into her hazel eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." I said as she grinned.

"Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay. Is it safe to end it now? *Looks around the room* Okay. So, how did you like their first kissed? I was pretty much threatened, but hey, no hard feelings. I pretty much had it coming. It was either the characters or you guys. Anywho, review!<em>**

**_~HaterGoign2Hate_**


	21. Mickey & Minnie Mouse

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

_**Disclaimer : I doin't own twilight...Like I said last chapter. **_

_**Paul/OC **_

_**Playlist: La La La- The Cab**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Paul)<strong>_

I kissed her! I fucking kissed her! Okay, Paul. Stop it. Don`t act like a teenage girl who just receive a text from her text that she`s been waiting over five minutes. Alright, I`m good. I`m good...HOLY SHIT, I JUST KISSED MY IMPRINT! She tasted like cinnamon buns and happiness. I`m not sure what happiness taste like, but I`m pretty damn sure they taste like Aria`s lips. I want to taste them again. I just need to inhale them again and again and again until I become high off of them. I hope she doesn`t mind another surprise visit.

I jogged into my car as I noticed how much the sun was shining today. Well, as sunny as it can get in the November weather with light snow sticking to the ground. But, still highly unusual for La Push, but hey, who was I to damper on someone's day? Making the route I knew by heart, I walked up to Aria's door and knocked gently. I waited for her to answer when I remembered her door was still broken. Why the hell didn't I get around the fixing it? Shaking my head, I jogged back to my car to get a tool bag out of my trunk. I quickly went back to her front door and just walked in just like a stranger could've done. I growled underneath my breath at the thought of anyone harming my Aria. As soon as I entered the cozy home, a delicious smell hit my nose. What on earth is that heavenly scent? I walked into the kitchen to see Aria swaying her hips to some One Direction song. I leaned against the door frame and just watched my imprint dance away. Hey, I didn't mind her shaking her gifts.

Biting my bottom lip as my eyes drank her in. And fortunately for me, she still had in those shorts that showed more than enough skin. Those are going to be my favorite shorts from now on. Her honey kissed curly hair bounced as she moved around the kitchen swiftly, mixing in her ingredients before placing them in the waffle maker. She softly hummed to the music after carefully handling the finished waffle onto the premade stack. She finally seemed to notice me when she turned around and jumped so high into the air, you'd think she had on moon boots. She muttered profanities under her breath before placing her hand over her heart.

"Ernsthaft? Wieder mit Ihnen aus dem Nichts auftauchen! Sie gehen, um mich zu Tode erschrecken!" _Seriously? Again with you popping out of nowhere! You'll going to scare me to death!_

I shook my head not knowing a word she had said from her mouth. "I have no clue what you just said. " I say honestly, "But, you looked adorable."

A blush crept onto her cheeks as I grinned. She looked so cute when she blushed. Especially when I`m the one who caused it. She turned her attention back to scrambled eggs, "What are you going here? And most importantly, how did you get in?"

I smirked as I pushed myself off the wall, preparing myself to answer both questions with one answer. "To fix your door."

She looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "That's still broken?" It didn`t surprise me how she somehow forgot about a life threatening thing such as this one.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's still broken." I mocked her.

She faced me with her arms crossed. "I do not sound like that."

I chuckled. "I beg to differ, Munchkin."

"What's that suppose to mean? " She asked, highly offended. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. She barely reached my shoulders and she complied that she wasn`t short.

"It means you're short." I declared.

"I am not!"

I rolled my eyes. Denial was the first step. "What are you? Like 5'5?" I asked as I leaned into the counter top. She aborted her eyes and bit her bottom lip. I raised my eyebrow at her. Oh, something tells me this is going to get a thousand times more interesting.

She cleared her throat and mumbled, "5'2." I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she was short, but damn. Compared to me, I must be a giant. She swatted my arm. "Don't laugh. " She huffed which I found was adorable.

"I`m sorry. You're just so short." I chuckled.

"I can't help it if I'm lacking in the height department, you Jolly Green Giant. " I stared at her amused. Well, I never been call that before.

"Right." I drag the word out.

"Fine. You're not getting any breakfast." The smile was soon wiped off my face. If I knew teasing her about her height wouldn`t allow me to get any food, I`d tell her she`s the tallest person in the world. I set the bag on the ground.

"Breakfast?" Even though her back was towards me, I could practically see the smirk on her face. Oh, the sneaky devil her. She`s going to hold this over my head.

"Yup. Gingerbread buttermilk waffles." She sung. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I was just kidding, babe. It's actually cute." I watched as her cheeks turned red as she muttered something German underneath her breath. I kissed the top of her head and worked my way down to her neck. If you`re thinking I`m flirting myself to food...you`re completely right.

She cleared her throat and smirked, "I thought you were going to fix the door." I breath in her scent. I really didn`t want to move myself from the presence of her God good smelling scent.

"Can't it wait?" I groan. She turned around so she was facing me. Her hazel eyes staring at me, mischievously.

"Now, Paulie. Do you want burglars to walk in and try to kill me?" She faked hurt as she placed her hand over her heart. My wolf growled at the thought. No one, and I mean no one shall hurt my imprint as long as I'm here. To my displeasure of pulling away, I dragged my feet across the floor to my tool bag and to the front door where the knob has yet to be repaired. Getting on my knees so I can somewhat match its height. After midway preparing the door knob, I felt some arms wrap around me from the back.

"Your food is on the table." Aria whispered in my ear that automatically made shivers go down my back. This however goes unnoticed by her. She giggle and walked down the hall to her room. I sighed and shake my head.

"All tease." I muttered before getting up now satisfied that I didn't have to worry about some creep walking in on my girl. Making my way over to the kitchen, my eyes immediately catches the food on the table. I grinned at the heavenly look of the waffles and eggs.

_God, am I thankful she can cook._

I pretty much inhaled the food like I normally do... Maybe I should learn manners...Nah. I cleaned my dish out as the green eyed girl stepped out the room fully dress. I pouted. I will miss those short. She gently placed her palms on my chest and stood on her tippy toes giving me the illusion we were going to kiss.

"I know how much you love those shorts on me, but I can`t wear them all day." I beg to differ. If it was my choice, she wouldn`t where anything else.

I grabbed her hand and opened the door for her, "Come on, girlfriend." She spinned around with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

Well, this can`t be good.

"Girlfriend? I am aware that you didn`t ask me to be your girlfriend, Mr. Lahote." She tapped her chin with her free hand.

Dammit it, she had a point. "Okay. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked waiting for a-

"No." She snaked her hand away and skipped out the building leaving me in a gapping position. She said...no. No? But, weren`t we just kissing? Did that not mean anything? I`m so confused it`s not even funny. I followed her out the door, making sure to lock it behind me and saw her waiting on the elevator patiently while tapping her foot. I walked beside her and stared at her to see if she was joking or anything.

_Neutral._

All her face read was neutral. Nothing special crossed her face, so I was the one to speak. "...No?"

Aria`s head turned to me, "That`s what I said." The elevator dinged as we stepped on.

I couldn`t take my eyes off her, "But...why?" I questioned, hurt.

She pressed the lobby button as the doors closed before answering me, "It haves to be special."

Now I`m genuinely confused, "Special?" I scratched my head, stepping off the elevator and heading toward the direction to my car. Naturally, I opened the door for her as she gave me a thank you. After jogging to the driver`s seat, I turned the engine on and pulled out the parking lot.

She nodded, "Yep. You can`t just walk up to me-"

"Technically, I didn`t walk-"

"And ask me to be your girlfriend." She ignored me. "I don`t roll like that."

I rolled my eyes as my eyes flickered from the road to her. "Okay, then how do you _roll_?"

She shrugged, "I don`t know." She tapped my head, "That`s for you to use your creativity."

I stayed quiet for a moment, "So, that`s a no?"

She nodded once again, "Erm, I`m afraid so, Paulie."

I took one hand off the wheel and placed it over my heart, "Wow, you`re killing me." I say with a fake hurt expression.

"You`ll survive." She giggled, waving me off.

I shook my head, "I don`t know. I might not recover."

"Oh, poor baby. Man up." I couldn`t help but chuckle. The rest of the drive was filled with teasing and joking around until I pulled in front of the beach. Before she could take off her seat belt, I opened the door for her.

"Will I ever use the car door handle ever?" She joked.

I grinned, "Nope." I held her hand and walked down the beach with her, the snow crunching underneath our feet. I glanced over at the water and it looked below zero. The snow was scattered everywhere and the wind blew making Aria`s hair wave back. I noticed her shivering at the impact and automatically pulled her closer to my warm body. She relaxed in my arms.

She pointed up at the sky, "That cloud looks like Barney."

I chuckled, "And you see that where?"

"You don`t see it with the creepy smile?" Now looking at it, it kinda does. I nodded at her question.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked her very cautiously.

She shrugged, "Why not?"

I sighed, afraid of the outcome I might receive. I cleared my throat, "Where have you been all my life?" Yup, another pickup line. What can I say?

_That`s all I`m good for. _

She rolled her eyes at the poor accuse for a flirt, "You know, I`ve been here, there, almost everywhere."

I shook my head and pulled her closer to me, "Smooth." By now, we were walking into the woods and I made sure to keep her held tight to me. I moved a lot of branches out the way so we could reach our destination. We finally reached my secret hideout. She gasped at the sight.

She took in the surroundings of the trees shadowing over the small lake that was surely and slowly being cover with thin ice. It would be good to swim in if it wasn`t a freezing temperature. The small waterfall that coming in different directions making the calming noise of the water hitting the water. It was a natural green environment that looked outstanding.

"It`s...amazing." She gasped out.

"It`s even more amazing in the summer." I whispered in her ears as she looked around the place in amazement. I lead her to the rock so we could sit on them.

"How do you know this place?" She asked with such wonder.

I sighed. "When my parents divorced and my dad took me back to La Push when I was eight, I just sort of wondered upon this place. I come here every time I need to calm myself with all the drama. The divorce was nasty. He caught mom cheating in their house. Their bed. He was furious...but, mostly heartbroken." I explained as my eyes glanced over at her, hearing every detail that came from my mouth. "I guess it turned out okay since they were both polar opposites. He was a kind business man while my mother... slept around a lot. She never really cared about us. At least that`s what appears. All I have is my father now. He still calls to this very day. He ask me how I am and everything. He was my only family. I could rely on him to be there and help me with life`s troubles." I summarized my whole life story.

She squeezed my hand, "I`m sorry."

I gave her a small smile, "Hey, why are you sorry, Munchkin?" She rolled her eyes at her nickname before shrugging.

"I don`t know."

We stayed quiet only letting the sound of the water fill our ears before I broke it, "This is my secret hiding spot."

"And you showed me?" I glanced at her to see her disbelief facial expression.

"Yup. Now, it`s our`s."

She smiled from ear to ear and hugged me from the side. "Thank you, Paulie." She kissed my cheek making me fully grin at her.

"You know, there`s this question that`s been on my mind."

She giggled, "And that would be?" She dragged out the sentence.

I turned my body so I could face her, "Would you be the Minnie Mouse to my Mickey Mouse?"

She laughed, "Now, how can I say no to that?"

"You can`t." I grinned as I cupped her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_This is how`s it`s suppose to be._

* * *

><p><strong><em>You know, just a little Paria fluff there so yeah. And the hideout is in my profile in case you didn`t understand my retared explanation. Just picture it in a winter theme. So, did I trick you all in that last chapter? Hmm, I know. I'm evil. Review!<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	22. Daddy Has A Bazooka!

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: The Way- Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

"Wow, you`re a natural!'

I smirked at Charlie Swan`s compliment as I aimed my gun for the red target. It was quiet simple really…when you think your target is Bella. I know, really mean, but I have my reasons. But, hey! I`m making the shots aren`t I? Charlie just didn`t need to know what my motivation was.

"You`re scaring me, Aria. I`ve known you long enough to know that`s your plotting smirk." It`s true actually. I`ve known Charlie since I was wee big. Long before he even started to grow his mustache. That`s how he got the nickname Mustache Dad from me. I don`t think he`s very pleased, but it`s entertaining and I know that deep down (really deep down. Like all the way to China) inside he really enjoys the name.

I shook my head and handed him the weapon once the alarm went off telling us we were through for the day. "I wasn`t plotting…I was concentrating."

Concentrating on ways to murder your daughter.

_I probably shouldn`t say that to him._

Ha! Probably?

_Okay! I really shouldn`t say that._

He only shook his head and walked out the building with me. I`ve been training a couple of weeks now and today was the first time I got to use a weapon. And if you couldn`t tell, Charlie is my supervisor which basically anything that gets shot up is his fault. I know. Cool right. I mean, I won`t actually do that to the poor man. Just because I strongly dislike his daughter doesn`t mean I`m going to punish him.

He`s been already punish.

Hey, on the bright side, he has the cool looking mustache.

_You and this addiction to his facial hair are getting kind of creepy. I highly recommend that you stop._

"So, you and Paul are what these teen call an item now?" Charlie`s voice took me out of my strange argument with myself.

I raised my eyebrow, "A what?"

"You know, the new thing."

I stared at him.

"The hot stuff."

I continued to stare at him.

"Dating. Are you and Paul dating?" He asked clearly frustrated.

I oh-ed and nodded, "Gosh, Charles. English." I giggled.

He sighed and muttered something underneath his breath. I don`t know. Something about being the death of him. "So, I recently talked to your father."

My eyes lit up at the news, "Really? What did he say?"

He frowned and an unpleasant pit in my stomach told me it wasn`t going to be good news. "Well, he told me to tell you he wouldn`t be able to make it." I felt my heart instantly shatter at this information. The corners of my mouth went down as I blinked away the tears.

He promised me he`d be here and now he`s blowing me off when my birthday`s this week. Not only that, but he didn't even have the courage to tell it to me myself. That sounded so unlike my daddy I knew. It not only made me upset, but curious.

I felt a strong hand on my back, "I`m sorry, Aria." I tried to give him one of my best smiles, but I wasn`t in the mood for it.

"No harm done, Charles."

"He says he`s incredible sorry." I just nodded as he opened the door to his cruiser as I mounted on my motorcycle. We exchanged goodbyes and to be honest with you, I`m just happy the weekend is starting. Arriving to my building, I jiggled the keys into the key hole. You know this was a whole lot simpler when the knob was broken.

_You know what else was simpler? A criminal breaking into your home_.

Not anymore cause I`m a (soon to be) cop, bitches!

I finally seemed to get the door open and flipped on the lights to see unsurprisingly Paul. "You know, when I said you can wait at the door like a little puppy, I didn`t mean literally." I rolled my eyes.

He didn`t respond to my comment. He only furrowed his eyebrows and walked in front of me, "What`s wrong?" I guess his question just set off a ticking time bomb.

"Why does something have to be wrong with me? Maybe I`m just tired. You`d never know. You know why? Because you just jump to conclusions about something being wrong with me-" Before I can even finish my rant, he pulled me into his chest. His warm hand rubbed small circles on my back and I didn`t even realize the tears spilling from my eyes. Paul whispered sweet nothings in my ear as he kissed the top of my head.

After what seemed like forever, he asked me, "Are you going to tell me what`s wrong now?"

I slowly nodded and pulled away, wiping the tears from my cheeks, "My dad couldn`t make it to my party. I know it`s something petty to cry about, but I barely see him with the whole military thing."

"No, it`s okay to cry. I`m sorry to hear about him not coming. I was looking forward to meeting him." That brought a small smile to my face. My dad meeting my new boyfriend. I sure hope he liked Paul since he wasn`t to fund of Spencer. Maybe that was a sign. Well, it`s over now. I just hope he doesn`t try to scare off Paul (Even though I highly doubt Paul will not be that easy to scare off) I learned in my past time that boys who dates a member of the military feels very intimidated. Which brings a question to my mind…

"Paulie, can I ask you a question….and I want an honest answer." He nodded, so I continued. "Are you intimidated by my dad?"

He tensed, "Honestly?" This time I nodded. He sighed, "Hell yeah I am." I couldn`t help but laugh in his face. He crossed his arms, but I could see the blush leaking to his cheeks. "It`s not funny."

I slapped his arms. Hey, at least I wasn`t upset anymore. "It is! Oh, gosh! Why? Why, do you feel like your manliness is being challenge?" I smirked.

He shook his head, "Manliness doesn`t count when he can use a fucking tank to blow me up!" Then he started to look at me crazy. Okay, I should explain why he was looking at me crazy. Basically, I was on the floor having a laugh attack. It was funny.

"Do you really think you`d get blown up by a tank?" I asked as I wiped the tears of joy from my eyes and stood up clenching my belly. Ow, my side hurts.

He seems to relax at the ridiculous of how he sounded, "Well-"

"It`s a bazooka, dumbass." His face just turned full on fear. I started to die again. Soon, I heard the door open. "W-wait…" I cleared my throat, "Where are you going?" I asked, successfully subsiding my giggles.

"To tell the elders to give me a good name. I haven`t been the jolliest of them all." He stated before slamming his lips onto mines. His lips moved perfectly with mines. It was like they were made to fit in the exact spots. Electricity fired through my lips, something I always feel when we kiss. Unfortunately, Paul pulled away too fast for my liking.

"Well, good luck with that, Mr. Lahote."

"I`m going to need all the luck I can get, Miss. Mitchell." I silently giggled and closed the door behind him. I flopped on the couch and got in the awkward position to get my phone out of my back pocket behind dialing my dad`s number. He better have a good excuse to say why he can`t visit his only daughter.

It`s ringing...

It's still ringing.

Okay, this has to be the last-

_Sorry, I can't pick up the phone right now-_

Frick!

I ended the voice mail and decided to call my mum instead. Hopefully, she answers her phone.

It's ringing.

It's still ringing-

"Hello?"

Hallelujah!

"Hello, mama." I grinned instantly at her semi thick German accent.

"Oh, Aria. How are you, schätzchen?" (_Sweetie)_

I sighed, "Not good."

"Why is that?" I could practically see her pout.

"Because, dad`s not coming." I explained. She was quiet for a while that I had to say hello to make sure she was still there. "Do you know what`s that about?"

There was shuffling in the back ground before she spoke, "No, liebling. I`m afraid not. He`s been really busy." _(Darling)_

I breathed out as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Well, that`s okay."

"Sorry, Aria."

"No worries." I stayed quiet as I pondered on a change of subject, "So, I`m dating someone else."

"Really?" Their was pure shock in my mother`s voice. "Who?"

I laid back down on the couch and twirled one of my curls with my fingers, "His name is Paul. He`s so sweet and...he`s different."

"Different?" She mummer, but I don`t think it was towards me. "What happened to Spencer?"

"He`s an asshole." I confessed.

"Aria." She scolded.

I groaned loudly, "He is, Mama!"

She didn`t say anything, "Is Paul better then-"

"Yes." I didn`t hesitate with that answer. I knew for a fact that Paul was a million times better then Spencer. There was no debate on it. Paul treated me like a princess and away have that look of adoration when he looks at me. Every time we touched, even if it was a simple brush on the shoulder, I`d feel fireworks. I love the way he makes me feel. Just a simple touch makes my body go on over drive.

"He sounds wonderful and I can`t wait to meet him." I smiled at the news, "And I can`t especially wait til your father meets him." I couldn`t help but giggle when the previous conversation of my boyfriend and I popped into my head.

"Mama!"

"What? Who needs cabled TV when you have this?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but had a smile plastered onto my face. "Bye, Mama."

"Goodbye, honig." _(Honey_) I closed my phone, lying it on my belly and my eyes began to flutter close as I entered a set of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINALLY, OUT OF SCHOOL! I thought I was going to die from the lack of sleep giving towards me. Seriously! Anywho, just a filler. BOOO! I know, but I promise the next chapter will be better and will be Aria`s birthday party. And yes, even you have to bring a gift for her. Guys! Just think Aria! She`s crazy so she`ll like crazy gifts. Review!<br>_**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	23. Birthday Surprises

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : You already know.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Birthday- Selena Gomez**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"AHHH!"

And that`s how I landed face first on my bed room floor. Getting half scared to death by Leah fricking Clearwater. I quickly turned on my back to look at her while I placed my hand over my fast beating heart. She had the nerves to smirk at me.

The nerves!

"What...are you...doing?!" I asked as I tried to settle my heart rate.

She only shrugged, "Only trying to wish my best friend a happy birthday like I always do." She plopped down on my bed while munching on my doritos. My doritos. I might just come over her house to eat on her doritos. See how she likes those apples!

After my heart didn`t feel like it was going to burst, I stood up on my two feet. "But, that was ten years ago!"

"I should catch up-"

I held my hands out to stop her thought, "No! No need for that." She shook her head and left the chips on my bed as she grabbed my wrist. She was strong. I mean, I`ve told I was strong too, but she was like super strong. "You just strong for no reason." She laughed at me as she pushed me in the bathroom. Before I could close the door, I narrowed my eyes at her. "You take steroids?" This only cause her to laugh even more as she waved me off.

She still didn`t answer the question.

I closed the door and stripped from my clothes as I stepped into the shower. After I finished doing that, I actually took the time to do my hair by curling it and shaking it up like a little baby lion. Finishing my make-up which was natural, I walked into my room with a towel wrapped securely around my body as I saw Leah glancing over a outfit on my bed while tapping her chin.

"It`s missing something." She muttered to herself. I looked at the outfit she laid out for me that consisted of a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank, a studded army jacket, a star covered bracelet and black studded boots. I continued to stare at the outfit. This was my type of style. I knew nobody else would know me more then I knew myself other then Leah.

"Got it!" She announced as she placed a camouflage studded snap back along with the others. She smacked my bare back causing me to jump as she left my room, closing the door behind her. I shook my head and put on the clothes and sprayed on my favorite perfume which was Warm and Cozy by PINK. Man, I`m seriously in love with this stuff. After getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen to see Leah making herself comfortable.

"Hey, did you know there was a donut in the fridge?" She says as she admired her work.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Donut?" I questioned...Oh, now I know what she`s talking about. "You mean a berliner?"

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow, "A what?"

I shrugged, "I mean, yeah. Donut. What about it?"

She stood up and patted my shoulders, "Well, it`s not in there anymore."

I crossed my arms, "And where has it gone? Did it grow legs and run away?" I teased.

She nodded, "Yup. And now it`s new home is in my belly." Leah patted her stomach and walked out my apartment.

"What?! I was going to eat that!" I followed her while I pocketed my phone and locked the door.

"Yeah, you know I can`t resist your baking. It`s like heaven." We boarded the elevator.

I pressed the lobby button as I grew a smug face, "I know, that`s why I sent you those goodies when I left. I bet you enjoyed them right."

"Damn skippy!"

I tapped onto my chin as we left the elevator, "What does peanut butter have to do with anything?" She shook her head with a amused grin on her face.

We got into her truck and I finally get to open the door without Paul doing it for me. She scoffed, "Nothing because Nutella is better."

I gasped and stared at her in shock. How dare she says such a thing, "Um, excuse me Miss, but I think you got confused. I think you meant to say peanut butter is better."

She gave me a crazy look, "Compared to Nutella? No way."

"Leah," I stated calmly as she hummed a what, "You just stated a war." She smirked.

"Bring it." We soon pulled up to Sue`s diner. I was immediately greeted by Sue wishing me a happy birthday and a hug.

"Aw, thanks Sussy." She brought me a cupcake on the house. "Leah didn`t touch it did she? You know she can`t cook to save her life." I joked. Sue laughed as Leah shot me a glare.

"I can cook just fine, thank you very much." She says as I rolled my eyes and took a bit out the delicious treat.

"Weren`t you the same one who almost burned down the house last week and I had to come over because you were panicking so much?" Sue asked obviously trying to prove a point to her daughter. Leah just looked down with redness spreading across her tan cheeks.

"How`d you do that, Lee?" I asked finishing my dessert.

She muttered, "Making a sandwich." I couldn`t help but laugh as her blush grew over her face. It was rare to see Leah in such a state. And I`m glad I was the one to cause it. My phone soon vibrated as I took it out my pocket.

_Paulie: Happy Birthday, Munchkin! : D XOXO_

I smiled at the text and my fingers danced across the keyboard.

_Me: Thank you, Paulie. OXOXO_

I pressed send as Leah faked barf. She was reading the message over her shoulder, "Don`t do that in public."

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn`t. You`re just nosy." A hum was her response. The day passed with me helping Sue around the diner and receiving birthday texts. Sue closed early for some strange reason. It was only five in the afternoon, but she normally closes at eleven. I waved goodbye as she jumped in her own car and Leah and I boarded her own.

"Where to now, Lee-Lee?" I asked as she started the engine, but did move. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, my vision went pitch black. "What the-"

"Shhh!"

I felt the car move, "You`re not kidnapping me are you?"

She laughed as if that was the most funniest thing she ever heard, "And what am I going to kidnap you for?"

I shrugged, "I don`t know. I`m useful." She didn`t say anything else and we drove where ever in the hell we were going in silence. Soon, the car came to a halt.

"We`re here!" She cried. I opened the door before she stopped me, "Um, I don`t think it`s a very smart idea to get out on your own."

I scoffed, "And why not? I`ve done it plenty of times before."

_Unless we were on a cliff and she used reverse psychology to make me fall, knowing I would do the opposite of what she ask and I have to say...that`s a very smart idea. _

"Because, you`re blind and don`t know where you`re going."

_That`s also an excellent reason._

I waited until I felt a warm hand take mines as I started to walk with Leah guiding me...to a cliff possibly. I heard the waves so I assume we were at a beach where I know for sure a cliff was. My own best friend was planning on killing me. If this was about the time I stole her shirt in third grade, I gave it back. Swear!

"Almost there."

_To my death._

"Okay, here!" My vision started to come back as she snatched whatever she had over my eyes off. I blinked a couple times as I heard people scream surprise.

I nearly jump ten feet in the air at the sight of my friends scattered around the beach, "Oh, Gott! Heilige Mutter von Entenküken! Don `t erschrecken mich so!" (_Oh, God! Holy mother of ducklings! Don`t scare me like that!) _

I watched as everyone just looked plain confused, but I heard someone laugh as if they understood me. My head snapped to that person in the crowd.

My eyes widen as a huge grin came onto my face, "Aaron!" I ran into his awaiting arms. He wrapped his arms around me as he chuckled. I pulled away to see a grin on his huge smile.

"Still random I see, big sis." I heard a few chuckled from the crowd as I playfully glared at him. I took in his tan skin and his mud brown eyes that came from dad`s side. He cut his hair and it spiked up. He had the apperance that would make the lady`s drop to his feet. But, I knew for a fact that he had eyes for Selena.

Selena was a pretty latina. I really like her and see her as a sister already. She was almost as short as me, with black hair that goes to her mid back and a heart shape face with blue eyes. Aaron and Selena have been dating since they were eighteen which is now five years. She was almost tomboy which gave us another thing to have in commen.

Which brings me to their son, Caleb. He`s two years old right now. I saw him a couple of times and he was the cutest baby I ever seen. They had him when they were nineteen. He had his mother`s eyes and his dad`s hair. I couldn`t wait to see him!

"And what is that suppose to mean? You`re like seven inches taller then me!" I heard snickering.

"Still taller then you!" Someone coughed.

"I heard that, Quil." I narrowed my eyes at him. He gazed at his feet like it was the most interesting thing right now. That`s right, coward behind my glare of doom.

"Aria!" I turned my head to see Selena carrying Caleb in her arms.

"Selena! How have you been?" I asked.

She giggled, "Good." I noticed Caleb reaching out for me, so I took him.

"I`m kidnapping your son." I declared as I walked away.

"Fine by us. We need a break." Aaron said as he kissed his fiance`s cheek. I gasped and looked at my nephew.

"We don`t need them anyway, Cal." And with that, I stole their one and only son.

"Hey, Munchkin." I looked up at Paul who grinned at me. I automatically smiled back.

"Hello Paulie." I greeted, "You wanna meet my new son, Caleb?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Son?"

I nodded, "Yup. I stole him." He chuckled.

"Oh, of course."

I looked at the little boy who looked around curiously, "Cay Cay, this is the great mighty giant, Paul." Paul just chuckled as Cal reached his hand out towards him. Paul took his hand as I watched in awe at how the baby`s small hand held onto my boyfriend`s big hand.

"Nice to meet you, prince Caleb."

"Ooo, prince. I like the sound of that." I smirked. "Queen Aria, King Paul and Prince Caleb." I thought Paul`s face was going to split at how big he was smiling. Why was he smiling so big? I was about to ask when someone interrupted me.

"So, Aria." Jared begun as he pulled Kim closer to him, "Did you like your surprise party?"

I nodded and grinned, "I love it. Very clever to get Leah to distract me."

"Well, you know I`m just that awesome." Lee said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, whose the cutie?" Emily cooed as she looked a Caleb. He does that to people.

"Prince Caleb." I announced as the baby laughed, care free.

"He`s so cute." Kim gushes.

They sure do like babies, huh?

Speaking of babies, my eyes continued to glance at Emily`s stomach that was covered with one of Sam`s large t-shirt. She was hiding with the big clothing. I`m suspicious that she`s not telling us something.

"May I have my baby now? I`m starting to miss him." Selena walked up to us, pouting. I heard Paul fake gasped.

"You told me that was your baby." He playfully glared at me.

"Teehee."

Sel placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, did she now?"

"Well," I begun, "You didn`t want him and you made no movement to stop me from kidnapping him, so..." I dragged off.

"Right." She stretched the word. I carefully handed her the baby boy as she joined her awaiting fiancé. I pouted and waved goodbye.

"Aw, don`t be sad." Jake grinned at me as he patted my back.

"And why is that?" I challenged as I crossed my arms.

He didn`t need to say anything. He only pointed behind me with an anxious expression. "Because, I`m here."

I froze. I knew that voice. That voice belongs to the one and only Jason Mitchell himself. I turned to the man that had a huge smile on his face along with his wife on the side with an equal grin. My dad had the natural tan since he`s from the rez and muddy brown eyes like Aaron`s. He had chopper brown hair that`s starting to grey from his age. He had laugh lines on his face and his brown eyes twinkled.

Mum, aka Melanie had also brown natural curly hair, but she had hazel eyes that I inherit. She had a slight tan and kept it tight for her age. People always compare us, but I don`t see it.

"Mama! Daddy!" I raced and gave them both a huge as they chuckled. Well, isn`t tonight filled with a bunch of surprises.

"Hello, schatz" _(Sweetheart) _Mum greeted.

I pulled away before remembering something. I punched my dad in the arm with a pout. "Charlie told me you weren` coming."

He shook his head with a selfish grin on his face as he rubbed the place I punch him, "Nice to know you have a good hook." I smirked a little, "And I told Charlie that to surprise you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Surprise me?" They nodded.

"I`m retiring." I think my jaw just dropped open.

"Retiring?" He singly nodded, "But, why."

He sighed, "I`m getting old!" He exclaimed as I laughed. He joined me.

"And we`re moving to L.A. " Mum added.

"Really?" She nodded.

"So, are you leaving tonight?"

Mum shook her head, "No. We`re staying for a week. We`re staying in a hotel."

"Well, that`s great news!" I said, excitedly.

"Now," Mum started as she eyed the boys behind me, "Which one is Paul?" I instantly grinned as I turned to face my boyfriend.

He stepped forward with the confidence riding off him like a wave. "Hello, Mrs and Mr Mitchell." Mum unexpectedly pulled him into a hug which takes him by surprise slightly before he hugs back.

"Call me Mealnie, dear." She says. Unlike me, she was a hugger.

Paul chuckled and nodded, "Sure thing."

Once they pulled away, Dad inspected him. I could see it deep in Paul`s eyes he was a scared man, but he hid it well. "So, you`re dating my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

He only nodded before stepping away from his wife, "Let`s take a walk and talk."

I stomped my foot, "Dad." I whined.

"I`m only going to talk to him." He assured as him and my boyfriend began to walk down the beach.

"Just...bring him back in one piece." I called out.

"I`ll try." I could just see Paul`s terrified face. I giggled silently and grabbed a beer.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>Paul made it back in whole thank God and actually grinned. I noted to ask him about it later, but for now, I let it rest. We were all now sitting around the fire telling stories about us when we were younger.<p>

"Yeah. But, remember Seth tried to propose to Aria with a ring pop? " Leah laughed as Seth flushed scarlet. I joined in on her laughing session. I so remembered that. It was so adorable now that I think of it. The me back then just looked around awkwardly and accepted the ring pop. It was yummy too.

"Hey! In my defense, I was like 5 and I was in love so... yeah. " Seth unsuccessfully tried to reason, but only caused us to laugh even more. I felt Paul pull me closer to him. He was jealous of a five year old Seth. Oh, this is priceless.

"What flavor ring pop though?" Jared asked, cracking a small smile.

"Cherry. " I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows at Seth suggesting. He only blushed harder onto his tan skin.

"You know, I don't like the way you're all ganging up on me." He crossed arms and looked away. I grinned and pulled away from the right embrace Paul had me in and sat on Seth's lap. "Aww, Sethy. Was I your first love? " I coed as the others snickered. I pinched his cheeks and suddenly, he picked me up and started running down the beach.

"I just stole you`re chick!" I laughed as Paul yelled.

"Hey!"

_My oh my! I love my wacko family._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Erm, so I was reading the reviews and...YOU GUYS HAVE DIRTY <span>DIRTY<span> MINDS! *Facepalm* I love it! Is this point of the story where their hormones start raging because I just thought it was too early like please let me know so they can both strip naked and get it on..._**

**_So, how was that. Meeting Aria`s blood is interesting huh. Don`t worry. The more time you spend with them, the more their color start to really show. So, what do you think the conversation was between Paul and Aria`s dad was about? I wanna know what you guys thought. Review!_**

**_P.S- sugarishfreak, of course Paul haves the badass imprint. Who else is going to keep his ass in check? ; D  
>~HaterGoing2Hate<em>**


	24. Cleaning This Gun

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight nor Duck Tales._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)- Rodney Atkins _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

I slipped into Aria`s room at around twelve at night. I silently made my way over to her bed and just as I was about to sit down, I hear her giggle. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Why is she giggling? Boy, I sure hope she`s not _special_. I shook my head and snatched the comforter as she shrieked and placed her hand over her fast beating heart. She relaxed when she noted it was only me.

Snatching her headphones out her ear, Aria sat up with wide eyes. "What are you doing?!" She hissed.

I gave her a lazy smirk and crossed my arms. "The real question is, what are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I was just talking to my side boyfriend."

I placed my hand over my heart and mocked hurt, "You`re cheating on me?" I pointed an accusing finger at her, "You monster-wait, did you say side? Then that means I`m your main. Okay, I`m not so mad." I say smugly.

"Leave it to you to miss the main point." She murmured. I sat beside her on the bed and looked at her phone that held cartoon ducks that looked familiar.

"And you`re watching...?"

She grinned and answered, "Duck Tales." I chuckled.

"Of course."

"Hey! I am still attached to my inner kid." She reasoned while crossing her hands.

I scoffed, "Attached to well." She gasped and smacked my shoulder while I laughed.

She stuck her bottom lip out which looked adorable might I add and replied, "Not funny."

I kissed her cheek, "Sorry, Munchkin." The simple action caused her to blush. "You know, I`m actually surprised it`s not Minnie Mouse. Jake told me how your _non_-obsession started."

She seemed to glare at me, "_Jake_ told you? What exactly did he say?"

I shrugged, "That you first watched Mickey Mouse Club House or something like-"

"Lie!" I jumped and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "All I`m hearing is lies coming out of that boy`s mouth! He doesn`t know what he`s talking about. If anything, my _non-_obsession started when my dad took me to Disney world when I was five. So, excuse me!" I blinked at her and then laughed.

"Um..."

"It`s not funny, Paulie. It was like magic to me." She opened one of her drawers to her nightstand and pulled out a picture. Handing it over to me, I saw that it was a young Aria wearing a red puffy dress with white polka-dots and Minnie ears taking a picture with Minnie by her side. Aria looked adorable, smiling wide and life and excitement in her hazel eyes. It automatically made me grin back.

"You were so cute." I cooed. I watch her blush and snatched the picture away and placing it where it was originally was.

"You can tell it was a good day because that was the only time I cooperated on wearing a dress." I chuckled.

She turned to face me and crossed her legs. Beaming at me, she turned on the lamp to get some sort of light into the dark room. "So, tell me what my dad said to you. He didn`t threaten you, did he? Because if he did-" I held up my finger to her lip and shushed her, but she chose to continue anyway, "I will not hesitate to send my mother on him-" I pressed my finger deeper into face making her look like an awkward duck that I couldn`t help but laugh. She swatted my hand away and re-crossed her arms with a determine look. "So..." She prompt. I thought over the conversation we had. I am meaning to keep anything out that involved the whole I`m-A-Freaking-Wolf-Hear-Me-Roar information out.

I just shrugged, "Well, it was nothing really."

**_(Flashback)_**

_I shoved my hands in my pocket as Aria`s military experience father walked aside me on the beach. I gulped as much air into my lungs as possible since the feeling of my oxygen supply running out rapidly. Okay, you can do this. It`s not like he`s going to kill you or something...oh my gosh! He can kill me any time and not have any regret afterwards. _

_Gee, great peep talk._

_Well, I try._

_"So, what are you intensions with my daughter?" _

_Don`t say she has a nice ass._

_Don`t say she has a nice ass._

_Don`t say she has a nice ass._

_Jesus kid, are you trying to get yourself killed?!_

_"Well, for starters she one of a kind." I say honestly, happy that I didn`t let my thoughts speak. He nodded for me to continue, "I never meet a women so...different. Strong and independent. Crazy, but in the good way. Oh, she`s a sneaky one too. A little too clever, but that`s what I love about her. A Minnie Mouse loving, badass, crazed, pineapple loving, smartass, beautiful, funny chick that I can call mine." I let my heart spill while looking up at the stars that reminded me so much of Aria`s sparkling eyes. _

_"Did you...imprint on her?" I snapped my head towards him with clear shock written on my face. He chuckled and I could see why he had the laugh lines. His laugh was full of joy. "Son, I`ve known about the tribe histories before you were born. I think I know the power of imprinting when I see it." _

_I gave him a grin and nodded, "Yeah. I did imprint on her."_

_He singly nodded, "Well, I know you won`t hurt her." That sent a jolt of pain to my heart at the mention of doing such a thing. I will never ever purposely hurt Aria as long as I live. _

_"I will do no such thing." I announced. It was quiet for a moment, letting the sound of the ocean fill the air. _

_"Good. You don`t want to know what we did to her last boyfriend."_

_I gulped._

_"Y-you mean, Spencer?" He simply nodded. "W-what did you do to him?" _

_He chuckled as if that was the most funniest thing he ever. "Let`s just say, he would think twice before messing with a twenty year plus experienced military officer." Ha! Shows the bastard right. It was better him then me, right? _

_"In a way, I`m happy Aria broke up with him...then I wouldn`t have gotten her." I grinned to myself while looking at the sand that were underneath my feet. From the corner of my eye, I see him with a side smile on his face as well. _

_"Maybe some time you can help me clean my guns collection." I stare at him with horror filled eyes as he laughed and smacked my back. I nervously chuckled along. I`m not sure if I`m laughing along because I think it`s a joke or chuckle nervously because I know it`s not. _

_I rubbed the back of my neck, "Haha, yeah. Gun collection." He stopped completely with a serious face._

_"I`m serious. I`ve got pistols, machine guns, shot guns." He listed. _

_Guys! I believe he`s fucking serious!_

_I`m pretty sure my tan skin paled as I stare at him in disbelief. Suddenly, Aria talk about guns made sense. I thought she was just crazy! I mean, she is, but I never thought _this_ crazy! _

_"Come on, son. I`m pretty sure my daughter`s going crazy thinking I did something to ya." He winked as I nodded stiffly. _

_Well, this was a pleasant conversation with my future father-in-law. Real pleasant._

**_(End Of Flashback)_**

"It`s not funny." I hissed at my laughing imprint. She just continued to laugh while clenching to her stomach. I tried not to think about her beautiful laugh and tried focusing on being mad at her.

"Ow, my tummy." She panted.

I smirked, "Serves you right, you jerk!" I tossed the Minnie Mouse stuffed toy I got her at her head.

She giggled, "Oh, gosh! You just sounded so terrified."

"Because I was!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. She rolled her eyes at me and took deep breaths to try and replace the air that she laughed out. "He said he had a _gun collection_."

"You shouldn`t be scared of that. You`re like the hulk or something."

Ha! Try a giant wolf...getting to that...Shit, I have to tell her about me being a wolf. Well, there is a bonfire tomorrow, maybe that`s a good time to tell her...I sure hope she doesn`t freak out or run away and hit her head or something. Gah, I don`t know what I`d do if she got hurt because of me. Wait, I do know. Her father will kill me. Literally!

_Snap_.

"Erm, earth to Paul. I see the lights on, but no bodies home!" Aria waved her hands in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I shook my head while staring into her hazel eyes.

She rolled them, "I said, at least my mum seems to like you and if she does, she can convince dad that you aren`t so bad." I was actually happy to hear an alternative.

"Well, that`s...good news to hear." She grinned and laid her head on my shoulder as I laid back onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and my eyes landed on a small peek of her tattoo that was revealed from her slight raise of shirt on the side. I growled lowly as my eyes roamed the rest of her body that was being covered by red long sleeved crop top and grey sweats.

"Paul, stop checking me out." I blushed slightly as I looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked very peaceful.

"I-I wasn`t." I cursed my stammering and bit down on my bottom lip, hoping she looked past it.

Of course she didn`t.

Aria opened one eye, "Yeah, you were. I know because you get this...look in your eye. Almost...animalistic." I tensed, but soon relaxed.

"Maybe because I`m an animal in be-OW!" I was rudely cut off by her tugging roughly on my hair. "Okay, okay! Babe, I`m sorry! I won`t do it again!" She released my hair and nodded.

"You better."

I rubbed my head and pouted, "You`re an evil woman." I accused.

She laughed, "Flattery won`t get you nowhere in life, darling." She sung. I leaned over to turn off the lamp, purposely squishing her for revenge. When I got off her, she panted hard, "I started to see the light-"

I rolled my eyes, "Such a faker-"

"Taha Aki said, 'Come to the light'-"

"I highly doubt he said that-"

"And I started to. Then I saw pineapples telling me 'There are no pineapples in heaven-"

"Oh, so pineapples talk now?"

"And I started to panic, but then you got your heavy ass off me." She finished her insane tale.

I gasped, "I am not fat! You take that back right now, Missy!"

"Never!"

I got an evil look in my eyes as my fingers start to travel her body leaving her in a giggling fit. "Take it back!"

"Ha-n-n-no!" I started to tickle her side where I knew she was weak from last experience. "Okay, you`re not fat." She gasped.

I grinned, "Thank you, madam." I snuggled closer to her. As her heart beat calmed down until it soon relaxed to where I knew she was asleep.

I kissed her hair, "I love you, Aria."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I had to Google a song about a boyfriend meeting his girlfriend`s father and Google gave me this song and I loved the lyrics. Even though I`m not a big country song...thank you Google. I couldn`t stop laughing. It fitted so perfectly. Anyway, did you like this chappie? Don`t you want to review? <em>**

**_ (\_/)  
><em>****_ (='.'=)  
>(")_(")<em>**

**_Each review give this bunny a carrot._**

**_Also, I hope Sugarishfreak haves a full recovery. Hope you feel better, Missy. : D_**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	25. Telling Secret

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight. SM does. Lucky SOAB!**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist:**_ **_E.T- Katy Perry_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

My eyes fluttered open as I ran my fingers through my hair. I sat up a bit and groan lightly as my eyes tried to adjust to the sunlight that was coming from my window. Well, who was the jackass who left those open...?

Paul.

I shook my head and glanced around the room to look for him only to find it empty. I sighed and got up and walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and try to at least tame my hair. After doing all my morning essentials, I walked into the kitchen to find a nice surprise. Paul was flipping pancakes with my Minnie Mouse apron on while whistling a tone.

I tilted my head to the side and giggled as he turned around. He gave me a smirk as I leaned against the counter top, "I don`t know about you, but I`m feeling sexy." I couldn`t help but laugh and shook my head.

"Oh, defiantly sexy. Especially in that apron. " I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. Paul set a finished pancake on a plate along with several others. I raised my eyebrow as to why he was cooking so much, but didn`t pounder too much on it. I mean, if I was a fricking giant like him, I`d eat a lot too.

He placed more batter onto the skillet and turned around to capture my lips. I could get use to waking up like this every morning. His warm, soft lips tasted like...

I pulled away, "Did you eat my Pfeffernuesse cookies?" I semi glared at him as he put on an innocent act.

"Wha-what? I can`t even pronounce that, let alone eat it."

I shook my head and laugh. "So, if I were to look in my fridge right now, they`ll still be there?" I challenged as I began to pull away from his warm body only to be pulled back in.

"I wouldn`t get my hopes up." I crinkle my nose and smiled.

"Why is that?"

He shrugged, "Well, you know...there was a burglar-"

I rolled my eyes and stretch out the word, "Right..."

Of course Paul chose to ignore me, "And he told me to give him all the cookies-"

"Why would a burglar ask for cookie?"

"And I was all like 'No, these are my girlfriend cookies and she`ll kill me if she finds them missing-"

"Damn right I will."

"But, he was heartless and didn`t care and took them anyway and left. The end."

I nodded at his pathetic excuse for my cookie going missing, "This was strangely similar to the conversation we had last night." I reminded with my near death experience of being smothered by humpty dumpty over here.

He gave me one of his sexy smirks, "Well, I pick up a lot of things from you."

"Oh, no. We don`t need two of me around."

"Yup because you`re one of a kind."

I tried so hard not to smile and blush at his comment, but failed anyways. "Cheesiness. Cheesiness everywhere!"

"You love it." He bopped my nose. My eyes trained on the black smoke that was coming from the stove behind him as I smirked widely at him.

"Yeah. Almost as much as I love you setting my kitchen on fire." He sniffed the air and turned around with wide eyes.

"Shit!" I turned around laughing while clenching my stomach.

Maybe he should just leave the cooking to me.

* * *

><p>I looked down at my outfit that consisted of dark blue jeans, a black tank top, black Tim boots, black studded snapback, an owl necklace and a black bracelets with gold charms on them. Tonight was an actual warm night. For as long as I`ve lived here, I never heard such a thing so I wouldn`t be surprised if that all changed in a heartbeat.<p>

I heard knocking from my front door as I placed my phone in my back pocket and walked over to open to find Paul leaning on the door frame looking as charming as ever. He looked up at me with pure adoration in his eyes. He grinned at me. "Ready, Munchkin?"

I nodded and looped my arm with his, "Yup, Paulie!" We exited the building and he helped me get in his large truck before jogging to his side. I glanced at him while he made his way to First Beach. His muscles tensed and he had a faraway look in his eyes as if he was thinking really hard about something. I choose not to bother him about it. I could read his eyes that he was scared and nervous. Was it because my dad was coming. Had he threaten him?

"Seems like you`re more in thought then I am." I was taken out of my thoughts by Paul. He seemed to bury the fear in his eyes. I shook my head and notice we were at the beach. Getting out the car, I was nearly tackled by Miss. Leah Clearwater.

"Hey, Ri." I laughed and patted her back.

"Hey, Lee-Lee." We pulled away and all three of us began to make our way to where the fire pit was.

"Hello, my sperm donor." I greeted my dad and then looked at my mother, "Hello, egg carrier." I hugged both of my parents. They shook their heads and joined in on the snickering. I turned to see my brother, his fiancé and a sleeping Caleb. I pouted.

"Hey, Selly. _Little_ brother." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so jealous of me?" He teased.

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Jealous of what?"

"My awesomeness."

"Settle down." Billy says before we got into another play fight. "You all ready to hear the legends?" A bunch of yes`s were passed as he began.

* * *

><p>"Aria," I heard Paul whisper in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine at his breath on my neck and blush slightly. I heard him chuckle lightly and gently grabbed my hand, pulling me off the log and away from the others. My eyes continued to flicker between the others talking among themselves and Paul who was leading me to the woods.<p>

"Where are we going?" I whispered at him as we walked deeper into the woods.

He didn`t give me an answer, "Aria, I need to tell you something." I felt my heart stop at that. He had to tell me something? Was it bad? Was that because he was so nervous and scared in the car? Was he going to break up with me? But, why in the woods? Was he going to murder me and move on? I bet he does this with all the girls...

I made an 'ouf' sound when I collided with his back. He turned around and breathed out while running his fingers through his hair. That`s when I notice we were standing in our spot. Every time, I`m amazed with this place.

"I don`t know how to say this...Maybe you should have a seat." I nodded and walked backwards until I felt a rock before sitting down. I watch as he begun to pace around while muttering something Quileute under his breath. He must`ve forgotten that I`m indeed half Quileute, I understood him completely.

_"How am I going to tell her about me being a fucking wolf?" _A wolf? What was he talking about? _"Will she run away? Will she hate me? This is so confusing." _He growled lowly.

I stood up and raised my hand up to stop him, "Paul, I won`t hate you. Now, tell me what this is all about?" His head snapped to me and blinked in realization that I had heard him.

He signed and took my hands into his, "I`m a shape-shifter." I blinked at him. Really? He had me all nervous over some joke. I could`ve thought he was dying or something and he was playing a prank on me.

I rolled my eyes and snaked my hand away, "Right. Paul, if you`re done with your little game here, I will very much appreciate going back to the bonfire." I started to turn away until he pulled me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

His facial expression was serious, "No, Aria. I`m not lying. This isn`t a game." He says as I continued to stare at him with a blank expression. He looked at the ground with a thoughtful look before turning his attention back to me, "The spirit warrior in the legends are real. I`m one of them." I blinked and opened my mouth to say something only to find my mouth went dry. He looked so completely and utterly serious. He seemed serious...about being a wolf. God, and I thought I was the crazy one. Clearly he wins. Just to test the waters, I asked a question I knew he couldn`t give me an answer to.

I cleared my throat, "C-could I...see?" He was hesitant for a moment before pulling away. I crossed my arms and sat back down on the rock as I watch him. He took a couple steps back and breathed. I raised my eyebrow and watched curiously. He started to take off his shirt (not that I minded) and then his belt...which lead to him pulling his pants down.

I blushed and quickly covered my eyes. "Whoa, dude! Don`t go all nudist on me!" I exclaimed. He seemed to think it was funny the way he chuckled at me. I blushed even harder and bit my bottom lip.

Oh, you know you want to look.

No! Well, maybe a peek-wait, I`m not a perv!

It`s not called being a perv. It`s called being curious.

Well...if you put it that way...

I peeked through my hand to no longer see Paul standing in front of me. Releasing my eyes, I found Paul`s clothes sitting on the floor. I sighed. Great, he went all nudist and is now running around the woods naked. I push myself off the rock and began to pick up his clothes.

"Paul, this isn`t funny." I shouted while picking up his short, "I don`t find it humorous leaving a short girl in a big ol` forest-" I stopped mid sentence when I reached for his shirt only to be faced with a silver-ish paw. That`s a really big paw. So, if that was a big paw then it must belong to a big animal. My eyes slowly went up the animal`s body and continued to go up since it was that tall. Almost horse size. My hazel eyes went wide as I dropped the clothes and began to back away.

"Whoa," I breathed. The giant wolf whined as if begging me not to leave. I swallowed hard, examining the silver wolf while he laid on his stomach to try and appear less intimidating. One of his ears stood straight up while the other flopped down. It laid it`s head on its paws as his eyes blazed into mines. His eyes. They look so...human like. They reminded me of.. Then it all clicked. This was Paul.

Just to be sure because I didn`t want to be eaten, "P-Paul?" The wolf nodded. I began to make my way over to him with my head tilted to the side. I hesitated to pet his big wolf head, but when I did, I found it to be really soft. He wagged his tail during the process. He was like one big dog. Surprising Paul and myself when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled the wolf in for a hug. I kissed behind his ear earning me a purr like noise from him. Suddenly, a thought accrued to me.

Pulling away, I looked into his mud brown eyes, "You can change back, right?" He nodded and took his clothes into his mouth before turning into the curtains of the darkness. I leaned against a tree with only the noise of the water to keep me company. Paul, my boyfriend, was a gigantic wolf. Well, if I didn`t feel intimidated enough by his height now, I had a giant wolf on my hands.

"So," My head turned to an awaiting Paul who was biting down on his bottom lip with a nervous expression.

I crossed my arms, "You better be lucky I love you." He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too." He murmured into my hair.

We stayed like that for a while until I broke the silence, "So, are you like the big bad wolf or something?" I smirked. He pulled away to look at me with dark eyes. He nuzzled and kiss my neck.

"If you want me to be." I moaned softly as his lips traced my neck. His hands roamed my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes. He took my lips into he's and tugged onto my bottom lip. Paul bit down gently causing me to moan in the process. He growled and pulled my leg up in order to press himself closer then he already was. Not that I'm complaining.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He murmured against my lips.

I shook my head and I jumped up and put my other leg up so they wrapped around his waist and locked my ankles together. Running my fingers through his soft, raven hair, I kissed behind his ear again. I hear him groan. Well, someone likes that spot kissed. "Nope."

"You should be." Paul grunted when I started to kiss his neck. He gave my butt a nice squeeze.

I breathed out, "Why should that be, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?"

He looked up to me with his dark eyes and whipsered in my ear, "You just said it yourself. Big Bad Wolf."

I giggled, "Too bad. You don`t scare me." He connected his lips back on mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. And of course, me having the attention span of a gold fish...

"Wait, did you say you`re _one_ of them?" I asked pulling from the sweet moment. His eyes turned back to their original color with confusion clear in his eyes.

"Um, yeah."

"So, that means Jake is one too along with the others?"

"Yes."

That bastard. He got to be a flippin` wolf when we were dreaming to be one as kids. I pulled away and began making my way back to the beach, picking up a big stick along the way.

"Wait, Aria. Where are you going?" Paul asked, quickly coming to my side as I saw the fire pit in sight.

I calmly answered honestly, "To beat Jacob with a stick." He had an amuse look on his face.

"Um, may I ask why."

_Because he`s a wolf._

"Because he`s an idiot."

He chuckled, "You know, for someone you`re...height. You sure are scary." I smirked at his comment.

"Looks can be deceiving."

I saw everyone looking at me with curious expressions, but I wasn`t paying attention to them. My eyes were set on Jacob Black. "Hey, did you tell her?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Paul can say anything, I hit Jake with the stick. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not telling me!"

"Aria-"

"You wanna get hit with a stick too? Quit looking at him." I narrowed my eyes at Jared who tried to interfere with my hitting process. I never seem him look away so quickly. I could hear Leah laughing in a distance. Jacob smirked at his opportunity for the attention to be off him.

"Leah`s one too!" I stopped with my stick in the air. I raised my eye brow at my sister like best friend who stopped laughing to glare at Jacob.

"What?!"

_Oh, you better run!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Outfit in profile.<strong>_

_**Aria finally knows! How do you like the way she took it? She has a big belief in the legends since she was told as a kid and all. Review!**_

_**~HaterGoing2Hate**_


	26. Guess Whos Having a Baby!

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : Now she want a photo. You already know though. You only live once, that's the motto, YOLO!_**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: XO- Beyoncé_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

_Boom!_

_Bang!_

"Quil! What the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry!"

I chased the boy around the house with a spatula which was the first thing I picked up. He entered the living room and climbed out the window in record time before I could reach it. I stuck my upper half of my body out the window and shouted at him, "You're going to have to come back eventually and when you do, I will kill you!"

I heard the room snicker as I pulled my body out the window. I looked at the pack that sat there watching me with amusement in their eyes. I sighed and shook my head as Paul asked, "What did he do this time?"

Keyword: This time. As in he did something stupid before. Rolling my eyes, I explained, "He made my cake fall."

I heard Embry gasp with his eyes full of horror. "Not the cake." He screeched.

I nodded sadly at him as I patted his buff shoulder, "I'm afraid so, darling."

"What are we going to do without cake?" Seth exclaim as him and Embry both started to fake sob.

"Cake is life!" I snorted at Embry`s comment.

"I can whip another one up, but it'll take a bit longer." I furrow my eyebrows and scowled.

"Sucks for you." Leah smirked evilly. I love Leah like a sister and sisters like to laugh at each other's misfortunes. That`s what we do. Ever since we were little, nothing has changed. And boy do I love it.

I glared at her, "Shut the hell up."

"At least my ass don't have to work in the kitchen all day."

I was about to get ready and throw the damn spatula at her head when we hear the door close and my mother came in carrying groceries with a raised eyebrow and amused look on her face. "Languish."

"Ma, that was Leah. " I crossed my arms and nodded.

Leah gasped and shook get head, "Mama M, that was your other daughter. She is always lying on me. I personally think she`s jealous that I`m your favorite child." She crossed her and looked smugly at me as I gasped.

"I was her favorite and we both know it." I declared as the room laughed.

"You guys aren`t even related." Collin pointed out.

Leah and I looked at him like he was a crazes scientist that looked like an experiment that went wrong blew up in his face. "Sure we are. We had the same parents and everything." I say.

Lee nodded in agreement, "Yup. Except I ate her half through the wound,"

"And then I ended up into another set of parents." I added.

Brady rolled his eyes and stretched out the word, "Right."

"No one says anything about you two, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." I shot back at them as Lee laughed.

"Wait, I`m Tweedle Dee, right?" Collin asked.

Brady shook his head, "No, I am." That started a whole agreement about who got to be Tweedle Dee.

Mum just shook her head, "And all this coming from who said the cursing word-"

"Which was Leah." I cut her off.

Mum looked between us and then at Jacob. "Jay Jay, who really did it."

Jake, being the snitch he is, "Ma, it was both of them." Leah and I both glared at the boy as he only grinned at us. Watch, as soon as my mother leaves I will not hesitate to kick his ass.

Wolf or not, I have Leah on my side. "Jay would never lie." Mum says as Jacob gave her a cheeky grin.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "Oh, really? Remember that time someone had broke your window to your car? Well, that someone happens to be Jacob Ephraim Black." Mum narrowed her eyes at the now paled Jacob as he returned my glare.

He pointed an accusing finger at me, "You super pinky swear you wouldn't tell."

I tapped my chin and tilt my head to the side, "I did?" He gave me an smirk and something evil sparked in his eyes.

"Well, that time the ' _dog'_ supposedly got into the trash... it was actually Aria." The room snickered.

"Dude, why were you in the trash?" Jared asked as he laughed.

I blushed and put my hands up in defense, "The wheel to my race car fell into the trash!" Jacob hummed some sort of an agreement as mum pulled me toward the kitchen where Emily was cooking more then usual. She noticed us enter and wiped the sweat from her forehead before falling back onto a chair.

"It`s so nice of you to join me again, Aria." She said sarcastically. Taking some oven mitts, I took the turkey out of the oven and carefully removed the foil before taking a spoon and pouring the juices back onto the turkey.

"Sorry, Emmy." I muttered as I placed the turkey back in the oven. As you could probably tell or not tell, today was Thanksgiving. Emily, my mother and I are slaving in this kitchen just to prepare a simple meal, but feeding a meal for wolves...well, that`s a whole different story. We had majority of the food with exception of the turkey that was still cooking. We still had about three hours left for things to get ready.

Mum set the groceries on the countertop and leaded against the table. "We still have this mess to clean up." I nodded as I glanced around the messy kitchen. Emily sighed and pushed herself out the chair before I stopped her.

"Emily, you should rest." She raised her eyebrow at my suggestion.

"Oh, it`s fine, Aria."

I shook my head and linked arms with her, "No excuses. You`re resting." I lead her up stairs to her and Sam`s room and set her down on the bed where she instantly stood up. She crossed her arms as we had a silent battle. I looked her up and down and noticed that she was yet again wearing a shirt from Sam. I raised my eyebrow and was quick to lift her shirt up. I gasped as she blushed and quickly pulled the fabric back down.

I grinned, "I knew it!"

She placed her hands over my mouth and looked out the hall to see if anyone was lurking around before closing the door. "Are you going to be quiet?" She asked.

I only nodded due to her hand being place over my mouth. She slowly removed her hand as I continued to smile at her, "So, when were you going to say anything about it?" I asked, referring to her baby bump. Like seriously, she looked two months pregnant and she manage to hid herself under Sam`s shirts and no one seemed to notice? Yeah, right. Aria`s smarter than an average bear.

"Sam and I we planning on announcing it tonight if that`s alright with you, Mama Aria."

I scoffed, "I`m not the one pregnant."

She smirked at me, "Oh, your time will come very soon You`ll be having little Aria`s and Paul`s running around in no time." I blushed deeply.

"Well-wait a second. Don`t turn this all on me!" I crossed my arms and frowned. She only laughed. "Leave the kitchen to us, Emmy. Rest."

She sighed and nodded as I left the room only to collide with the wall. Or so I thought was a wall, "Little Aria`s and Paul`s running around, huh? I like the idea of that." I blushed at the smirking Paul.

"Eavesdropping is not polite." I pouted and walked pass him.

He chuckled, "I wasn`t technically eavesdropping. Embry and Seth sent me here talking about the cake or-"

"Crap, the cake. I forgot." I raced down to the kitchen to help my mum clean up so I can make it home quickly. I stopped when I noticed the place was spotless. I looked at my supermom who was at the dinner table sipping on some tea.

"How did you-"

"Leah helped me."

"Leah, quit trying to take my spot as the favorite daughter!" I teased as I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

"How can I take it if I already have it?!" I laughed and told them goodbye before mounting my bike. I made it home before scurrying into the kitchen and taking out the ingredients to make my schwarzwälder kirschtorte cake. After mixing it together, I placed it in the oven to bake and went to go take a shower.

I ended up dressing in black high waist skinny jeans, a blue zip up crop top, black T strap heels, a silver feather necklace, an antique watch that Lee gave me for my birthday and I put on my favorite perfume.

I walked back into the kitchen and took the cake out of the oven and let it cool before looking at the clock.

I still had an hour left before heading off to Emily and Sam`s place. I heard the doorbell ring as I went to get it. Opening the door, I saw the all in famous Paul Lahote standing there looking as charming as always.

Paul smiled at me as his eyes glanced over me. He growled lowly underneath his breath as I giggled. "Um, are you going to stand there all day or do you want to come inside?" I teased. He smirked at me.

"Why, thank you, Munchkin." I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind him. I walked into the kitchen with the feeling of eyes on me. I smirked without turning to the wolf.

"Quit staring at my ass, Paul."

"I wasn`t staring. I was admiring." I hummed some type of agreement as I began to icing the cake. Mid way finished, a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist. Warm, soft lips kissed my neck and collar bone. I bit my bottom lip to hold in the moan.

"You`re a pain in my ass, you know that." I murmured. He laughed as I took some of the icing and placed it on his nose. He furrowed his eyebrows at me as I begun laughing.

"Are you sure it isn`t the other way around?" He playfully growled.

I nodded my head, "Positive. Here, Paulie. Let me get that for you." I stood on my tippy toes and pushed his shoulder down so he could match my height and licked his nose.

Paul laughed, "That tickles." I shook my head.

"Whose nose tickles, weirdo?" I went back to frosting the cake.

He gasped, "You`re calling me weird. Such a hypocrite." I stiffened my laugh as I packed up the dessert.

"You know what else is weird. Turning into a big ass wolf, but I don`t question it."

He snorted, "I am like a superhero, you know. Saving peoples' lives."

I shook my head as we exited my apartment. "Whose lives did you save and from what?' Paul took the cake from me and carried it.

"Um, tons! And from vampires." He said in a hush voice. I raised my eyebrow at this information. Vampire? I guess that would make sense since fricking wolves exist. The elevator opened for us as we climbed on.

"As in bloodsucking monsters? The...cold ones?" I asked curious while pressing the lobby button.

He nodded with a disgusted look on his face, "But, we can..._trust_ the Cullen`s." We stepped off the elevator and made our way to his truck.

The Cullen`s? I gasped, "Including Bella?" He nodded.

Well, so much for destroying her.

"Interesting." I muttered as he chuckled. We made it to his truck. I actually got to open the door for myself! Guys, this is a big deal for me!

I hear Paul laugh, "I can feel the excitement coming from you." We got into the truck as we put our seatbelts on.

I made a duh face, "Yeah, because Mr. Paul Lahote didn`t open the door for me."

He raised his eyebrow and leaned over to me to kiss my cheek. "Next time." He whispered in my ear. His deep, husky voice had a chill run down my spine. I blushed and pushed him off of me and took the dessert from his lap and set it on mine.

"You are a damn tease." I muttered while he laughed. We made our way to Emily`s house and were greeted by a bunch of hello`s. I caught Paul drooling over the massive food.

"Is that cake?!" Seth and Embry ran over and took the cake before I could even say anything. I chuckled and shook my head.

Wolves.

* * *

><p>"Everyone. I have an announcement." Emily grinned nervously as the chattering calmed down and all attention was on her. We were about done with all the food that didn`t have leftovers because apparently feeding wolves meant that. I knew what exactly what Emily was about to say and I`m pretty sure Paul eavesdropping, he knew it too. All we had to do was wait for announce it. "Well, I`m...pregnant."<p>

Congratulations and gasps were passed around to both Sam and Emily. I just grinned and watched the happy moment. My mum`s knowing eyes wandered to me as if to say I`m next. I quickly avoided her and looked back at Emily with a grin.

Man, I love them!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, hey! Basically, I`m sweating buckets here and I just wanted to say I hope you had a good fourth of July and...um... I don`t know what to talk about. Peace , love and rubber gloves? Review! WAIT! I do know what I want to say. *Clears throat* what should Emmy and Sammy`s baby be and give me a name...Yes, you thought correctly, I am lazy. <strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	27. Imprinting

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight or Rock Lobster...obviously.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: All That Matter- Justin Bieber**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

"We were at a party. His ear lobe fell in the deep. "

Where is that singing coming from?

"Someone reached in and grabbed it. It was a rock lobster!"

Wait, what?

I groan and patted around for the light on the nightstand. After finally finding it, I flicked it on and opened my eyes. There nose to nose with me was my nutty imprint singing something about a rock lobster.

"We were at a beach. Everybody had matching towels. Somebody went under a dock and there they saw a rock. It wasn't a rock. It was a rock lobster!" I blinked at Aria and placed my hand over her mouth to shut her up. Okay, now that she was quiet, I can actually think. What the hell is a rock lobster?

She stared at me as my eyes flickered to the window. It was still freaking dark out! My attention went back to the psycho girl who interrupted my sleep with a questioning expression. "What are you doing?" I asked slowly as I removed my hand.

She just grinned and shrugged, "Being weird as usual. How ' bout you? " I chuckled.

"Well, I was sleeping until this green eyed monster awoken me saying something crazy about rock lobsters and whatnot. " I noticed she was straddling me, but I wasn't complaining. I was far from complaining. I placed my hands on the back of my head and laid down while staring at her.

"Aww, boo hoo. But, now that you're awake, can we please do something fun? " She begged.

I raised my eyebrow. "What time is it?"

Aria breathed out and ran her fingers through her hair. "5: 27." She answered.

My eyes nearly bulged out my head. "Why so early, Ari?" I whined as I wiped my face with my hands.

"Because," She dragged out the word, "I couldn't sleep."

I nodded as she gave me a full on smile which naturally caused me to smile too.

She climbed off me and I noticed she was already ready. She was wearing grey sweats with my hoodie and some boots. I sighed and got up tossing on a shirt and some flip- flops. I grabbed my car keys as Aria dragged me out the door. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as she continue to drag me. How does she have so much energy, I will never know. It's like she drank a ton of coffee.

She snatched the keys from my hands and got in the driver's seat. I stare at her confused as she explained, "No way am I letting you drive when you're half asleep. "

I wasn`t going to fight with her because it`s damn early and she was right. I didn't want to put her in any danger. I slowly, but surely made my way to the passenger seat with her yelling ' Hurry my ass up. ' We arrived at the beach and the sun was already starting to peek.

"Come on, Paul. We're missing it. " She jumped out the car as I just opened mines. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. We walked over to the water and sat in front of it.

"So, This was your plan all along, huh? " I teased. She giggled and leaned into my shoulder.

"Oh, of course." We sat in silence as the sun came into view, replacing the darkness.

"It's beautiful." She complemented.

"Just like you."

I watched her blush and shake her head, "Cheese." I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She placed her head on my shoulder as the orange from the sun reflected in her eyes. Her messy curls fell around her face in just the right motion. She was beautiful without her even knowing it.

"Munchkin," She hummed as I breathed in and out, "Do you know what imprinting is?"

I looked down at her eyes that never seemed to leave the view. "Yeah. In the stories Billy tells, he says it`s about finding your soul mate and true love. That`s my favorite one." She says softly.

I couldn`t help but grin at the state she`s in. She looks so calm and relaxed which is what I needed for her to be right now. Okay, she knows. So, that`s a good sign, not to mention she loves the idea. "That`s right. Aria, everything in the legends are true. Including that."

I felt her tense, "What are you trying to say? You`ve...imprinted?"

I hesitated, but nodded my head. This caused her to shot up and stare at me with unreadable eyes. "You have." Her voice was tiny and shaky. My mind was instantly on panic mode. Did she not like the idea of it? Was she going to hate me for it? Damn, this is confusing.

I sighed, "Yes." She looked down and traced her name in cursive in the sand.

"Oh,"

It then accrued to me that she probably thinks I imprinted on someone else. Nice going, Lahote. Now, fix this shit. I raised her chin with my finger and looked at her. I gave her a big kiss. One that was filled with passion and love. I pulled away leaning our foreheads together, "I imprinted on you, Aria."

The emotion flashed so fast in her eyes, I could barely catch them, put at the end, one stayed bright and clear.

Love.

"Seriously. Don`t lie."

I chuckled and nodded. "I wouldn`t lie to you, Munchkin." I grinned, "Fate thought we were a perfect match."

At this, she laughed, "Fate thought a hotheaded person," She motioned to me, "And a stubborn person," She pointed to herself. At least she knows she`s stubborn, "Would make a good match?"

I stiffened my laugh and nodded, "Yup. So, far we`re doing pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

Aria nodded in agreement. "I think so as well. So, let`s show fate how good of a match we are."

She grabbed onto my hand, "Agree."

* * *

><p>"Psst, Paul."<p>

A German accent whispered. My head snapped over to Melanie. I smiled at her before walking towards her. We were currently Sam and Emily`s chatting over things such as the new baby and whatnot. I followed Aria`s mum to the backyard and I could see the excitement coming from her hazel eyes that Aria had inherit from her. I should thank her for giving her daughter such beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Melanie?"

She shook her head and wave me off, "Please, dear. Call me Ma. Everyone else does." I nodded at her suggestion. I might as well get use to it. "Anyway, I called you back here to ask you a few things."

I grinned and nodded, "Shot, Ma."

She smiled back at me and finally spoke, "You love my baby girl, right."

"All the way to the moon and back." I declared.

She giggled slightly. "You two are too cute." I blushed slightly at that. "Make me some cute grandkids, okay?"

I couldn`t help but laugh, "Oh, I promise, Ma. They will have their mother`s eyes." She giggled and smacked my shoulder.

"You`re a good catch. I hope she doesn`t let you go." And with that, she went back inside.

"I hope so too." I murmured, taking a sip of my beer that was in my hands in leaned on the fence of the patio. I looked up at the night sky that was decorated with the stars and moon.

"She didn`t say anything embarrassing did she?" I chuckled and turn my head to my beautiful imprint.

Shaking my head, "Nah. I just promised her something." Aria took the beer from my hand and took a sip as she leaned on the fence with me.

"Which was." I smirked and nuzzled her neck.

"To make wonderful kids with you." My eyes flickered to her now reddened face.

"Oh, she didn`t." I laughed at her.

Kissing her lips, "Face it, we`re meant to be together and it`s bound to happen soon." She blushed even more if that was even possible.

"The fact that you went along with this..." She dragged off as I began to kiss her jaw.

"I couldn`t help it, Munchkin. I made a promise and I can`t take it back now." I smirked at her with dark eyes as she bit on her bottom lip.

"Nice try." She laughed and pushed me off her.

I chuckled, "Come on. We both know how babies work, babe." She waved me off and went into the house.

"Hey! You stole my beer!"

I could hear her laughing from inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aria finally knows about imprinting! Finally, and she didn`t hit anyone with a stick this time. Be proud ya`ll. That`s an accomplishment. So, how's everone's Monday? Hopefully awesome...^-^ Review!<strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	28. Speechless

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. As said before, but you know. Have to mention it in ever chappie or else copy right. Bluh!_**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: A Great Big World- Say Something_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

So, basically Paul ate all my Oreos (Revenge for me stealing his beer I guess.) And now I`m Oreo less. Fan-fricking-tastic. I was really looking forward to having those cookies in my mouth. Like seriously, those were like drugs to me and I`m surprised no one took them away from me yet. Which made me wonder if the company did put drugs in them. I wouldn`t be surprised if they did...

I frowned at the empty Oreo container and glared at my boyfriend who was focusing on the t.v when we both knew I was giving him the look. Yes. The look. The evil look. The look that I wished would make him cough back the Oreos. But, sadly that didn`t work.

He seem to finally notice me glaring a hole in his head, so he asks, "What?" He tried to hid his smirk while not letting his eyes leave the t.v that held Home Alone 3. With November just ending, it was getting close to winter, so a Home Alone marathon was playing. You know, I bet Kevin would love cookies too. His whole damn family left the kitchen to himself. He can have all the cookies he wanted.

I furrow my eyebrows at him. "You know. You know you know. You know I know what you know that you know." He raised his eyebrow at me and turned his head. Amusement dancing across his features as he let a smile seek through his face.

He chuckled, "What?"

I motion to the empty cookie dish as he rolled his eyes. "Such a disappointment." I shook my head. I stood up to leave, hearing his laughter, when he grabbed my hips and bought me down onto his lap. Paul nuzzled my neck, his woodsy scent invading my nose . I bit back the shiver that threatened to run along my neck. "Kissing your way out of this won`t save you this time, Mr. Wolf." I narrowed my eyes at him while crossing my arms.

He kissed my ear lobe and whisper, "It worked all the other times." Okay, that time I did shiver. Fricking tease. I glared at him as he just played an innocent trait.

"Those were the other times. You messed with my food and now I`m mad." I declared, lifting my chin up to give me a confident image. I shall not be seduced to forget about my cookies he ate. I was a strong women and I deserve a right!

Paul backed off and examined me for a second with a smirk on his face. "Oh, is that so now?"

I nodded and before I knew it, my back was on the couch and Paul was hovering over me. He lifted my hands over my head with a determine look on his face. He removed one hand and began to tickle my sides. I laughed and tried to squirm away, but he had an iron grip.

I blame you, wolf strength!

"Are you still mad, Munchkin?" He asked as tears start to form in my eyes from all the laughter I was doing. Gosh, this was seriously my weakness. Why did I have to be so ticklish? Why did he have to _know_ I was ticklish?

I was hesitant to nod my head, "Y-yes!" Suddenly, he stopped tickling which was a huge relief on my behalf. I thought I was going to die from lack of air...Which is totally possible by the way.

"Well, I guess we`re going to have to kiss all the madness away, now don`t we?" Paul`s lips brushed against mines before I could say anything. He pressed his soft, warm lips onto mine`s as his hand found its way to my hip. He raised the side of my shirt a bit, revealing my tattoo and growled into my mouth. The feeling always left be breathless in a way. Feeling a burst of Adrenaline, I licked the bottom of his lip, asking for permission which he granted me. Our tongues battled, both of us being too stubborn to lose, so it was a win-win thing going on. But, I wasn`t worried about that. No, while having this make-out session, I could taste the cookies.

_My_ cookies.

I pulled away as he began to kiss my neck, "I`m...still mad." I breathed.

His eyes locked with mine as he gently sucked on my skin then blew causing me to tremble in delight. He should not have this much power over me. It`s honestly ridiculous. "You sure?"

Was I really mad about the cookies?

"Yes." I moaned.

I watch him smirk before his face met mine`s. "Yes to the cookie?" He whispered in his sexy deep voice.

To tell you the truth. I honestly didn`t know what yes stood for. Only that it stood for...yes.

"Erm, yes?"

His warm hand slid underneath my shirt causing light touches of his warm fingertips to dance on my skin. "That didn`t sound very convincing." He breath.

"It was convincing to me."I announced. He connected his lips on mine again as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He softly tugged on my top lips as I felt myself grind against him. He groaned at my action making him add a bit of pressure. I let out a shaky moan for his reward as I felt my heartbeat pick up. I bit the inside of my cheeks as Paul pulled away and started to decorate my neck with kisses. I twisted my finger in his raven hair and kissed behind his ear earning myself a growl. I knew he was always a sucker for when I kissed him behind the ear.

_Howl!_

Paul pulled away completely, irritated. "What the hell?" He cursed, removing himself from me. I almost immediately missed the warmth from him, but it was even more interesting watching him rage like this. To be honest, it was indeed hot. But, I knew better than to tell the cocky soul.

I couldn`t help but watch in amusement. His jaw clenching and unclenching. Him muttering cursing words underneath his breath. He just simply didn`t want to go. I laughed, "Go on. Wolf duties call."

He smirked at me and rolled his eyes. "We`re so finishing this later."

Giving me a quick peck on the cheek, he rushed out the door before I yelled, "You own me some more Oreos, jackass!" I knew he heard me because his laughs echoed through the hall.

I shook my head and sat up to adjust myself as in smoothing out my hair and fixing my shirt. Continuing to watch the movie, it`s been forty-five minutes before I heard the door knock. I groan and pushed myself off the couch. It was getting to the good part where that man set his head on fire. Pouting, I open the door and I saw my favorite person ever. Casey.

A.K.A Barbie.

I sighed heavily and crossed my arms as I looked her up and down. She looked...different in a way. Instead of wearing a tight mini skirt and a tight shirt to go along with it, she wore leggings and an old ratty T shirt. Ah, so she did have appropriate attire. Go figure.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn`t meant to be harsh, I was just really curious as to why she would show her face at my apartment. As I recall, we didn`t like each other.

She blinked at me and bit her lips, "Can we talk?" She asked in a low voice. I leaned against the door and nodded.

"We`re talking."

"This is about...Paul." My ears perked up at the sound of my boyfriend. What did she have to say about him?

"And?" I prompt.

I didn`t like the way she delayed things. Just come out and say it already! Jezz!

"Um, well. You see-"

"Casey." I snapped making her jump. "The point. Where is it?"

She breathed out before raising her large shirt to reveal a baby bump. "I`m pregnant."

I raised my eyebrow, "Erm, congratulations." I shook my head, "Listen, I thought you said this was about-"

"Paul. I did. The baby`s his."

I blinked at her with a blank face. My whole mind was blank. Like someone just unplugged my brain and everything shut down all together. I couldn`t breathe, I couldn`t move, I couldn`t even think! My chest pound loudly against my rib cage as I pushed myself from the door to stand up straight. I stare at the girl...the _pregnant_ girl with wide eyes as my mouth opened and closed like a fish without water. I felt like a fish without the way my mouth went dry.

My eyes continued to gaze over her, she looked three months old...Paul and I got together three months ago."W-w..." I couldn`t even form sentences dammit. I gulped and collected a big breath of air to get my lungs to start working again. I restarted my sentence. "What?"

"I`m pregnant...with _your_ boyfriend." Casey repeated slowly as if she was talking to a small child.

I blinked away the tears and chewed on my bottom lip. "Um, congrates. Uh, that`s nice."

"I just thought you should know. Hey, maybe you`re next on his hit list."

Hit list?

Paul doesn`t have a hit list...does he? No. No! I`m his imprint. He wouldn`t do that to me...right?

"Thank you for the information, Casey. Have a nice day." I say in a monotone voice. She took a step back, but before she could say anything, I shut the door in her face.

I walked over to the couch with wobbly legs before collapsing. I stared at the t.v, the pictures moving, but no words were coming out. And I didn`t even have it on mute. My heart clenched as I gritted my teeth together. I rested my elbow on my knees and my head on my fist. If it was...his...we could make this work...right? I don`t even know.

How did this day take a turn for the worst?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epp! Looks like we have some conflict in the Paria department. I just thought 'Hmm, I need something with a hint of drama. Oh, hey Casey.' *Smirks evilly* Do you guys wanna chase me with pitchforks yet? I`d chase me with pitchforks. Or maybe Casey? Hm, perhaps Paul? Review!<em>**

**_Fun Fact: Yes, I did realize that their names were like PLL. (Aka best show ever) I didn't notice until the second chapter. Plus Aria's name wasn't even going to be Aria. It was going to be Mia (Like Mia and Minnie) but, I changed it last , yeah. _**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	29. Forgiving

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : You already know.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Sex Ain`t Better Than Love - Trey Songz**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

Stupid pack meeting. Apparently two people phrased, Elliott and Brent. Two six-teen year olds boys fighting over some chick and got pissed then phrased. Seems pretty useless if they imprint and all that doesn`t even matter at the end. But, hey new puppies in the pack means less patrol time for me and more Aria time.

I walked into Aria`s apartment to see my imprint on the couch, deep in thought. I instantly grinned. She looked so adorable when she has that thoughtful expression on her face while she bite down on her bottom lip.

I walked behind the couch and hugged her from behind, "Hey, Munchkin." I kissed her head and I noticed she tensed up. I pulled away from her and raised my eyebrow. "What`s wrong?"

She didn`t say anything, only stood up and looked at the ground. I tried to ignore the panic raising inside me and wait patiently until she spoke, "Paul," This time she looked at me with a pained expression. My heart gave a little squeeze. "D-did you know that Casey...was pregnant?"

Casey? What did she have to do with anything? I didn`t care about her...why are we even discussing about her? "Um, no. Why?"

She gave a bitter like laugh, "Well, apparently it`s yours."

Mine? ...Mine`s? I didn`t know what to think. It can`t be mine`s. I know for a fact it wasn`t. I mean, I curse every moment of sleeping around, but never have I ever knocked someone up. I wasn`t that damn stupid. But, Aria seems to think otherwise. Oh, crap, she literally thinks the child is mine.

Before I can say anything, Aria began to march away, shaking her head while muttering something in German. "Aria, wait." I followed her and grabbed her elbow before gently pushing her against a wall in attempt to calm her down and make her stay still while I try to talk to her. It didn`t really work, only fueled her up even more. She struggled underneath my grip, shaking her head and kicking back, but my grip only got tighter. "Aria, you have to stop. Listen to me-"

Aria snaked her arm away with one good tug, but didn`t run away. I guess that`s a good sign...sort of. "Listen to what, Paul?! Listen to how you knock some girl up?!" Was she really going to listen to Casey of all people over me?

I shook my head, patients running thin, "Are you really going to believe her?!" My voice raising. Calm yourself, Paul. You need to convince her, not make her even more pissed.

She pretended to think before replying back harshly, her accent slipping into her voice. "I don`t know. Her three month baby bump sure didn`t look that convincing." She replied sarcastically. "Hell, for all I know, this could be more than once-"

I growled, "No. I would never!"

She choose to ignore me, "How many kids do you have?!"

"None! I have none!" I tried to reason, but she continued to accuse me.

"How many girls did you knock up, man-whore?!"

Then everything was silent.

Why was she quiet all of a sudden? And why does my fist hurt? I opened my eyes and swallowed thickly to see my fist in the wall...too close to her face. My heart stopped as I watched as her hazel eyes clouded with surprise and fear before turning blank.

"If you were heading for my face, you missed." She splat before storming off into her room. My heart sank at her wording. She doesn`t think I`d actually hurt her...right? My stomach twisted at how much disgust towards myself. I would never on my life do such a thing.

"Ar-shit." I pulled my hand out of the wall, causing dust to fly everywhere and followed her only to have the door slammed in my face. I jiggled the locked handle. "Munchkin," I say softly. I heard a quiet sob come from the other side of the door. I felt my breath becoming short and my heart pulling in all sorts of directions. I prayed to never hear that noise. Especially being caused by me.

I made my imprint cry.

The feeling made me want to throw up. I felt disgusted with myself. Hell, if I try, I`d probably beat myself up for it.

"Aria, baby. I-I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to...I just..." I sighed and running my fingers through my hair, not knowing what to say.

"Just go away." Her voice cracked with emotion. I winced and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Baby, please unlock the door." She sniffled, but made no movement. "Please." I begged as my eyes began to water. I didn`t want her to hate me. I couldn`t lose her!

"Paul, go away." She says again, more stronger. I bit my bottom and took a couple steps back as if there was a bomb on the other side of the door just waiting to explode. I looked at the ground, thinking before stepping back to the door.

"I love you, Aria." She didn`t respond and I took this as a token to leave. As soon as I stepped out the apartment, I was on a mission. A mission to find out what the hell is really going on. I blinked a couple time before taking the stairs, finding it quicker and jumped into my truck. Slamming onto the gas pedal to the direction I needed to be urgent.

I arrived at the brick house and slammed my car door shut. "Casey, get the fuck out here, now!" I yelled angrily.

Was I pissed? Of course I was. She was the person that caused all of this. She always have to cause problems. But, as much fun it is playing the blame game, I`m as much to blame. God, why couldn`t I stop fooling around? The door opened to reveal the lying bitch. I examined her and she was indeed pregnant. I growled. Well, this isn`t going to help.

"Paul, I didn`t know you were coming." She says falsely sweet.

I rolled my eyes, "Cut the bullshit. Why did you come over to Aria`s home telling her that you were pregnant with _my_ child?"I glared at her as I tried to control my shaking.

She tapped her chin, "I just thought she should know." She grinned wicked. I roughly grabbed her elbow, ignoring her protests and opened the passenger door for her. "What are you-"

"Shut. Up." I growled as I tossed her into my truck. I quickly got into the driver`s seat and started the engine.

Casey crossed her arms and looked annoyed at me. Ha! She has no right to look at me like that. Damn liar. "May I ask where we are going?"

I made my way onto the road and focused only on the road. "To the hospital."

From the corner of my eyes, I see her raise her eyebrow, "Why."

"To get you tested."

I watched as her face fell and she tensed, "W-why would you do that? It`s yours."

I clenched my teeth, "No it`s not."

"You seem so sure. Why?" She say lowly.

I started to think about the imprint. If our ancestors believe Aria and I belong together, they surely wouldn`t ruin our relationship. Imprinting is all about finding your soul mate and continuing the blood line. If that was actually my baby, there was a chance of it being a shape-shifter and God knows we don`t need that on our hands right now. It made no sense for faith to screw us over like that. Aria and I are suppose to prove to faith that we are a perfect match.

"Because, faith is on my side."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around my room. Why was I in the corner curled up into a ball? I stumbled off the floor and stretched my tight muscles. What happened? The argument of Paul and I flashed through my head as I closed my eyes, trying to erase the memories. Shaking my head, I didn`t want to think about this. Not now at least.

I placed my hand on the door handle before freezing. What if Paul was still out there. I placed my head on the door, listening for any noise. Nothing. I slowly unlocked the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. I sighed in relief when it was and made my way to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, I started strip before hopping in. I groan at the nice feeling of the hot water on my skin.

I placed my forehead onto the chill tile on the wall and breathed in. Paul...wouldn`t hurt me like that...right? It wasn`t his fault. It was before Paul and I even met, I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. I was testing his patients. It could`ve been worst. Emily`s scars flashed in my mind as I shivered. I bit my lip and exhaled.

After that, I dressed in sweats and put my hair in a messy bun before plopping down on my bed and closed my eyes feeling exhausted again.

* * *

><p><em>I love you, Aria.<em>

Paul`s words continued to dance around my head. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes as I shuffled. The fight couldn`t stop replying in my head. I kept rolling around in the bed in cold sweat. I stopped when I saw a black figure in the dark. I gasped and started to move away.

"Aria, it`s just me." I stopped and placed my hand over my heart.

"Paul, don`t scare me like that." I murmured. He stepped out the darkness with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry."

I crossed my legs, leaning against the head board and looked at the other wall, "For what?" I asked, quietly.

"For everything. I didn`t mean to hit that close to your face. It was an accident. I was being stupid and I didn`t know what I was doing. I`m such an idiot. I would never hurt you...you know that right?" I gave a slow and single nod, "I would never. I`d rather give myself to the Cullen`s before doing such a gruesome thing." I stayed quiet, "And I`m sorry about Casey." I tensed and he noticed quickly. "Please look at me." I hesitate before doing so. He looked so heartbroken and lost. It was so painful to watch, I almost looked away, but I needed to face him. He was on the edge of the bed and took a knee on the floor.

I looked into his emotion filled eyes. "Sorry," I muttered.

He shook his head, "You shouldn`t be sorry. I should." I hugged him tightly and released the tears.

We stayed that way for a while before he broke the silence, "It`s not mine."

I pulled away and looked at him with a tilted head, "What?"

"The baby. It`s not mine. It was...Spencer`s." I guess that made sense he did for all cheat on me for Barbie. I didn`t feel anything. All I felt was regret that I accused Paul like that. That I just flipped out and called him names. I should`ve gotten facts first. Gosh, I`m so stupid. Stupid, stupid Aria.

I placed my hands to cover my embarrassed face, "I`m the worst imprint ever!" I groan.

Paul removed my hands and lifted my chin up to make me look at him. "No you`re not. I would`ve done the same if I were in your shoes."

"But, I should`ve trusted you." I murmured with a red face.

He shook his head, "You were in heat of the moment." I moved over so he could join me on the bed. Paul crawled beside me and wrapped his arms around me as we looked up at the dark ceiling. The only thing providing light was the stars and the moon from outside the window. The sound of the crickets chirping and the wind blowing filled the silence. We stayed in that moment of peacefulness before I broke it.

"I`m sorry I called you a man-whore...again." I spoke barely in a whisper.

His chest moved up and down as he laughed, "Well, I am...was." I rubbed my lips together into a thin line. "Sorry for putting you in danger. I didn`t mean it, you know that, right?" I nodded and twirled his hair in my fingers earning a purr like noise from him. I was testing his patients knowing that`s not a good thing to do with shape-shifters.

I shrugged, "Could`ve been worse." The way he shivered told me he was thinking the same as me. In result made him pulled me closer to his warm body. We didn`t speak for the rest of the night. Just listened to the noise and Paul kissing my head every now and then.

Everything felt...peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter was so hard to write. I just wanted some drama and whatnot and I didn`t expect it to be that hard. Did you like? What do you think of Elliott and Brent? Plus, I love how some of you immediatly assume that the baby wasn't Paul's even though there was a 5050 chance. Also, in chapter two in the first paragraph, Paul did sleep with Casey. Review! _**

**_P.S- I have a poll on my profile that will have you guys choose what story I should publish next so hopefully you guys will check it out..._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	30. Pack Members & Buying Gifts

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : You already know.**_

_**Paul/OC **_

_**Playlist: Mirror- Justin Timberlake**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aria)<strong>_

It`s been three weeks since the whole Casey incident, honestly that`s the last thing on my mind. Like seriously, Christmas is in four days. Four! Like, where the hell did December go? Leah looked at me crazy when I was looking all around my house for as to where the month went. It was like it flew passed without me even realizing this.

Now, I bet your wondering, 'Oh, silly Aria. It`s just Christmas. You had it like twenty-two times.'

Well, noisy readers in my head, this is the first Christmas with Paul and I am as clueless as a flashlight in broad daylight as to what to get him. I`m finish with the rest of the family`s present shopping, but I just sunk rock bottom at finding his gift. So, basically just ask yourself what does a man that can turn into a gigantic wolf want?

"Um, Aria. I don`t think we`ll find anything for Paul in the dog aisle." Jake pointed out with an amuse grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and continued to gaze over the different types of letches. "Oh, no. This isn`t for Paul, this is for you." I shot back as he rolled his eyes. I picked up a blue, plastic dog bone that squeaks when you squeeze. "Do you like this?"

He chuckled, "One day your dog jokes are going to get old." I laughed myself. They shall never get old.

"I highly doubt that. I for one love her sense of humor." I grinned at Brent as I tossed the dog toy down. Turning my head to the little pup to come in contact with his green eyes and dark brown hair. He was indeed a knockout, not going to lie, he put that to use because he`s one hell of a flirt. I actually laugh until tears sprung from my eyes when Paul would get jealous of Brent.

Brent obviously had a death wish messing around with imprints, but I just thought it was funny. Of course he wasn`t serious with his flirt attempts. If Paul`s pickup lines didn`t work on me, what makes him think his will? I don`t know. Ever since he seen that memory in Paul`s head, he haven`t stopped bugging me since. He wants to see if he had any type of effect on me, but we all know it won`t work. It`s okay though, I like to be entertained.

"Oh, see. I have a fan." I throw my arm over his shoulder, FYI hard, but he squinted down to my height. I glared at him while he just laughed at me. One day, I`ll grow and they won`t make fun of me anymore.

One day.

"Hey, don`t do that to my ice cream buddy!" I heard Elliott say.

He was a real cutie too. He wore black glasses that didn`t have prescription since he had better vision now that he`s a wolf, but he said he didn`t look right without them. He had raven hair and grey eyes and dimples on his cheeks just like Sethy. He was more of a nerd, but a hot one at that. He liked to read unlike his friend Brent over here. The reason he was my ice cream buddy because we`re the only ones that likes cotton candy ice cream. The others think it`s gross and we think they`re gross.

"Yeah." I snatched Brent`s snapback from his head and placed it on mine`s, now claiming it. It actually matched my outfit, so therefore it was made for me.

"Come on, short stuff." Elliott squatted down for me to jump on his back. Normally, my sharp tongue would get the best of me when someone called me something short related, but I really wanted a piggy back ride.

Don`t judge me, I`m human.

"Let`s ditch these losers." I declared as we exited the aisle without Jacob or Brent saying a word. But, I think they did because Elliott snorted in an amused way. I chose to ignore that and glance around the store as we walk...as _he_ walked. "So, what do you think Paul would like, Eli?"

He rolled his eyes, "That makes me sound like a girl, Aria." I glared at him and ruffled his hair.

"Well, you`re a guy, so what would you like?" Sneak attack as to what to get him.

"I highly doubt Paul would want books."

Books for Elliott it is.

I should`ve known that already.

"Okay...erm, he would probably like...a watch?" I glanced down at the boy for approval. He nodded and went down the watch aisle. We examined the different verities until my eyes landed upon a silver wrist watch that had a wolf howling at the moon. I grinned and jumped down not even caring if I nearly fell and went to reach for it when another hand touched it. I frowned because it was the last one.

I could always beat them for it.

If I want to make it in the police career, I seriously need to stop having ideas like that.

"Aria, what a pleasant surprise." My eyes snapped up as I immediately smiled.

"Travis!" I pulled him into an embrace hoping to get the watch off his mind. I gave Elliott the eye signal to snag the watch. He nodded and swiftly took it, hid it behind his back and looked around, whistling a tune.

Totally not fucking obvious though.

"I saw that." He chuckled as we pulled away.

I laughed him off and moved to try and cover the boy behind me large frame as if he wasn`t even there. "Saw what."

He hummed, "So, still have any problems?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I`m dating someone new and completely happy." I grinned at the mention of Paul. Even though we might have our ups and downs, I still love him. And besides, it keeps the relationship interesting.

"That`s good."

I noticed how he loves to hear other people`s problems and try to fix them as if it was his...

"Did you figure out what you wanted to do in life?" I asked. I remembered him saying how his father wanted him to be a doctor, but Travis didn`t want to follow that career path. Actually, he didn`t know what path to take.

"I have nothing."

I tapped my chin, "How about a therapist?"

He raised his eyebrow and slowly nodded. "I might take that in consideration."

"The rapist!" I rolled my eyes at the sound of Brent`s voice. And they found us. Just great.

"Don`t mind that idiot." Jake says as they joined us. I thought us leaving the losers was a clear sign of we wanted to get away.

They didn`t get the hint.

"So, you wanna go to a Christmas party I`m throwing?"

I was hosting a Christmas party at Paul`s place since my little itty bitty apartment couldn`t hold ten plus people for a such thing. It was honestly made for one person, two tops. And that one person being me.

Travis scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I don`t-"

"Come on, all my friends are going to be there and you`re my friend...aren`t you." Cue puppy eyes. My deadliest attack. He bit his bottom lip and sighed.

"Sure."

I told him the time and place and I made him promise to be there or else I was going to hunt him down and drag him by his pretty blonde hair.

...

That awkward moment when I finally see why people are afraid of me...

"You`re laughing and it`s creeping me out." Jake pointed out.

I shook my head and waved him off. He didn`t want to be in my mind. Half of the time I don`t even want to be in my mind. It`s scary. Hopping on Elliott`s back again, I raised my arm, pointing to the roof. "To the cash register!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Paul)<strong>_

"What the hell am I going to get her?" I muttered as I ran my fingers though my hair while glancing at different types of perfumes. Well, this sucks. You`d think I know exactly what my imprint would want. But, no .It`s much harder than it appears. What if I got something she hated and we`d end of being those people. You know, the people who pretends to like the gift when they actually hated it with all the power in their body just for the sake of that person.

I shivered at the thought.

"Well, for starters she wouldn`t like that. She`s already obsessed with her current one." Leah chirped in. I stepped back from the perfumes that began to hurt my sensitive nose from sniffing them for about fifth teen minutes long. I rolled my eyes at her as Emily running as fast as a pregnant woman can run with something in her hand.

"I think she`d love this." Her glowing face grinned. I think my figure paled as she pushed the kitchen knife set in my hands. Okay, I seriously think the pregnancy hormones have leaked into her brain or something. Doesn`t she know Aria and weapons can quickly turn into shit?

Looking over my shoulder, Leah just clenched her stomach as she laughed at the situation. I bet she think this is funny. Well, guess what Miss Clearwater, it`s not! I set the knife set on a very high shelf that Emily couldn`t reach. "Uh, that`s probably not a good idea, Em. But, thanks for trying to help."

Emily pouted as she eyed the knives in a thoughtful expression. I`m pretty sure she was wondering how to get them down. God, Sam is going to kill me if anything happens to his imprint.

I felt someone link arms with me. "If you want to get her something she loves, stick with me." Leah and Aria were indeed like sisters, so it would be smart to ask for gift advice from her. I nodded as we slowly backed out of the aisle to find something that Aria will like and not kill anyone with. Because everything goes wrong with killing.

We gazed upon the selections and I thought back to when Jacob was giving me tips on our first date. Something vintage popped into my mind. So, what`s vintage that she`ll love?

"So, offering internal love won`t do shit?" I asked as we glance over each aisle we pass up.

Leah scoffed, "Erm, not exactly the best gift to give from you, Paul." I snatched my arm away and mocked offended.

"To think I was being nice." I rolled my eyes. I started to walk ahead of her and tapped my chin as we got to the electronic department. "Nothing here, Leah?" I turned around to see the female wolf not standing behind me anymore. I did a full 360 as I furrowed my eyebrows.

Where the fu-

"Over here, dumbass." I growled lowly and followed the voice of the annoying pack mate. She better be lucky I need her.

Seeing her glance over cameras, I shook my head. "She doesn`t want-"

Only to be cut off, "Digital? Yeah, I know. But, a Polaroid..." She dragged off, holding up a box to a Polaroid camera that was yellow. I grinned, knowing Aria would love this to treasure moments.

"I can`t believe I`m saying this, but...you`re a genius."

I watch the smirk spread on the girl`s lips. "Wait, what was that? I didn`t quite catch that." I growled.

"You heard me the first time."

She shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again."

I laughed in her face. "In your dreams."

She smirked even bigger, shoving the camera in my awaiting arms, "Oh, but every time we phrase, I`ll replay the thought. Over and over and over again!" A grumble escape from my chest.

She was a pain in my ass for sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a filler. Blah! I`m allergic to those things! I kidd, but I actually need three imprints for my baby darlings, Embry, Elliott and Brent. Think of it as a job application. Simple! ^-^ Here`s your form.<strong>_

**_Full Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Wolf/imprinter:_**

**_Detailed Description of Appearance (or picture):_**

**_Interests:_**

**_Likes/ Dislikes:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Clothing Style (use polyvore if you can) :_**

**_Back Story:_**

**_Extra:_**

_**~HatersGoing2Hate **_


	31. All I Want For Christmas Is You

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : You already know.**_

_**Paul/OC **_

_**Playlist: All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aria)<strong>_

"Merry Christmas!"

"Ahh!"

Revenge was sweet.

I grinned as I jumped off of Leah's bed. The female shape - shifter rubbed her eyes to try and adjust to the light that was shining through her room from the window I opened up just for her. As soon as she dropped her arms, she glared at me. Like I mean really glared at me as if I ran over her puppy five times on purpose. Oh well. She'll get over it. It's not like she did the same to me... oh, wait.

Taking a glimpses of her clock sitting on her nightstand, "Bitch, it's only eight o'clock."

I shrugged, "I could've woken you up earlier." I tossed her comforter on the floor as she groan in protest, "Plus, why are you such a hypocrite, Lee-Lee? You're clearly a female dog. "

And now I'm running for my life.

Great.

Hey, at least my plan worked to get her out of bed. I ran into the kitchen and quickly opened the fridge to create a border between the wolf and I. Right before Leah was about to attack, I screamed, "I made you breakfast! "

She instantly stopped and looked down at the plate that was filled with French toast, eggs and bacon. I saw the corner of her lips tug upward before I released one of my own smile. I was hesitant to close the fridge door incase this was a trap, but relaxed when I saw her sit down and dug in. Unlike the guys, Leah was the only one who had manners.

I sat across from her, "See, I just wanted you out of bed." She rolled her eyes, but I could tell she appreciated the meal.

"So, you're wearing that to the party?" I looked down at my grey sweat pants that had a egg yolk stain from when I put a little too much pressure in cracking the egg on the left side of my pants. I was also wearing one of Paul's over large hoodies that I stole from him. I don't think he minds though. I think he likes seeing me in his clothes.

I scoffed, "Yup. I'm going comfortable, baby!" She snickered at me while I stuffed my face with French toast.

"So, what's the real reason you woke me up?" She asked as she stood up to place her plate in the sink. I leaned back in my chair and nibbled on a piece of bacon that was left on my plate.

"You know, you being my sister and all... and we do things for each other-"

"Aria, I'm searching high and low for you point. Get to it."

I sighed. "I was hoping you'd help me cook-"

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes and groan, "Come on, Lee." She breathed out before taking my now finish plate and setting it where she set hers.

Leaning on the counter, "Even if I did help, we both know I can't cook to save my life." I grinned and shoot up from my seat.

Linking arms with her, "That's where I come in, babe. I'll teach you how to cook."

She scoffed, unlinking arms with me, "Thanks, but no thanks." I glared at her as she began to walk away. Well, I couldn't cook alone. I already had Emily helping, but was more than the pack, so us two alone wasn't going to be enough in one day.

"Leah Marie Clearwater, you stop being a feigling."

She froze and I knew I had her. I always called her that when we were children to help her get under her fears. You'd be surprised to hear how much it worked. You can thank me now that she's not afraid of bugs thank you very much. She turned around with narrowed eyes. "What did you just call me?"

I crossed my arms and smirk at her. Leaning in, I repeated, " Feigling."

She tossed her and in the air, "I am not a coward!" She shouted.

I shrugged, "Prove it." Leah growled and angrily got out a mixing bowl and spoon. I almost laughed at the image. She'll think me I've day. I helped her by taking out the ingredients and start to work on the recipe.

* * *

><p>I finished putting my earrings on as I stepped back to examined the final look of my outfit which consisted of blue acid wash skinny jeans, a red Mickey Mouse sweater, black wedges, sparkly heart shaped earrings, and red lipstick to finished. I also tossed my hair to the right side of my face which made my honey kissed hair stand out even more.<p>

I smiled before placing my phone in my bra and just on cue, the door bell rung. I turned off the light in my room and skipped towards the door that revealed a stunning Leah. She wore a grey sleeveless dress that stopped about two inches below her knees exposing her long tan legs. She also wore black ankle boots that matched her black leather jacket. Her black shoulder length hair framing her gorgeous face. The little mascara made her eyes pop out, but a frown played her lips.

"Why do you get to wear jeans?" She asked looking down at me.

I chuckled and locked the door behind me, "Because A, I don't have wolf heat to protect me from the cold and B, I don't really do dresses, babe." I boarded the elevator with her as I pressed the lobby button.

I smiled at her, "Don't frown, Lee. You looking fricking hot."

She crossed her arms before grumbling, "I would've looked hotter in jeans."

Rolling my eyes, "I think you meant to say: Oh, thank you Aria. You look pretty damn good yourself."

She laughed, "I do not sound like that."

I scoffed as we stepped off the elevator and out the apartment building. The harsh wind immediately hitting my face and not to mention I almost fell flat on my ass by this snow. "I beg to differ." I opened the door to the passenger side of her car and hoped in, happy to get away from the cold. Leah soon joined me as we began to make our way to Paul's house. I already had my gifts there so I wouldn't have to carry them.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Santa brought you coal this year." She warned with a straight face, but the amusement that clouded her eyes gave her away.

I snickered. "I wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened." We spent our whole car trip joking around and Leah almost crashing the car because she was laughing so much. If I die, she'll be the first I haunt. We pulled into the drive way, the smell of the delicious food entering my nose.

We walked straight in without knocking of course since there wasn't a point in locking doors around here because who really wants to mess with a bunch of shape - shifter? I just think it's stupid that they can't lock their door, which is perfectly fine, but when I do it in my home, I get lectured for two hours straight by Paul. That sucks.

I grinned when I founded all of my family members having a great time. People were just spread out in different parts of the nice, cozy home. Sam and Emily in the corner laughing which is rare to see the stern and serious look off of Sam's face. Jared and Kim could be seen out in the back, looking at the snow fall. Jacob sitting on the couch having a conversation with Embry with Nessie on his lap as if it was an everything life thing.

Quil was sitting on the floor by the Christmas tree with Claire trying to figure out what was in the boxes wrapped in decorative wrapping paper. Brent looked like he was having a pretty heated conversion with Aaron. From what I'm hearing, they're trying to debate which video game is better. Elliott was discussing a book he read with Selena that held Caleb in her lap that she was bouncing up and down.

Sue was in the kitchen taking to my mum while dad, Charlie and Billy were chuckling over something. All the elders were here having a conversation while they ate. Brady and Collin were off doing God knows what and honestly I'm scared to imagine what it was. And finally, I saw Paul talking to an older man. His tan skin telling us he was from the res, his black hair graying, he has laugh lines around his mouth and his brown eyes twinkled as he spoke to my boyfriend.

I started to make my towards them until Seth came out if nowhere and attacked me with a hug. I giggled and smacked his arm as he let go. Even with the boots giving me an extra three inches, I was still short around them which sucks. I was ready hoping these shoes would make a different.

"Sethy. How are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

He chuckled, his usual child like grin playing on his features, "It's awesome."

"Seth, come over here and defend me!" We heard Brent yelled as he glared at my brother. Seth and I both snickered underneath our breathes before I continued my journey to the two men.

Paul caught the sight of me first before breaking out into an even bigger grin. "Here she is." Soon, the other man looked at me, his smile widened at the sight if me.

"Well, she's as beautiful as you mentioned." I couldn't help but blush at the complement.

"Thank you." He hummed in response.

"Aria, this is my dad, Josh. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Aria." So, this was his father. Shit, you could really tell up close. I couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corner of my lips as he introduced me.

I held my hand out as he shook it, "Nice to meet you."

He smiled before dropping my hand. "Likewise. So, how did you meet my son and how did he manage to keep you for so long?"

At this, Paul slung his arm around his father, "The old man didn`t think that I could do it."

Josh scoffed, "By the way you described her, you barely succeeded."

I raised my eyebrow, "Hopefully good things." They turned their attention to me.

"Of course, dear. He told me how independent you are and how you always keep him in his toes. You truly are different."

I couldn't help but laugh myself. "Well, I'm glad then. He's the only one that can put up with my crazy ass." They laughed as we heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Leah announced since she was closest to the door. Opening, I caught the glimpse of a blonde.

Travis.

Leah looked at him and instantly froze. A look of pure adoration played in her eyes as she stared into his blue eyes. Everyone seemed to quiet down as their attention turned to my sister. "Well, bout time." Jared muttered as he walked in with Kim.

Slowly, everyone went back to their conversations and I even caught Seth glaring at Travis. I couldn't help but laugh at the reaction of Seth brotherly instinct. He was like an angry little puppy. Well, isn't this beautiful. My sister finally imprinted... and I caused it. I invited him, so I caused it. Now, I feel even better about myself.

Those cooking lessons sure look better now, doesn`t it, Leah?

* * *

><p>I watched as everyone waited for me to open the gift on my lap. I was the last one with the present and it was Paul's gift. I have mines to him already and i saw clear on his face that he loved it. I ripped apart the silver paper that were decorated with snowman's to reveal a yellow Polaroid camera.<p>

I grinned as some chuckled at me. "I love it!"

I immediately gave Paul an embrace as he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Family picture!" Someone screamed. Soon everyone posed while I set up the camera.

As soon as I was going to snap the picture, Paul stopped me. "Aren't you going to join us?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Then whose going to take the picture?"

"I'll do it. I'm way too awkward to take pictures." Charlie volunteered. I grinned and handed the camera to him before joining Paul's side.

_Snap_.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I plopped down on Paul's bed as I looked at the clock on his wall that read one a.m. We had just finish cleaning the house after everyone had left and it took longer since every second Paul and I had to goof around our just plan on make out due to the fact that he kept hanging a mistletoe over my head.<p>

I felt the bed dip down next to me as I looked over at my boyfriend who was staring at me. I blushed under his gaze. "What?"

He chuckled, "Nothing. You just look beautiful is all." I blushed even harder before moving to straddle him. Running my fingers through his soft raven hair, I heard him purr. Connecting my lips with his, we moved in perfect sync. He tugged on my bottom lip as his hands wandered to my hips. Holding onto them, I started to grind myself onto him earning a groan for my reward. I then decided to kiss behind his ear causing a growl to escape his throat.

"Don't start something you won't finish." He grumbled as I moved my kisses down his face. I set a final kiss on his chin before looking him into his eyes.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish?" I soon found myself laying on my back, Paul's dark eyes searching my eyes as to see if I was sure. I nodded and he connected his lips with mines.

I knew this was my future.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Outfit in profile*<em>**

**_And the rest is for your crazy imagination can go and run crazy! Hoped you enjoyed this Christmas one...even though it was weird to write since it`s still summer...but, whatever! Again, thank you for all the OC`s I got and I`ll make sure to use more. Pinky promise! Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	32. Simply Amazing

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight nor She Look So Perfect by 5SOS. Sorry!**_

_**Paul/OC **_

_**Playlist: Simply Amazing- Trey Songz**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Paul)<strong>_

I sighed as my eyes fluttered open. A delicious aroma that smelt of vanilla and coconut filled my nose. I turned my head to the side to see the beautiful girl in my arms. Her honey kissed hair spread across the pillow in a messy form. Eyes closed, preventing her beautiful hazel to show. That almost cause me to frown.

Almost.

The sound of her heart beating softly against her chest as she snuggled closer into my chest made me smile. My eyes flickered to the window to see the orange glow of the sunrise set into the room. The light reflecting on our tan skins. The covers tangled on our exposed body, her soft skin touching mines.

I continued to examine my imprint. Her bed hair leaving her heart shaped face on display, her slightly messy mascara and red lipstick stained her face, but she looked beautiful none the less. I looked down at my chest to see her red lipstick mark showing where she kissed me last night. A even bigger grin played on my lips as last night`s events flash through my head. I couldn`t help but kiss the top of Aria`s head before she breathed and shuffled a bit before relaxing in my arms once more.

Her hazel eyes opened slightly as she adjust to the light. Blinking a few times, she finally opened all the way. Her eyes rested on me as she smiled. I kissed the corners of her mouth. "Morning, Munchkin."

"Morning, Paulie." She murmured. I twirled a piece of her hair with my finger as we just sat there in silence for awhile. This was just simply perfect. I know Aria doesn`t like the word perfect, but this is. I don`t even know how I was so lucky to deserve her. I probably don`t even deserve her, but she loves me. It was simply amazing. Neither of us were perfect, but we still love each other.

I suddenly felt Aria get up. I was about to frown when she began to search for clothes in her naked figure. I growled lowly as my eyes traced her tattoo. She picked up my red shirt and put it on since she couldn`t find her shirt. I knew it was somewhere in the closet, but I like seeing her wear my clothes. My large shirt covered her small figure making it stop to her knees.

I sighed, "You know, we could always just not wear any clothes." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "I bet you`d like that."

I nodded, "I very much would." She laughed and shook her head. I licked my lips and watched as she went into the bathroom. Shaking my head, I got up from my bed and put on my boxers before joining her into the bathroom to see her wiping off her messed up mascara and red lipstick off her face.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and moved her hair to see the mark I made on her neck that claimed her as mine. The bite mark that made sure she was taken. I kissed it and she winced slightly. I frowned and looked at her through the mirror.

"Does it hurt?"

Aria furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before her eyes landed on the mark. She stared at it for a moment before shaking her head no. "Just sensitive." I nodded my unsure head. I didn`t want to hurt her. That was the last thing on my mind. Aria must have read my mind because she gave me an assuring smile that put the sunset to shame and ran her fingers through her hair that waved like the ocean.

"Don`t worry about it, Paulie." She turned around to kiss my chest since that was the only place she could reach. A rumble escaped my throat as I picked her up by her butt and squeezed it earning myself a moan. "Are you going to molest me like you did last night?" She muttered, her eyes blazing into mines.

I chuckled, "I`m pretty sure that was you who molested me."

Aria laughed and kissed the top of my nose, "I don`t remember that."

I smirked at her, the lust playing a role in my eyes. I pulled her closer, our nose touching. "Well, let me jog your memory."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

"Ice cream!" Elliott screamed as we entered the ice cream parlor. I laughed as we took a seat in a booth by the window.

Smacking his shoulder, "Chill out, you nerd." I giggled when he fake pouted. We didn`t need to draw attention as to why we were excited about getting ice cream in the winter.

Elliott place his hand over his heart with a mocked pain expression on his face, "You wound me, Mitchell." Soon, Queen, our waitress and as I learned, Brent`s older sister came over. She smiled, showing her purpled colored braces that went well with her raven colored hair that she put up in a high pony tail with her bang covering her right eye.

She didn`t even reach the table before asking, "The usual?" We nodded our heads eagerly while she laughed. Going back into the kitchen to get our order, the sound of the bell ringing came into our ears.

A girl around my height (and thank Lord for that. If I get call shorty one more time, I was going to kill someone with my army knife) and a sucker in her mouth stepped into the parlor. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun causing baby hairs to stick out. Her pale face brought out the freckles that decorated her nose . She dressed in a blue Superman pullover, blue jeans and a pair of boots that had snow sprinkled all over.

The girl sat down in a booth in the far right corner. She pulled out a glasses case from her bag before placing the glasses onto her face. She also pulled out a sketch book and a pencil and instantly got to work.

I turned my attention back to Elliott to see him staring at her like she was the only thing in the world. My eyebrows knitted together before I realized that Elliott must`ve imprinted on her. Oh, this is very good. Two imprints this weeks.

Queen came in with our cotton candy ice cream while said boy was staring at the blonde. Well, is he just going to stare at her like a stalker he was meant to be or was he going to go over there and ask her what her name was?

"Who is she?" He breathed, I could see his glasses fogging up. I bit back the laugh as I watch his love struck face. He was too adorable.

Queen followed his gaze before landing on the unknown girl. "Who? Her? Oh, that`s Myranda."

"Myranda." Elliott tested it out and blushed as the simple name. You know what? This is complete bullshit. I don`t remember Paul doing any of this. In fact, he just ran away. But, then again, if he did do this, I would`ve just tease him to no end.

Queen stared at said love struck boy, a huge grin on her face. "Aw, does little Elli have a crush on Miss Myranda over there?"

"You have no idea." I muttered. It was clear that he wasn`t going to contact Myranda in any form, shape or way. So, being me of course I just had to give him a little itty bitty push. In the deepest, manliness voice I can muster in my small body, I yelled, "Aye, Myranda!" I quickly turned as if it wasn`t me.

My eyes flickered to Elliott`s now red face as he looked at the blonde before glaring at me. I shrugged as he was hesitant to get up, but eventually did. I ate my ice cream silently as I watch the scene unfold in front of my very eyes. From what I was hearing, they were talking about some book that I never read nor heard of.

By the time I was finished with my frozen treat and watched Elliott`s melt, I realize that I was so going to have to take the walk of shame. You know, that walk you do when you realized you`ve been ditched and I`m ninety-nine percent sure I lost my ice cream buddy. Despite the five people here, including me, it was still no doubt embarrassing.

That and Elliot drove me here since A, Paul doesn`t want me to use a motorcycle while it`s snowing and B, even if I did ride my bike, it wouldn`t have fitted me and the giant.

Great.

I prepared myself to throw both mine and the wolf`s ice cream cups in the garbage and slip out of the parlor, when 'She Look So Perfect' by 5SOS starts blasting through the place. I blushed slightly as everyone`s attention turned to me. I quickly dished out my phone from my bra (Extra embarrassing considering I was in the middle of my walk of shame.)

"Hello?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" I blinked a few times before actually checking the caller ID.

Shaking my head, "Leah, calm down. Now, what`s wrong?"

I hear the she-wolf take a few calming breaths before starting to speak again. "Well, yesterday, Travis asked to take me to the movies, but he didn`t quite tell me if this was a date or not so I don`t know what to wear and help before I KILL SOMEONE THAT TELLS ME TO CALM MYSELF!" I won`t lie, I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

I checked the ID once more, "Are you sure you`re Leah? Leah Clearwater?"

"Yes, Ri!"

What? I had to check twice to see if this was the Leah I knew. You know, the badass, doesn`t take shit from nobody, non-girly girl one. Not the I`m having boy problems one.

"Okay, sorry. I`m at the JoJo`s Ice Cre-"

"I`m on my way!" And then she hung up. Well, damn. I couldn`t even finish my location. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before placing my phone back in its original place. I turned to Elliott who was actually making his imprint laugh.

He won`t notice I`m gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, basically I got inspiration from Simply Amazing by Trey Songz. It`s so awesome! Anywho, Elliott finally imprinted and thank you FireIce and Poison for your OC. ^.^ Review!<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	33. Count On Me

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight or Forever 21. I only own Aria`s crazy ass and all my OC`s!_**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: Count On Me- Bruno Marz_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

"Where are we going exactly?"

Like she said, Leah picked me up from the ice cream polar while Elliott was talking to Myranda, love clear as day light in the boy's eyes. Leah just told me to get my ass in the car and drove off like a fricking crime scene. Does this give me the right arrest her? Wait, didn't graduate yet, so I'll take that as a no.

You are so lucky Leah Clearwater.

Well, jokes on her. I'm telling Charlie.

"First, why are you sticking your tongue out at me?" She squinted her eyes at me before turning her attention back to the road.

I gave her an innocent smile before shaking my head. "Reason. Now answer my question."

She sighed, "The mall."

I stare at blankly at the she-wolf. "But, Leah," I spoke slowly as if I was talking to a child. "You hate the mall."

She gripped onto the stirring wheel, her knuckles turning white. "I know."

So...Travis was...making Leah...go to the mall...A place she whole heartedly hates with a passion.

I started to slow clap. "Well, I'll be damned." Said girl just blew out a breath of air before parking her car and jumping out. I followed her into the mall, thousands of stores selling different types of things from clothes to perfumes.

Saying no thank you to the man who was trying to sell me a purse, I hear the girl scoff beside me, "Oh, says the girl that reeks of Paul."

I smirked at her, "Well, jokes on you because I always reek of Paul." And I don't mind either. I like his vanilla, woodsy smell. It calmed me in a way I can`t explain. Maybe it was just the imprint talking, but either way, I didn`t mind at all.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but now you really do." She eyed me for a moment before smirking. "And I know why." Leah sung.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you talking about, you fleebag? "

She waved me off and crinkled her nose as if she just saw something disgusting. "Ew, you guys did the dirty, didn't you?" All the blood rushed towards my cheeks as I focused on a place Leah could find some cute clothing at. Hey, a pet store. I bet well find something in there.

The sound of Leah gagging snapped me out of my thoughts. "You did! Now it's in my head!" The pack can smell his scent on me? Well, then...

I smirked and chuckled at my sister. "Well, that's what you get, nosy mac nosy!" A few people stopped to look at us, but continued with their shopping spree. "And you know what? I enjoyed it."

She face palmed herself. "Why? Why?"

I flipped my hair and walked off. "Flipped bitch." I hear her laughing at me as I walked away.

Soon, something caught my attention. I walked into a jewelry store and looked at the dream catcher belly button piercing. This is life. It's  
>literally giving me life. It just being in my hand was transferring its energy into me.<p>

I need it.

As I got the cash register, I heard someone faintly calling my name. It then accrued to me that it was probably Leah. Of course, being me, I did my call for her to know where I am.

"KAAAAACAAAAA!"

If you expected me to do a bird call, you are right!

The women looked, a weird expression on her face as she placed the piercing into the bag and handed it to me. I smiled at her and took my bag before stopping to meet Leah at the front of the store. She playfully glared at me. "I leave you alone for three minutes." She muttered as we continued with our mission.

I took the piercing out of the bag and showed her. "Do you like this? Do you know where they'll do belly button piercing exchange?" I raised my eyebrow and lifted my shirt a bit to look at my current piercing which was a triangle orange colored jewel which represented my birthstone.

"I like it." She stated, admiring it. I grinned and dropped my shirt. I had approval!

We walked into Forever 21 and a pair of ripped black skinny jean called me. It just screamed Leah to me, so I picked it up and showed her.

Said girl examined it before nodding, "Not too girly. I like it." She looked around the store before her brown eyes lit up. She ran to get something while I just watched her. She came back with a cropped black and white jersey with the numbers 06 on it.

I grinned at her choice. "Did you really need my help, Lee?" I teased. She looked like she was perfectly fine to me. I mean, she does dress herself every day.

Leah nodded, "Of course. I want to make a good impression."

I raised my eyebrow. "So, you chose me." I looked down at my blue skinny jeans, my white T, combat boots and a red flannel that was wrapped around my waist. I looked back at the she-wolf to see her smiling at me.

"Well, of course. If I would have brought Emily or Kim they'll just insist on making me wear dress and blah. But, as for you Ri, I know you`re not the dress type-"

"Indeed I`m not."

"So, that`s why I choose you." I nodded at her reasoning. I guess that made sense in a way. Leah was never the one for the girly girl stuff nor was I for that matter, so it would make sense if she did choose someone with the same sense of style she had.

We walked to the cashier to purchase the items. Walking out the mall, I placed my hand over my heart. "My baby has grown up."

My sister scoffed, but a smile that were on her lips betrayed her. "Shut up."

But, it was true.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First things first-<em>**

**_Iggy Azalea: I`m the realest-_**

**_Me: Shut up!_**

**_Anyway, I`m not too proud of this chapter. To me, it sucks big time and I apologize for that. Writers block is just picking on me like the big bully it is. But, don't worry, I`m working on the next chapter as we speak...erm, read...I don`t know. Second, notice how weird this chapter is? Yeah, that`s how weird I am. This is literally me in the mall just to let you know. I`m also sorry if my weirdness struck you. I will not be surprise if you left. But, if your still here, HI! ^.^ And review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	34. Graduation

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight. I only own Aria`s crazy ass and all my OC`s!_**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: Marry Me- Jason Derulo_**

* * *

><p><em>~Eight Months Later~<em>

**_(Aria)_**

Stupid heels.

Stupid skirt.

Stupid everything!

"You shouldn`t be frowning like that. It is your graduation day after all." Vodka says as she fixes her cousin, Oliver`s tie. Vodka and I were good friends since I meet her about six months ago.

_(Flashback)_

_"Aria!"_

_I ran as fast as my feet would let me. I`m starting to think all those times at track practice in high school paid off. I laughed at the image of Jacob`s face when I pour a mixture of mayo and mustard with milk over his head. We were currently at the grocery store which had all the items I needed to do this. _

_I probably wasn`t going to get far, you know due to the whole 'He`s-A-Fricking-Wolf' thing, but the mess should slow him down. I should call Nessie and ask her if she could video tape her spraying him down with the hoes because I knew for a fact she wouldn`t want him to come near her with that smell._

_I saw a door that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' on it. I quickly slipped into the room where I was clearly restricted and stiffened my laugh. Holy shit that was hilarious. I am so glad I asked Seth to record that. It was a fifty/fifty chance Jake will come after me. I mean, Seth was the one holding the evidence. Not that it mattered. There was still the pack communication. _

_"Hiding too, huh?" I whipped around, ready to scream when a hand covered my mouth. My hazel eyes followed the arm to a girl. Her slightly pale skin making her sky blue eyes stand out. I examined her blue ombre colored, a small smirk playing on her pink lips and her black eyebrow arched. She was about three inches taller than me which made me automatically look at her galaxy themed Vans to make sure she wasn`t wearing heels to get that illusion. I looked at the rest of her outfit which consisted of a white crop top that said 'Celfie Queen' and acid wash skinny jeans. _

_She removed her black finger polished hand from my mouth that I had no idea where it`s been. I would`ve said something Aria like if it weren`t for the fact that her hair was distracting me. "Dude, your hair is awesome." I complimented. _

_She giggled a bit, "Thanks. So, what did you do?"_

_I raised my eyebrow at her, "Huh?"_

_She chuckled, "Why are you hiding? You must`ve did something. That`s why I am at least." _

_I nodded, "Oh, I just spilled mayo, mustard and milk on my friend." I explained as I looked out the small window that was on the door to see if Jake was out there._

_I hear the girl laugh, "Nice." _

_I smirked a bit, "Thanks. Why are you here?" _

_She shrugged, "Let`s just say that mess in the veggie isle was not my cousin`s fault." _

_My eyes widened, "That was you!?" I burst out laughing. "Oh, my gosh! I head the intercom saying clean up on isle 13, 14, 15 and 16. You are my idol." I laughed. _

_She laughed right with me, "Not as much as you are mine. Oh, the name`s Vodka. Vodka Moon."_

_Something told me she was a James Bond fan. "Aria Mitchell."_

_(End Of Flashback)_

Yeah, I have a new prank buddy to replace my ice cream buddy since all her does is talk about how beautiful Myranda is. Don`t get me wrong. The girl was a cutie, but not when you`re constantly talking about her. It made me wonder if Paul every does this.

I turned my head to the blue haired girl. "You don`t have to wear a skirt." I frowned as I placed the clothes in my bag.

"Yeah, I get to wear a dress." I looked down at her comic book strip skater dress with her blue and pink Vans with a blue jean jacket to her look.

"I don`t think that counts." I muttered. She hummed and sent Oliver off. I straightened my cop hat and turned to Vodka. "How do I look?"

She tapped her chin and shrugged, "Like a snitch."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "At least I`m not named after an alcohol drink." She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don`t worry about my name. Worry about going on that stage." Was all Vodka said before leaving the back of the stage to take her seat beside Collin who I forgot to mention was his imprint. She knows about the tribe since she was a smart little cookie and figured it out after Billy mention the cold ones. She was distant for a while, but jumped right aboard on the supernatural train.

I turned around and blew out a breath of air as I saw the last person get called onto the stage before it was my turn. My heart beat through my chest like a drum as I prayed I don`t trip and fall off the stage on my graduation day. I mean, who would take a cop serious once they saw said cop`s walking coordination. No one! That`s who!

"Aria Mitchell."

I took one last final breath before stepping out onto the stage. The sound of hollering and woots made me turn my head to see the pack and the rest of the family taking up a large part of the belchers. I grinned widely at them and wave before I shook Chief Swan`s hand. At least that`s what he wants me to call him around here. I still slip in a mustache dad before continuing to shake the rest of everyone's hands.

"Go Aria!" Leah and Jacob cheered as I laughed. I took a set with the rest of the newly graduated cops before looking out at the crowd once more.

"Way to go, Munkin!" Paul clapped causing a few snickers to come from the crowd. I blushed, but blew him a kiss with a smile pressed on my lips.

At the end of the ceremony, Sue gave me a chance to change into the quote on quote, stupid skirt and heels. I slipped on my black wrap skirt, my pink and blue floral print crop top, a pair of black open toe heels which not only made my blue toenail polish stand out, but it also gave me a inch or two height advantage. That`s the only useful things about heels. I completed off with a black bow bracelet and three silver necklace.

I walked out the girl`s bathroom and placed my uniform inside my bag. Walking out, carefully so I wouldn`t fall because God knows that heels are the demons, I walked over to my very large family. I was greeted by an embrace first by my mum. "Aw, look at you growing up!" She exclaim. She released me as my dad stood in front of me.

"I guess all those gun lessons paid off, huh?" I giggled and nodded.

"Oh, of course!" Ten minutes passed with people saying congratulations and whatnot. I was just really excited about using my gun. Even though Forks is practically dead, I was going to figure out a way.

I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist from. "I have a gift for you." Paul murmured in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I giggled and lean into his touch. "And what would that be?"

"Close your eyes and no peeking." I nodded and did as I was told. I felt the warmth fade away and the chattering started to calm down as I heard some awes in the crowd. I raised my eyebrow before Paul spoke again. "You can open them." I blinked a couple times before furrowing my eyebrows. Turning around, I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth, my eyes start to get glossy.

There stood Paul on his knee, a black box in his hand to reveal a engagement ring with the words My One True Love carved in it. "Munchkin, we've known each other for quite sometime now and you keep me on my feet. Our enthusiastic love will not be replace by no other. I love you, Aria, to the moon and back. Will you marry me?"

I bit down on my bottom lip to stop the quivering as silent tears rolled down my cheek. "Of course."

Paul's smile grew as he places the ring on my finger. He cupped my face and kissed me with full of passion and happiness. I heard cheering as I started to run out of air. I pulled away and stared at my future husband.

And I couldn`t wait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outfit and ring in my profile!<br>_**

**_Thank you Sugarishfreak for your OC! If you want to see Vodka's outfit, it's on her profile on Polyvore. So, did you guys like itttt? No, maybe, yes? Anyway, are you excited about the wedding. Our very own Pauria wedding! : D I`m so excited! Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	35. All Of Me

_**"What the hell Is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : Ummm, no. I don`t own it Twilight. Only ma characters. Please and thank you. **_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: All Of Me- John Legend**_

* * *

><p><em>~You are now invited to Aria Michelle Mitchell &amp; Paul Austin Lahote wedding. <em>

_On Saturday, the seventeenth of June, two thousand and fourteen, five p.m._

_WA. Gardening Center.~_

"I love it!" Leah squealed. Yes, ladies and gentlemen's, Leah Marie Clearwater squealed. I sure hope it isn`t the end of the world. I didn`t get married yet. I still had two months to go then the world can end.

I leaned back in my chair and laughed in her face, "You`re turning soft on me, aren`t you?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes and put the wedding invitation back on the dining table. We were currently at Sue`s diner, discussing the plans for my wedding. The place was completely closed due to us needing quiet to concentrate. I still can`t believe I`m getting married. No matter how many times people congratulate me or I repeat it in my head or even read over the invitation, it still sounded weird.

I, Aria Mitchell is getting married.

Yup, still weird.

I thought I would`ve scared off all the guys by now. Nope, Paul was a real keeper.

"Oh, I love the design." Sue came over with two Dr. Pepper`s before setting them on the table. I grinned at her and glanced over the design I chose. I really did admire it. The vintage texture and lace design coming from the corners. The cream colored ribbon that had a flower on it completing the look. I absolutely love it.

"Ri, are you sure you want to spend your life with..._him_?"

I rolled my eyes at Leah. Even though she`s convinced he wouldn`t hurt me (Her threatening surely had nothing to do with it...hint me being sarcastic.) She wants to make sure saying something about him driving her crazy. He may drive her crazy, but I do the exact same thing to him may I remind you, so it was a fair game.

Nodding my head, I answered back, "Yes, for the last time, Lee. I`m one-hundred percent sure I want to marry him."

"Not too late to back down."

This time it was Sue who cut her crazy daughter off. "Leah, stop discouraging her." She scolded while I stuck my tongue out at the wolf. She smirked and did the same thing back.

We are sure children sometimes.

...Okay, all the time. But, I love it none the less.

The sound of the bell ringing on top of the door snapped me out of my thoughts. Miss Emily Young soon emerge from the door with a big smile on her face, but I could see it in her eyes that she desperately wanted to sit down.

Scooting over in my booth, she slipped in having to sit sideways due to her humongous baby bump. Sue pushed the invitations to her as Emily examined them. Soon enough, she giggles and cheers.

"These are awesome."

I nodded, "Thank you, darling." Leah handed me all of the invitations that were now secured with lace envelopes as I placed them into my lime green binder to help me get organize. My eyes soon widened at the sight of a grey colored truck as I quickly hid underneath the table.

Leah chuckled and went underneath the table with me, "What are you doing?" She asked, amused.

I huffed, "Can`t you see? Hiding from my bat shit crazy mother." This only caused her to laugh loudly as she went back to the surface.

Suddenly, the bell rings and the sound of my mum`s voice fills the air, "Oh, where`s my baby?!" I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping she wouldn`t find me. But, I knew Leah was a sellout and hinted towards me being underneath the table.

It all felt like a horror movie where the killer finds you and drags you from under the bed by your feet.

Well, that`s exactly how it happened.

I was currently being squeezed to death by mum and her squealing while I glared at the entertained looking eyes. "Oh, I can`t believe your getting married...and now I don`t have any more children!" She exclaimed.

I gave her smile, but before I could speak, Leah cut me off with a slap on the back. "Don`t worry, Ma. She`s be popping out babies in no time fooling around with Paul." I blushed and glared at my sister while she just wiggled her eyebrows, suggesting.

But, you know it was embarrass Aria day (I didn`t get the memo though) so, mum just went along with this. "You better." This causes everyone to laugh all except me. I just hid my blushing face in my hands.

Do they not realize that my crazy, badass mix with Paul`s airhead and temper was a terrible mix? Plus my temper, so the child would be extra mood? Lord, I pray for this child.

"Won`t expect that for a while." I muttered as I took a sip of my soda.

Sue, a.k.a my hero, finally gets off this topic by saying, "So, did you figure out what you wanted the bridesmaids dresses to be?"I nodded eagerly as I pulled a picture out of my binder.

Showing them the pale pink, lacey knee length dress, they passed the picture around with a smile on their face.

"You want me to wear pink." The _statement_, not question came from Leah.

I shrugged, "Well, it`s going to be a spring theme, so...pretty much. Yeah."

"Nope."

"I will arrest you. You forgot I`m a cop."

They snickered while I was dead serious. "You`re going to arrest me for not wearing a dress? I will sue."

"Sue! I don`t care!" I crossed my arms like a stubborn twenty-three year old I am.

"I`m going to let you two argue this battle out." Sue shook her head with an amused grin on her face before heading into the kitchen. Emily followed saying something about pickles and cupcakes. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

Pregnant women.

I slipped back into my seat with my mum close behind as we went over designs and stuff. Soon enough, Sue brought out fries and a chocolate milkshake for me to munch on. I thanked her and began to put things up so I won`t ruin anything.

"You`re late, sir." I called out to Paul as he came in causing the bell to ring. His selfish like grin told me he was ready to give me an excuse.

Kissing my cheek, "Pack meeting."

I nodded as he took a seat across from me while mum left to discuss things with Sue.

"You`re disgusting."

"No, I`m not."

I continued to dip my fries into my milkshake as by boyfriend watch me in disgust. "Ew. Just to let you know, you won`t be touching these lips." I snorted and rolled my eyes before eating the fry. He was actually torturing himself, so let`s just see how long he lasts.

I repeated and held the fry out to his face, "Oh, come on. You know you want to try it. Open up, Paulie." I grinned while he laughed and shook his head, moving as far away from me as possible.

"No way." I frown and ate it myself.

"Could you guys not drive my customers away?" Leah asked as she began to wipe off the counter tops. I raised my eyebrow and took a double check. It was totally empty in here.

"But, no one`s here." I pointed out.

"Yeah, cause you drove them away."

I furrow my eyebrows, "It wasn`t even open in the first place."

"Yeah. And what happened to the customers are always right?" Paul asked.

Leah rolled her eyes, "That's when we mess up their orders, dumbass." Paul motioned to my food. "She didn`t pay for that." Getting back to that...

"So, I get to watch you eat like the animal you are, but you won`t eat this?"

"...Yes." He nodded.

"Haven`t you ever heard the quote 'Don't knock it till you try it?' darling?" I asked as I fluttered my eyelashes.

He smirked, "Well, yes. Those have limits, sugar-plum."

"And when was this, honey?"

"When I meet you, cutiepie."

"Why is that, Pooh-Bear?"

"Because, you`re crazy, dumpling." I smirked as Leah just laughed and shook he before going into the kitchen muttering about making her job better. Hmm, should I be worried my husband my husband thinks I'm crazy? Considering he's giant wolf...nah. I shouldn't.

"Why are smiling, you weirdo?" He askes me with a amusement glint in his eyes.

I shrugged without moving my grin. "Oh, nothing."

"Like I said, weirdo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was this? You like? Oh, and yes. To answer your question, sadly, this story is coming to an end. ); Review!<strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	36. Ivy Winter Uley

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight. I only own Aria`s crazy ass and all my OC`s!_**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: I'm Coming Out – Diana Ross_**

* * *

><p>"Eww, Em. Did you pee on yourself?" I questioned as I entered the kitchen to see a puddle of water that streamed like a river to a panting Emily. Shaking my head, I scrunch my nose in disgust. The manner of people these days.<p>

"Aria! " She yelled as my eyes snapped to her. She clenched her nine month stomach and gritted her teeth as she held onto the counter top like her dear life depended on it. Then it struck me.

Her water broke.

Great timing to have a dumb moment, Aria. I rushed to her side immediately. "We need to get you to a hospital -"

"No shit! "

I rolled my eyes. "I'll let that slide since you're about to give birth." I mutter. Emily gripped my shoulder and I bit my tongue in order to not whimper at her strong grip. Okay, okay. Just taking her to the hospital. Simple right? I helped her outside until yet another thought accrued to me.

"Emily, I have a fucking motorcycle! " I screeched in horror. Not simple! Not simple! Okay, calm down Aria. It's fine.

Do you know how to birth a baby?

Erm, no.

Okay, then.

I began to chew down on my bottom lip as I started to think. What should I do? What should I do?! First take deep breaths. That's good. In and out.

"Um, excuse me, but shouldn't I be hyperventilating?" My attention shot back to the pregnant woman sitting on the couch with her legs up on the coffee table.

I nodded rapidly. "You're right. Do you have a doctor's phone number or something?" I prayed that she did. That would be really useful.

Emily's eyes widen. "Yes! My purse! " I quickly went to go get it and sat on the couch with her while I dug for her phone. Finally finding it in Narnia, I flipped it open and scrolled down her contracts. The word Dr.

caught my attention as I pressed dial and held it against my ear. Emily decided that it was a good idea to take my hand that wasn't holding the phone and squeeze it with all her might. "Son if a b-"

"Hello?" The smooth sounding voice came into the other end.

I checked the caller I.D and saw it was Dr. Cullen. "Hey, doctor Cullen." I pressed my lips into a line as I tried to remain calm.

"Oh, hello Aria. How are you-"

"Holy shit!"

"Doing this evening? " His question turned out slow hearing Emily swearing and panting in the background.

I gritted my teeth, "Fantastic. But, anyway. You see Emily is going through labor right now and you're a doctor..." I trailed off as Emily screamed again. Wait , wasn't she suppose to be counting contractions? What contraction is she on now?!

"I'll be there as fast as I can." From the noise in the back, I hear him ask Bella to grab his bag. Aww, does he really have to bring that sparkly witch?

I hung up and held onto Emily's hand (which hurted like a mother) and waited for the vampire crew to show. Not less than ten minutes later, I opened the door to see Carslie, Bella, Nessie and the blonde. I don't know why she's here, but I honestly don't care at the moment. The more the merrier, right?

Bella looked down at her child. "Nessie, go find Jake and inform him that Emily's going through labor right now." The hybrid nodded and speed of into the woods.

I lead them to the living room where the panting Emily was. Oh, God this is scary. I don't think she'll mind if I snuck away... "Aria, get back here."

"But, Emmy-"

"Ariana Mitcheal Mitchell."

Who the hell was Ariana? My name is Aria...

I opened my mouth to correct her, but her death glare shut me up and made me move at the sped of lightning to be by her side.

Note to self: don't mess with a pregnant woman.

Dr. Cullen began to set up his stuff as the blonde tried to calm Emily down since I clearly wasn't doing shit. I was just as nervous as her. And I wasn't the one popping a baby out of my no no zone! I breathed out, "Come on, Emmy. Breath."

She nodded rapidly just as the sound of the door slamming against wall boomed through the house. My head snapped to see the pack rushing in with Sam immediately going to Emily's side. I saw Paul growl at the vampire crew before his warm chocolate eyes meet mines.

"You okay?" Sam asked. I nodded, but quickly stop realizing he was talking to his wife. Blushing I saw Bella snicker at me.

Damn, well that's embarrassing.

I narrow my eyes at her before wincing at Emily's power grip. God, if this doesn't stop, I'm gonna have a broken hand.

"Emily, it's time to push." I closed my eyes only hearing the pregnant woman grunts and screams before it all went silent and replaced with baby cries. Opening my eyes, I gasped at the bloody baby in Dr. Cullen's hands. He carefully wrapped it up with a towel before setting the baby in Sam's arms as the man smiled down at his newborn.

I couldn't help but grin at the picture of a soft Sam. His usual hard face broken into a soft facial expression, him being relax with adoration in his eyes like when he looks at Emily.

"It's a girl."

"What are you going to name her?" Nessie asked.

Emily thought for a moment, "Ivy Winter Uley." She looked at her husband as his smile expanded if that was possible.

"I love it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>First, I's I'd lik<strong>__**e to thank Clairnetgoddes62 and Sugarishfreak for the names! : D**_

_** Okay, I bet your wondering, "Hey, you missed a week!" Well, hold your throwing foods because I've been away for a week. And no, not to the cukoo house. They didn't catch me yet. I've was on a trip that didn't provide Wi-Fi. I am not kidding! It was bare able. Anydolu, I missed you guys! ^.^ Did you miss me? Probably not... Review!**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	37. Wedding Part I

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight. I only own Aria`s crazy ass and all my OC`s!_**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: Stay With You- John Legend_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

"Nervous?"

"No."

Leah stared at me with a raised eyebrow as she finished clipping the necklace around my neck. I looked at her through the mirror before biting my lip and slowly shook my head yes. Leah wore the pale pink, lace bridesmaids dress I picked out that had a skinny tan belt to match it. Her tan legs running miles on end just did right to the dress. She chuckled a bit. "It`s okay to be nervous Aria. It is your wedding day." She informed.

I sighed, "Yeah, but...I don`t know. Just a feeling, you know?"

Lee shook her head as I stood up from my chair and turned to her. The she-wolf just grinned at my appearance and went to open the door. I watched her confused before my mother came running in, almost tackling me by the way. Catching myself just in time, I looked at the woman in m arms.

"Aw, ma. The wedding didn`t even start yet and you`re crying." I joked as she pulled away with a watery smile.

Leah, handing her a tissue, so she can dab her eyes says, "Yeah, mamma M. Nothing to cry over."

Mom shook her head, "Well, I won`t say anything when it`s your time. Can`t say the same for your mother though." I stiffened my laugh as the she-wolf blush scarlet.

"Well, um...that`s not until a while, so..." I hummed some type of agreement before my mother lead me to the mirror.

"Look at you, getting married." I examined my sleeveless white wedding gown that ruffled all around till it dropped to the floor with a silver sparkling belt hugging my waist. My hair being in an up do I let Kim do which I ended up liking. And my white flat since I didn`t want to die on my wedding day from falling in those evil heels. No one could see them though due to my long dress, so it didn`t too much matter.

My eyes flickered to my mom before grinning at her, "Looks like it."

I was ready.

* * *

><p>Okay, happy moment over. Freaking out now. I watch as my priest blow chucks in the toilet. Every grunt that escaped his mouth, Leah, Emily, Quil, Jacob, Embry and I cringed. Awkwardly petting his shoulder, "W-what did you eat?"<p>

"Shrimp."

I raised my eyebrow confused. Shrimp. As if Emily was thinking the same thing, "I didn`t cook shrimp." Okay, so the priest got sick from food that wasn`t even here...Wait a minute.

Slowly, all our heads turned to a Leah who was taking quite an interest in the bare tan wall. Narrowing my eyes at her, "Leah..."

Her brown eyes snapped to me with apologetic clouding her eyes, "Sorry-"

"What did I say about cooking?"

"To never do it without being supervised." I sighed and resisted the urge to run my fingers through my hair, so I wouldn`t mess it up. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Jacob, Quil and Embry trying their hardest not to laugh at the scene.

Glaring at them, "Is this amusing to you?" Their faces turned serious after my glare of doom melted the amusement out of them.

"N-no, ma`am." Embry stuttered.

"Because of this," I pointed to the barfing priest, "I can`t get married."

Quil stepped up, popping his suit jacket as I wrapped my left arm around my waist and rested my elbow on that arm before resting my chin on my right hand. "No need, Min. I`ll be you priest."

I nearly laughed in his face, but didn`t need to because the rest did it for me. "You? A priest? Quil be seri-"

"I am!" I rolled my eyes. "I got my degree online and everything."

"Online?" Jake wondered out loud.

"Yup!"

"Hell no." I shook my head. This wasn`t even funny. I had to be married in thirty minutes and Quil thinks he can be a priest. Why does the world hate me? Why couldn`t it hate me another day?

"Do you really have much of a choice right now?" Leah asks. I looked at my original priest who was still vomiting before groaning.

"I guess not."

I head Emily chuckle, "This is going to be one hell of a wedding."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

"So, what is this I hear about Quil being our priest?" I asked as I straightened my tie and looked at Jared through the mirror as he leaned against the wall, looking out the window where I was sure the guests were greeting each other.

Turning his attention on me, a amuse smirk played on the wolf`s lips. "Oh, the original one got sick and apparently Quil haves a degree online...so..."

I turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" Jared only nodded. I sighed, "The feeling o him fucking up grows every second." I muttered causing my brother to laugh.

"Oh, I`m sure Aria already gave him a warning." I couldn`t help put chuckle myself of the image of my soon to be wife threatening a wolf four times her size. The urge to see her was unbearable. I haven`t seen those hazel eyes in almost three days and I am nearly ready to kill someone just to see them. The thought of her being mine forever calmed me though. Aria and I being alone for two weeks left my wolf purring inside.

"Speaking of Aria, did she really approve of this?"

This causes my best man to scoff, "Somewhat." I nodded. I walked beside him to the window and watched my dad shake hands with Aria`s dad, Jason. I couldn`t help the smile spreading onto my lips.

"This is really happening, huh?" I turned to Jared, confused.

"What is?"

He chuckled, "Paul Lahote getting married." I laughed.

"Well, lots of things happen." I say, "And I`m glad this happened." I felt Jared`s hand pat my back.

"Come on, marshmallow. Let`s get married."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Aria)<em>**

"Don`t worry, Baby girl. You`ll see him soon enough."

I looked at my dad and held onto his hand or dear life. He just laughed at my nervousness and shook his head. I breathed out. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Remember you always have a gun-"

"Dad-"

"And even though it might not kill him-"

"Pops-"

"It`ll teach him a lesson-"

"I don`t think-"

"I hope it doesn`t come down to it-"

"It won`t!" I exclaimed at the nutty old man. He chuckled and sighed. The music starting broke through the air as I knew it was time to make my appearance. Stepping out of the building, I awed at the place. Alice did it good. I was actually scared to have a vampire working on my wedding, but she had convinced me after I saw the pictures of how Edward and Bella`s looked, I couldn`t resist.

The tent had fairy lights hanging from left to right making the flowers o all sorts to pop out. the flower pedal leading to the arch caught my attention as I looked down to see my awaiting soon to be husband. A large smile broke on his face when he caught my eyes. It was soon I realized I was being let go to stand in front o Paul.

Taking my hand, Quil spoke. "Paul, do you woof Aria?" The crowd chuckled as I giggled.

Answering, "Yes." Paul grabbed both of my hands.

"Aria, do you woof Paul?"

"Yup!" The laughter increased while I just beamed at the chuckling Paul.

"Then let there be a wedding. " Quil cleared his throat and winked at me while I shot him a look. I'm really starting to regret this decision... "As Aria and Paul take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." He looks at his imprint. "Claire-Bear, can I have the rings?"

The little girl nodded, happily and skipped over to us while Quil collects the rings.

I took this the time to go first, "I Aria, take you Paul to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I finished as I watch Paul deep in emotion. Slipping the ring on his large finger, I looked back at him waiting.

"I, Paul, take you, Aria, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Paul wiped a stray tear that fell from my eyes with his thumb. He puts the ring on my ring finger.

Not all my time have I ever felt so special in my life. I knew that every word that escaped his mouth, he meant it. With all his heart and soul. I did too.

Quil awed along with the crowd that I forgot was even there. I was so caught up in the moment, I just thought it was Paul and I here. "So cute." The wolf squeaked. "Oh, right. Eh, with the power in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may _kiss_ the bride...not swallow her tonsils, Paul." Quil eyed Paul as my new husband rolled his eyes before placing a gentle kiss upon my lips. It was soft and full of passion.

"I`ll swallow your tonsils tonight." Paul smirked at Quil who had his hand over his heart.

"Oh, my gosh!" He squirmed like a teenage girl. "That was totally gross. I didn`t need to hear that." I laughed as Paul and I made our way down the aisle where I saw it was raining Skittles. Raising my eyebrow, I looked at where the colorful candy was coming from. Vodka cheered while throwing the candy, a blushing Collin trying to get her to stop made me laugh along with the image of the pack trying to catch the candy in their mouths.

Well, this is a story to tell my kids one day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outfits are in my profile!<strong>_

_**Part one is finally completed! But, you should really be thanking Sugarishfreak for helping me with this lovely chappie for our Paria. Thanks Missy! ^.^ So, they`re finally married! Yay! Review!**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	38. Wedding Part II

_**What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight. I only own Aria`s crazy ass and all my OC`s! I don`t own the song either...but, you probably already knew that.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Stay With You- John Legend**_

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful."<p>

I blushed at Paul`s compliment before looking down at my strapless, short pasty pink dress and matching flats that I matched with a golden leaf ring, golden wings necklace and a golden bow bracelet.

Looking back at his chocolate brown eyes while we sway to the music of our first dance, I say, "Thank you. You look handsome." I laid my head on his chest still being short compared to the damn giant. I felt him kiss my hair as I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

_Oh, I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_

_Oh, I'll stay with you when no one else is around_

_And when the dark clouds arrive_

_I will stay by your side_

_I know we'll be alright_

_I will stay with you._

"Remember how we first met?" Paul`s soothing voice whispered in my ear. The image of me just moving in came into view in my mind. Quil breaking something which I had yet to find what it was to this day, caused me to jump out the shower and there was Paul who had just arrived. Staring at me with his warm brown eyes as adoration clouded them. The undeniable pull between us and my instant affection for him. How his hard features soften at just the sight of me.

He imprinted on me.

_And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will_

_But through it all, we will remain_

_In this life, we all know_

_Friends may come, and they may go_

_Through the years I know_

_I will stay_

_And in the end I know that we'll find_

_Love so beautiful and divine_

_We'll be lovers for a lifetime, yeah._

_And I'll stay with you_

_I will stay with you._

I chuckled and opened my eyes to look at him, "How could I forget?" Really? How could I forget the moment I meet my soul mate that I was destined to be with. And Paul knew it too.

Twirling me around, "You can`t." Before I knew it, the song was over as Paul`s eyes flickered behind me. A grin playing on his lips as he released me. Before I could even say anything, another voice came to my ears.

"May I have this dance?" I looked back at my dad before smiling and taking his hand with mine. I giggled as my father twirled me.

From behind him, I see Paul and my mum laughing as they danced. Hopefully nothing embarrassing came out her mouth. But, knowing her, something probably did. Paul's eyes switched to mines as he winked at me confirming what I thought.

Blushing, I decided to turn my attention back to my dad. "So, how's California?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "Warm." I couldn't help but laugh at that. La Push only had rare warm days. You had to be watching the weather like a hawk to catch one.

"We should visit." I offered. I was planning on having Paul and I convince Sam a week away from Washington to be in Cali with my parents. I wanted to give Paul a chance to explore and see different places than trees, woods and the grey sky's La Push has to offer.

"You guys should."

"Yup! And maybe we`ll play tackle charades while we`re at it." I grinned as he chuckled.

"You know, for a small girl, you sure do know how to tackle someone." I smirked, proudly. Being 5`2 had its advantages.

"Oh, aren`t you proud of me, Papa Bear?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Very."

The sound of the glass clanging snapped me out of the moment. I looked up at the smirking Jacob who was up on the stage with a wine glass in his hand while his mischievous brown eyes caught mines. I gave a clear as water glare that meant 'I will skin you if you embarrasses me.' look.

Jake ignored me before clearing his throat. "I have a speech for our lovely bride here." The chattering quiet down as the attention was now on him. "Our stunning bride over there have entered the life a married person and to that I say...Paul, good luck." The crowd chuckled while I just hid my blushy face in my father`s shoulder. You shall pay for this, Jacob Black.

This I swear!

"Minnie, I knew you since like pre-K. That first encounter. That time you stole my sandwich and called me a sissy when I cried...I knew we were going to be great friends." I gave him a thumbs up as the people laughed. "I mean, I still want that sandwich back though, but I gained a friend instead." They awed while I just blushed.

Licking his lips, Jake continued. "And a friend she have served. Not even a friend, my best friend and a family member that I`m proud to call my own." He looked at his pack member before shrugging, "Basically, the moral of this speech is...to hide your sandwiches because she just might steal them." He warned. "But, I wish the groom and the bride a happy marriage." Jake flashed us a grin before he stepped off the stage and the crowd clapped and cheered.

Then, there was Leah. I couldn`t help but laugh at the sight in her pale pink dress with white converses on. Oh, that was so Leah. I love her for it too. Clearing her throat, the she-wolf started. "Okay, Jake speech was...okay. I just wanted to point out that Aria and I were sister before they even cut our umbilical cord, so yeah." The crowd chuckled as well as I. "But, that`s beside the point. Everything I did, Ri stood by me. Weather it was something incredibly stupid or not, she was there. You can ask our parents for proof. I would never forget that time we got lost in that amusement park just to sneak on a ride we only barfed on." I grinned at my parents as they just rolled their eyes.

Oh, they remember that day.

"Aria and I are two feisty woman, no doubt about that...Which brings me to my next point. Paul," She looked at her pack member before shrugging, "I don`t have to threaten you about treating her right because I know she`ll just kick your ass anyway, but as a sister I shall threaten you anyway. You better not mess up, Lahote." I snickered and waited for someone else to come up.

That person ended up being Embry. He smiled upon the crowd before looking down. His eyebrows furrowed as I watch him blink multiple times before he did a double check to my left. He stood as if he just saw water for a hounded years. I followed his gaze to see him looking at Natalie.

Natalie was Selena`s best friend. They were sisters just like Leah and I. Of course Natalie was a Latina rocking her dark brown long wavy hair that stopped at her _hips._ And I mean,_ hips._ She had enough to give every girl in this room if she wanted to. Her long black eyelashes framed her honey brown eyes that was staring intensely at Embry. And not to mention, she was the same height as me which gave her extra brownie points.

"I-uh...Well...I`m in love." He whispered into the mic...which made it not come out as a whisper. Deciding to end his humiliation, Seth and Elliott jumped in to save him by dragging him off the stage. I can`t believe he imprinted on my wedding day. Awesome-sauce. I knew this day was good.

Jared jogged up next. Oh, dear Lord! Another one?! Grinning, the wolf looked at us, "Well, this one goes to the groom." Cue wink to Paul as my amused filled eyes turned to my terrified husband. Oh, this is a change. "Now, I`ve been debating with myself to tell the high points of our lives or the embarrassing ones. And then I thought...Hm, what the hell?"

I giggled and watched as the crowd laughed.

"Remember when we first meet in high school and I thought your name was Raul?" I snickered along with everyone else as Paul...excuse me, Raul blushed. "You didn`t say anything at the time, but then one day you turned to me and said 'Paul. My name is Paul.' And you kept on walking. I was highly devastated to be honest. I actually liked Raul. But, I mean, I guess Paul is okay too." Oh, thank you Jared someone else needed some embarrassing love around here too.

"Anyway, we`d always find ourselves in quite some trouble, didn`t we? Like that time when we got a detention for shoving that nerd in that lock..." Jared blinked a few times before looking around the crowd before pointing at Embry. "Oh, wait that was you! Oh, sorry buddy." I couldn`t help the laugh that escaped my mouth as Embry glared at his pack member with his arms crossed.

"S`okay." He muttered.

Jared grinned and shook his head, "So, like I was saying, my friend Paul here had a temper on him...but, then there`s Aria." He whistled for effect. "He makes his temper look like a small fuse. Don`t get her angry." I actually smiled proud as I turned to see my dad chuckled muttering something about getting it from mom.

It was true.

"But, Paul needs someone like Aria. To balance each other out. I guess that`s why faith set them up together." The crowd aww`ed while I blushed. I turned to Paul and see him wink at me. The conversation we had about imprinting flashed through my mind.

"Fate thought we were a perfect match." Paul said.

I laughed, "Fate though a hotheaded person and a stubborn person would make a good match?"

He nodded, "Yup. So, far we`re doing pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

I agreed by nodding my head, "I think so as well. So, let`s show fate how much of a good match we are."

Taking his hand, he says, "Agree."

Well, I think we showed fate.

I smoothen out my dress as I stood up from my chair, announcing I had to go to the bathroom. After I finished my business, I stepping out of the bathroom, a hand covered my mouth and I was being lifted from the ground. I tried to scream, but had no avail with the giant hand that was placed over my mouth.

"Shhh, it's just us, Minnie." I sighed in relief as I looked up at Jake, Jared, Embry and Quil. Jared removed his hand and set me on the ground. I smacked his shoulder and stomped my foot irritated. They only chuckled at me while I rolled my eyes.

"You're like a angry little bunny rabbit." I smirked at Embry's comment.

"But, we all know better, right?" They swallowed thickly, their Adam apple bobbing. I couldn't help but laugh as I started walking back to my reception. But, of course someone stopped me once again.

"Um, no ma'am. You're coming with us." I raised my eyebrow and squeaked once Quil picked me up bridal style. They started going to the back exit while I glared at them.

"What are you guys doing?" They rolled their eyes.

"Um, kidnapping the bride. Duh." Jake explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They set me in Jared's truck, sandwiching me between Embry and Quil.

I scratched my head confused, "Erm, why? "

Embry placed his phone in front of my face. I backed up a bit since it was to close which made the words blurry. I silently read to myself. The article said something about friends kidnapping the bride and taking her to a bar to have drinks and whatnot and the groom has to pay for all of it.

I narrowed my eyes at them once I was finish. "Oh, that sounds cool - wait, I'm the bride. Oh, shit." I quickly back tracked myself. I tried to hop out the moving vehicle, but the giants prevented me from doing so.

"Ah, ah, ah. No escaping this, love." Jake says with a big stupid grin.

I huffed. "Really?"

They chuckled as we road into the empty road. "It's a German tradition. And since you're German -"

"Half." Obviously they ignored me.

"We wanted to try it." Quil finished. I crossed my arms and leaned deeper into the seat.

"I can't wait to see the look on Paul's face."

I smirked and nodded. "Other than pissed, yeah that's something to catch." I muttered.

Quil pinched my cheeks. I smacked his hand away, "Didn't we go over this already?" He nodded and raised his hands up in surrender. I sat in the car, laughing and joking around actually enjoying myself. We soon pull up to a bar I was familiar with.

Classy Fountain.

"Come on, ma'lady. Let's get wasted."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Paul)<strong>_

I drummed my fingers on the table as I waited for Aria to come back from the bathroom. What was taking get so long? I excused myself in search of my imprint and went to where the bathrooms were. I blinked when my eyes caught a note that had my name scribbled on it tapped to the women's bathroom door. I snatched it off as my eyes scanned

Hey, Paul. It's me, Jake. And Jared, and Embry. Don't forget me guys! I'm here too! Oh, by the way, I'm Quil. Who the hell gave him a pen? Hey! Anyway, we kidnapped your wifey so come and get her or you're not getting laid tonight! I recommend you find us Paulie, baby. So, good luck.

~From your dear brothers! : P

I blinked as my eyes re-read the note five more times until I crumbled it up and growl. Those fucking idiots. Thank goodness the reception was almost over or else people were going to start wondering where Aria was. I made my way back to the room and made a bee line straight to Leah.

"Could you finish up here?" She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and curious eyes until she nodded.

I thanked her and rushed out the place, bidding my goodbyes on the way out. Slamming my car door shut, I wondered where they could've been. I shook my head and whipped my phone out and dial Jared's number.

He answered in the third ring. "Hello? "

I tried to focus on the blasting music and the loud people taking hoping that would give me a clue to where they are. "Where the hell did you take my imprint?" I asked trying to keep the irritation out my voice.

"Oh, that. We`re just partying. You know, got to get some liquor in her body before spending her life with you."

I growled and made a sharp turn to my right. "If she's drunk-"

"Don't worry, buddy. She won't be! Listen, I have to go. You're kinda killing our mood."

"Jared, don't you hang up." I sounded like a mother scolding her children for sneaking out to a party without permission. I mean, technically, this could easily be it.

"Sorry- clashhhee- we seem to be - clashhee- breaking up."

"Jared, I know that faking a bad connection trick. Don't you dare -" And he hung up. I'm am seriously going to kill him.

Goddammit! I`ve been married to her for almost two hours now and she`s already gone. Okay, focus, Paul. So, loud music and people scattered everywhere. No doubt it`s a party...but, where? Think, Lahote, think. There`s got to be a way to find out where they are...

Then there was a light bulb.

I whipped out my phone and began to dial Quil's number knowing the wolf would somehow manage to let it slip up. I waited as the phone rang three times before the wolf picked up and a "Hello?" Came into my ear.

"Hey, buddy-"

"I'm not telling you where we are, Paul." I fought back the growl that threatened to escape from my lips. So much for that approach. Time for plan B.

"Oh, I wasn't going to ask. I was just going to inform that Claire looked pretty lonely."

"C-Claire?" I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me. "Yup. She looked so lonely eating that cake alone." I heard my brother whimper as I smirked, know I got him where I wanted him.

"Really?" He says quietly.

Truth be told, Claire was actually having a ball stuffing not only her mouth with cake, but also Caleb's much to Selena's dismay. But, he didn't need to know that. I just wanted to see my new wife which is why a "Yes." Came out my mouth. I mean, who leave a little girl on her own like that? She was all 'Where's my Quilly?' I believe." I paused to pretend to think."I just responded, 'Probably the same place where my Ari was."

I guess he cracked because he screamed out, "Classy Fountain!" My engine roared as I raced down the road. I hoped to nit get delayed by any cops on the way. Thank God Charlie would bail me out.

I heard a loud smacking noise before hearing Jacob's voice. "You idiot! He was suppose to find us!"

"But, my Claire-Bear!"

I chuckled. "See. The bastard`s laughing at you." Embry says.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. Don`t you to go follow your imprint around like a lost puppy." I made a turn to the left as blue and white lights flashed on my windshield.

There was shuffling while I furrow my eyebrows, "You mean, Natalie? Why? What was she doing? Did she ask about me?"

"Get out of here, dumbass!" I parked my car while laughing at the morons I call my brothers. Stepping out my car, I hung up on them deciding to not shout at them over the phone, but in person. That shall have much more effect.

Without even showing the guard my I.D, I walked in and was instantly on search for a coconut and vanilla with a hint of pineapple. My eyes immediately turned to the group of large, native guys that was no doubt the pack. In the middle was my imprint as she chugged down the pink drink in front of her.

I growled as their attention snapped to me, all but Aria who didn`t seem to notice I was even in the same room. I glared at Jared as he nervously scratched the back of his neck while stepping out the way as I made a beeline straight for my mate. As I got closer and my ear focusing on what they were saying and not the loud music or the people scattered around, talking, I heard Aria say, "Another."

I could see Jake motioning no as his eyes flickered to me and removing the empty cup from her small, tan hand. My mate furrowed her eyebrows as her attention turned to me. A large, lazy smile going onto her lips. "Paul!" She giggled.

I turned to Jared, "I said to _not_ get her drunk!" I snarled.

He put his hands up in defense, "I know, I know. But, once she had that third drink...she just couldn`t stop."

I could feel myself shaking with anger as they stepped back and pulled the drunk Aria with them. "Third drink? She shouldn`t have any!" The club quiet down as the music became clearer to hear. I just knew the attention was on us. I didn`t care at the moment. Every time I look at her, I get angrier.

I felt small hands being placed on my chest before looking down at Aria. Her green orbs staring at me, calming me instantly. "Shh, it`s okay Paulie. Now you`ve found me!" She grinned before a hiccup left her pink lips. I closed my eyes and took calming breaths.

"You`re right." I shot the pack a look as they grinned selfishly. Pulling Aria to my side, "I will always find you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I`d like to thank Pinkchic1200 for the OC Natalie Gomez.<em>**

**_BAM! Did you like that Once Upon A Time I did at the end? Like I just hit it. Anyway, did you like the rest of the wedding. Like I just Google German wedding traditions and kidnapping the bride was one and I just couldn`t resist. It was calling my name like..."Psst, HatersGoing2Hate. This would make a good chapter." So, I said why not. Review!_**

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	39. Rather Be

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: Rather Be- Clean Bandits  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Embry)<em>**

I continued to stare at her with intension seeking in my eyes. How she tossed her head back a bit when she laughed. How her accent made ever moment she spoke leaving me wanting more. The smell of her perfume which smelt of warm marshmallows and spices. Sniffing in the scent without releasing it made my wolf purr. I eyed her as she walked, a sway in her hips keeping my attention. That floral dress was doing wonders for her.

As if feeling my eyes on her, she turned her honey brown eyes at me. A small smirk playing on her plump lips before I blushed and continued to place the trash in the plastic bag. After the whole kidnapping the bride jazz, Aria and Paul went on their honeymoon as the rest of the pack with a couple other people stayed to clean up. But, as I looked around, more and more people were leaving since the place was practically clean with the exceptions for a few dirty napkins laying on the tables which I was cleaning up.

I shuddered at the feeling of someone being behind me. Sniffing the air, the aroma of spices filled my nose. Turning around, I looked down at Natalie who smiled up at me. Her white teeth making their appearance to me. I bounced on one leg to the other, never being this close to my imprint before. I just thought about secretly watching her before going home and waited for her to go home so I could follow her and whatnot.

Sounds kind of stalk-ish to me, but oh well.

"Hello." Her Latin accent playing its role in her voice. I took this time to examine the bow in her hair. It was the color mint green which matched her white and mint green dress and white heels to go along with it. I watched as her eyebrows furrow and her head tilt to the side before realizing I had yet to say anything.

"Oh, I-I`m sorry. Hi." I blushed and looked down.

Way to go, Call.

I hear her giggle softly. Looking back at her, she shakes her head. "Why are you so nervous?"

I bit the inside of my cheeks, "Well...there`s a beautiful girl standing in front of me." I murmured.

I saw the corners of her lips turn upwards as she placed her hands behind her back and crossed her feet, a scarlet coloring flooded onto her cheeks. Yes, I made her blush. "Thank you." I nodded . "Um, so want to explain why every time I look your way, you just look away and blush?"

I bit my bottom lip. So, she knew I was watching her? I should`ve known. I wasn`t very subtle with it. Scratching the back of my neck, "Oh, I um... You saw." Natalie nodded."Great, now I've embarrassed myself in front of you. I can die now." I said to myself, sarcastically.

Natalie snickered and shook her head, "Well, lucky for you, I think your embarrassment is really cute." I grinned at her. She thought I was cute. I have done something right!

"Really?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah. It's rare to find a shy cute guy anymore." Blushing again. God, what's wrong with me? Looking around, I notice the place was cleaned. Tossing my trash bag into the garbage, I turned back to my imprint. Come on, Call. You can do it. "Hey, Nat..."

"Nat?" I blinked, quickly realizing my mistake.

Cursing underneath my breath, I started over. "Sorry, Natalie."

She have me a assuring smile. "Don't worry. Ask my friends call me Nat." Wait, so does this mean I'm her friend? How did I do that this quick? I don't know, but I should keep doing it.

"Okay. Nat, can I give you a ride home?"

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"I'd love to, but Selena and Aaron have me a lift here." She says making me instantly frown. Damn it. "But," she continued while I looked back up at her. "I could tell them that you volunteered to give me a ride home." Natalie smirked.

I playfully glared at her. Marketing my eyes, "You did that on purpose." Giggling, She turned away in search for her friend.

Her hips swaying, "Maybe."

I couldn`t help the smirk that spread onto my lips. Oh, how this will be interesting. Jogging up beside her, I watched as Selena set a sleeping Caleb in his car-seat in the back of of the car. Aaron was talking to Natalie what I`m guessing was about the car ride with me. Aria`s brother raised his eyebrow at me before nodding. Selena, giving a hug to her best friend, got into the car as we watch the car pull off.

"So," She says before looking at me.

I o`ed and lead her to my truck, opening the door for her, receiving a thank you from my mate. Climbing into the driver`s seat, I asked for the directions of her home, but she only gave me a hotel address. I turned my attention to her with a raised eyebrow, "Hotel? Y-you`re not staying?" I whimper silently as the thought escaped my lips. Oh, God. What if she wasn`t staying. What if she was just visiting for the wedding. I can`t-no. I won`t let her leave.

She shook her brown hair, "No. I just haven`t found a apartment yet." I almost blew a puff of relief. Good. She was staying. "Was that nervousness I spotted in your eyes?"

Blushing, I refused. "N-no."

She laughed, "It was!"

"I was just worried."

"It`s cool Embry. I`ve applied for college in Washington, so I was thinking about getting an apartment in La Push." My wolf purred at the picture of seeing my imprint everyday.

"What are you studying for?"

"To be a doctor." I nodded. Holy crap, she was smart. I have yet to apply to college. Damn.

"That`s good."

Natalie shrugged, "I like helping people." I smiled at her, taking a quick glance off the road to look at her. "Here it is." She motioned to the right to a four story hotel took place. Pulling over much to my dismay, she thanked me for the ride before getting out.

Just as she was about to open the door, I rolled down the window and yelled, "Hey!"

Nat twirled around with a raised eyebrow. Don`t chicken out now, Embry. "Would you like to hang out sometimes?"

She grinned. "I`d love to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I bet you guys weren`t expecting an Embry P.O.V, did ya? Yeah, I could be unexpected sometimes. That and Paul and Aria were on their honeymoon and since this was indeed a rated T story, I decided to change it up a bit. <strong>_

_**Oh, and I saw the most weirdest thing on tv about Mickey Mouse. Well, it was a Mickey Mouse short film and basically Mickey and Minnie were on their anniversary and Goofy kept interfering and accidentally ate them and I`m 100 percent sure they had sex...in Goofy`s stomach...Yeah. Let that sink in...Review!**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	40. Periods Suck

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: Sweet Dream- Beyoncé_**

* * *

><p><em>*Eight Months Later*<em>

_**(Aria)**_

"Paul."

"Aria." He mimicked my whine. I pouted and crossed my arms before looking back at the paintbrush he had in his hand that had red paint on it.

We were remodeling Paul's home to make it more family wise. We were just painting the kitchen a vibrant colors when the dumb over size wolf decided to put the paint on my nose. Yeah, this is the reason why it's taking so long to upgrade the house. Because we are like two little gold fish that can't keep its brain on one task for one second without getting distracted.

Yeah, that's us.

"This," I pointed to my paint covered nose, "isn't funny."

Paul smirked and kissed my cheek. "I think it's funny." He chuckled before focusing back on the edges on the wall. I sat on the back of my feet beside him.

I just narrowed my eyes at him, gripping my own paintbrush in my hand. He was going to pay. As soon as he sat straight to add more paint, I went in to paint his right cheek. He rise his eyebrows at me while I just sat there laughing a lung out. Paul playfully glared at me before slashing some paint on my shirt.

Well, jokes on him because this is his shirt.

I rubbed my lips together and made a quick dash for his forehead. Suddenly, my back was on the floor, my paintbrush knocked out of my hand and my husband placing my arms above my head and kicking them there. I am so glad we put this plastic on the floor or else this would've been a huge mess.

Straddling me, his smirk increased, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mrs. Lahote all tangled up." His eyes clouded with lust and amusement.

I gave him a lazy smirk and shrugged. "Seems so. What are you going to do with me?" I asked, innocently. He growled softly. Bringing his face closer to mine, his minty breath blew in my face. He brushed his nose against mine causing his nose to become red as well as mine.

"Anything I want." I bit my bottom lip and squirmed slightly underneath him. That sounds intriguing.

"Well-" I winced at the slight cramp that mustered in my stomach. Where the hell did that come from? Paul noticed real quick and instantly got off of me. Helping me up, I hunched over a bit to try and ease the pain a little. Paul placed his arm around my waist and looked at me with worry.

"Are you okay, Munchkin?"

I shook my head and sighed, "Nothing. Just cramps." Must be my period. Yipp-fricking-ie. Don`t you just love Bloody Mary taking a visit in your underwear for five days, leaving a huge mess behind her? Seriously, Mother Nature. Just come and visit us and tell us we`re not pregnant.

Simple?

Simple.

I looked up at Paul to see him giving me a understanding nod before I excuse myself to the bathroom. After seeing that I was indeed on that time of the month, I rolled my eyes and placed a pad in.

Periods suck by the way.

* * *

><p>Tossing the comforter off of my body as I shot up from my bed in a race for the bathroom. Dropping down to my knees, I wrapped my arms around the toilet bowl as I vomited all the contents from my stomach. I will miss you pineapples.<p>

I felt someone walk behind me to lift my hair while rubbing circles on my back. Finishing, I flushed the toilet and stood up only to fall into Paul. "Are you sure you`re okay?" He asked for the millionth time today.

I nodded and pushed myself off of him. Walking over to the sink to wash my mouth out, I looked at him through the mirror. "I am fine, Paulie...Like I said the last time." Turning off the faucet, Paul walked behind me to make me face him. A deep frown in his forehead signaling his worry.

"I`m serious, Aria." He says, "You just don`t wake up six in the morning to throw up."

I pouted and looked down at the floor. He was right, but I was almost positive that nothing was wrong with me. I felt the same...kind of...I mean, I`ve been lightheaded lately and been having headaches, but I wouldn`t dare tell Paul that to increase his worry about me.

"Maybe it`s just something I ate." Even when I wasn`t looking at him, I knew he was angry. Looking through my eyelashes, I saw Paul glaring at the wall. I knew he wasn`t mad at me, more mad that he couldn`t figure out what was wrong with me.

I reached up to rub his cheek which instantly got his attention. "Don`t worry, Paulie. I guaranteed you that I`m fine." His dark brown eyes softened as he nodded. "Come on, want me to make you breakfast?"

Paul smiled, "As appealing as that is, I would rather lay in bed with my wife." Before I could even blink, he picked me up bridal style and lead me make to the room and gently sat me on the bed.

I giggled, "What? You turned down food? I must be something, huh?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as we laid in the room that consisted of the birds that just awoken, chirping and the sun peeking into our window. "Yup. Something I love."

* * *

><p>I decided to take a quick trip to the doctor just to make sure I was fully okay. The headaches were controlling me and so were the vomits. I didn`t need Paul to be all antsy thinking that something could be wrong with me when it could just be a flu or something. Which is why I left when he was on patrol.<p>

I swung my legs as I waited patiently on the doctor`s table for the doc to appear. I just finished reading a poster about taking care of your body before I got bored and began to blow up a rubber glove. I then heard the door open which caused me to quickly release the inflated glove as it went around the room making that weird noise.

Landing right in front of Dr. Cullen`s shoes, the vampire chuckled before looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, I tried to make an excuse as to why I was acting like a seven year old whose been left by their parent in the doctor`s office. "Oh, hey Doctor Drac." I smiled.

He shook his head before picking up the glove to dispose it. "Hello, Aria. How are you today?"

"Just lovely aside from the pains I`ve been feeling." I frowned.

Carslie wrote that down and took a stick before placing it on my tongue and telling me to go 'Ah'. "Hm, pain? What type of pains." He threw the stick in the garbage and brought out a stethoscope.

While he put the buds in his ears, I explained my sympathies. "Well, headaches, dizziness, I`ve also been feeling tired lately...oh, and vomiting." I listed. Placing the stethoscope on my chest, he stays quiet. After a moment, he puts his medical tool around his neck and studied me.

I bit the inside of my cheeks while I waited for the experience doctor to tell me what was the matter with me. "Are you pregnant?"

My eyes widened. He thought I was pregnant? Blinking several times, I told him, "No. I can`t be. I`m on my period right now."

He furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a minute. "Maybe just spotting."

"Spotting?" I repeated.

"Blood discharging from its organ."

Still lost here.

It took something out of his desk and gave it to me. I looked down at the pregnancy test in my hand mute as he pointed towards the bathroom door. I hesitated to stand up and dragged my feet across the floor.

Closing the door I stared at the test and it stared at me back. What if I was pregnant? Am I even ready to be a mother? Oh my gosh. Is Paul even ready to start a family? I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! It feels like I haven`t update in forever, but it has only been one week...I`m confused. But, what did you think about this chapter. Review!<em>**

**_P.S- I mentioned a Mickey Mouse short film in my last chapter and some of you wanted to see it so it's in my profile under Let Me Love You._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	41. Big News!

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : You already know.**_

_**Paul/OC **_

_**Playlist: Daydreaming- Ariana Grande**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aria)<strong>_

I swung my feet back and forth as I waited for the results. I have Dr. Cullen a quick look before avoiding my eyes back to my lap. Oh, this waiting is driving me crazy. I just wanted to bash my head into the damn wall. A few more moments passed and just when I was literally going to connect my head with the wall, it beeped. I immediately started at the vampire with wide eyes as he have me an assuring smile.

Reading the stick he looked back up at me. "Congratulations, Mrs. Lahote. You are pregnant."

My breath hitched in my throat. Without telling myself to, I started to cry. A wide smile spread across my face as I placed a hand on my stomach. A tiny person was inside of me right now. A mix of Paul and I were in my stomach. Oh, I shall pray for you, little one. My hazel eyes turned to the doc before I unexpectedly gave him a hug. He was shocked by it too as well as me.

I wasn't a hugger.

He then began to laugh. "Glad to see you're happy about the news."

I giggled to myself before pulling myself away."I'm more than happy. I'm so happy I can't stop smiling." Dr. Cullen grinned and sent me off with pregnancy pallets.

I straddled my bike before pausing. Would it be weird to see a pregnant woman ride a motorcycle?

Probably.

I giggled to myself despite the looks I was getting from the couple that were passing by. I couldn't wait to tell Paul- how was I going to tell Paul. I licked my lips as I thought of ways. ' Hey, your sperm went inside of me, penetrated my egg and caused a baby. You're a proud father.'

I shook my head, but still had a goofy smile on my face. Starting the engine, I made my way home. Finding he still wasn't there, I quickly lit candles to mess up his wolfy senses so he wouldn't smell a vampire on me or else everything is going to messed up. Stripping from my clothes and tossing them into the washer, I took a shower making sure to scrub my body.

Taking this time to think, I searched my brain for ideas to tell my husband about the news. Sighing when I found none, I turned off the water and stepped out the shower. Wrapping a towel around my body, I went into the bedroom to find Paul there. Turning around, his dark eyes meet mines. Narrowing his eyes at me, he began to approach me like a prey.

I bit down on my bottom lip as Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and began to simply kiss my neck. Groaning at the feeling, I completely forgot what I was going to say to him. Moaning lightly, I felt the softness of the bed hit my back without my husband's lips moving from my body.

This is how you were made, little one.

"So, tell me again why we're here shopping at Target?" Leah asked as we walked the aisle.

I shrugged, "Just looking." Which was a compete lie. I just wanted to check out the baby stuff for the little one. I swear once I find out the gender, I shall give you a actual name. Leah rolled get eyes as we stopped in front of the bra department.

Picking up a pink bra way too small, I have my sister most serious look I could muster. "Do you think this will fit?" She turned her attention to meet before laughing her head off. I began to chuckle too.

Taking a breath, she noted, "First, I think that's a training bra and second, I highly doubt they will fit you." Leah hit me in my breast causing me to drop the bra.

I gritted my teeth, "Aw, my nursing area." I gripped my boobs and look down at them to see if they were okay. That was a low blow and you know it, Clearwater. We began waking again as I glared at the back of her head. I let go of my chest when I noted people were giving me a weird look. What? They never seen a woman nurse her injured boob before?

I heard the she-wolf laugh and I looked at her to see her walking backwards. "Nursing area? How can you nurse if you don't have any...kids...?" The question came out slow as she stopped dead in her tracks making me stop as well while her smile dropped. Her brown eyes instantly locked on my stomach as I placed my hand over it. Damn, i had to say something.

Suddenly, Leah glared at me before I rolled my eyes, "Dont worry, Lee. You're the first to know." That flipped her frown upside down as excitement blazed in her eyes like a wildfire.

"So, I know before the hubby?" She joked, but once I didn't answer, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll take that as a yes."

I grinned and tossed my arms in the air, "Surprise."

"Really, Aria?" She sighed as I stood on my tippy toes so I could wrap my arm around her shoulder. Kissing her cheek, "Well, Clearwater. You see the thing is...I didn't know how to tell Paul, but now my wonderful sister could guide me."

Leah scoffed, "Like I told anyone I was pregnant." She replied sarcastically. Narrowing my eyes at her, not needed for the snarky comment.

"I don't think you had a choice."

I watched her smirk, "I didn't think I had one." I grinned at her before discussion out plans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

"Aria!" I shouted as I walked in our house.

I could smell her sweet scent fresh in th house and hear her frantic heart beats. Blinking several times, I quickly followed those beats that lead up stairs. Opening the door that lead to our bedroom, I saw Aria facing the window. I breathe out in relief seeing that she's okay.

Stepping closer, I asked, "You okay, Munchkin?" She turned around, a smile clear as daylight on her face chilling my nervousness. I then noticed she was dressed in one of my shirts. One of my old football jersey. My wolf purred at the sight of its mate covered in my possession. Licking my lips, I met my imprint's hazel eyes. Something twinkled in them I couldn't quite read. What was my nutty wife up to?

"Paulie." She exchanged.

Smirking, I took another step closer to her. "What's going on here?" Aria bit down on her bottom lip to hid that smile of hers.

Rocking back and forth on her heels, she replied, "Nothing." I highly doubt it was nothing, but I'll just continue playing along. "Hey, I have a surprise for you." She announced as I rose my eyebrow.

Looking around to see the usual bedroom, I questioned, "Where?"

She then smirked, "Under my shirt." I growled lowly as I eyed her. I love surprises. Picking her up causing a squeak to come from her mouth, I sat down on the bed and sat her so she'd straddled me.

"And what did to deserve this surprise?" I questioned.

This causes her to giggled. "Well, it just happened." She shrugged her right shoulder. I lightly pecked her on the lips before moving my way down to her collar bone. Aria breathed out softly. Breaking the kiss long enough to slip her shirt off, I continued my journey down her torso. Down her black lacy bra covered breast to her stomach...

I pulled away seeing something red written on her stomach. Tilting my head slightly, I read:

'You're Going 2 Be A Daddy!'

Written in red lipstick on her stomach. My confused eyes looked up to a nervous Aria before it strucked me. I was going to be a daddy. Which meant...I blinked at my mate, "You're pregnant?" She nodded, slowly. A grin forming ear to ear on my face relieved her nervousness as her own smile broke out on her face."Munchkin, this is great." I placed my hand on her now flat stomach as she placed hers on top of mine. "When did you find out?"

"About two days ago." She answered. Two days ago was when she was sick. "I knew something was wrong with you." I playfully glared at her as she blushed.

"So?"

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>See! How was that? Oh, I`m so excited! Aria`s pregnant! What should we call the little one? Give me both a girl and a boy`s name and I`ll choose two! Review! <strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	42. Memories

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tired down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : You already know.**_

_**Paul/OC **_

_**Playlist: American Honey~ Lady Antebellum**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aria)<br>**_

"I am not crazy!" I insisted as I pouted. Crossing my arms over my large baby bump. I swear, it shouldn`t be possible for a small person like me to have this big ole` stomach attached to me.

The pack laughed at me while I just settled for a glare. Every since I got pregnant, it has been really hard threatening them. They just pinch my cheeks (which I hate them doing) and laugh at me. Which is why I have a black book. Yup, all the people who have been taking my quote unquote threats unserious for the last nine months are officially getting their ass kicked once the little mouse is born. And yes, I decided to the baby little since Paul and I have yet to figure out a name.

"Yeah, you are." Leah says as she sat on Travis`s lap. They finally decided to move in together and he told me he was planning on popping the question soon which he wanted me to help in. Of course I said yes because I needed to know my sister was having it all. "I pray for that child of your`s."

I mocked offended, "Leah, such harsh words to say about Paul. I know he can be rough around the edges, but-"

"Munchkin, I think she was talking about you." My husband smirked before sitting on the couch beside me and pulling my legs on top of his lap. It was actually a comfortable position for me.

I blinked at him, "Oh." I shook my head at Leah, "Well, that`s not very nice." I pouted.

"Well, she`s right." Paul nodded. "Remember when I was trying to teach you how to drive again?"

_*Month One*_

_"But, I don`t want to drive a car." I whined. Paul rolled his eyes and leaned back into the passenger seat of his big, old dumb truck that I secretly pretend I`m tall for._

_Sighing, "Come on, Aria. There`s no way in hell I`m letting my wife who is carrying my child riding a motorcycle."_

_I gripped the stirring wheel and glared at the non-moving road in front of me. Stupid him for being right. "But, I already know how to drive."_

_He smirked a little, "Then it shouldn`t be hard and you shouldn`t be complaining." I switched my glare to him as he shrugged._

_Gritting my teeth, "Fine." I changed the gear into drive and before you knew it, we were speeding down the road._

_"Holy shit! Aria! Slow down!" My mate screamed. I instantly pressed my foot on the breaks making us jolt forward. Even if I did have a seatbelt on, Paul didn`t hesitate to put his arms in front of me to keep me in place. "I thought you said you knew how to drive?"_

_I grinned selfishly, "I do. I do. I`m just a little rusty."_

_His eyebrows rose, "A little?" I nodded slightly. "You almost killed us!" Oh, wasn`t he over exaggerating? I mean, kill was such a strong word._

_"Damn it, Paul! I have been riding a motorcycle for almost six years. I just sort of...kind of... forgot-"_

_"You forgot how to ride a damn car?!"_

_"Stop yelling at me!" I placed my hands on my stomach and pouted, "The baby doesn`t like it when you yell at me." Paul`s hard face softened before he blew out a breath of air. I knew that would work._

_Kissing my cheek, "Fine. But, I don`t like putting you in harm." His eyes flickered to my stomach. "Both of you." I grinned slightly. _  
><em> "Now, nice and easy with the gas pedal." <em>

_"Nice and easy." I muttered to myself before we shot down the road once more._

* * *

><p>"That's not funny. You can all stop laughing now." I glared at the pack who seem to got some type of enjoyment off of this. Dumb mutts.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait." Jacob interrupts, "Remember on your third month of you pregnancy when you got lost in Wal-Martanf started to cry?"

"Dude, you got lost in Wal-Mart?" Collin says, trying not to laugh. I shrugged and glared at Jake.

_*Month Three*_

_I hummed delighted as I looked at the little Minnie Mouse pillow pet. I know what I want for Christmas. "Do you think Santa will get that for me, Jake?" Hint, hint. When I didn't get a response I turned around to see no one behind me._

_How the hell do you manage to lose a six foot man?_

_Running my fingers through my hair, I ditched Minnie Mouse unfortunately to go find my brother. "Jake?" I passed through the aisle. "Jacob Black. Where are you?" I sang before stopping and stomping my feet, frustrated. I felt something wet run down my cheeks. Feeling it, it was tears._

_I was crying? Over what? But, no matter how hard I tried, it kept on coming like a waterfall.I let out a small sob before hearing my name._

_"Aria? Are you okay?" Looking up, I saw Jacob with a loaf of bread in his hand._

_Running up to him to give him a hug, I say. "Oh, thank goodness. I was looking for you." And then another side struck. Ripping the bread from his hands, I whacked him with it. "Why did you leave you, jackass? Do you enjoy leaving pregnant woman alone in the stores?"_

_"Ah, Minnie! Stop. That's Emily's bread and if you damage it she'll kill me."_

_"Not before I kill you first."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, first those were hormones and second Wal-Mart is a big place." I announced which only made them snicker even more.<p>

Jerks.

"Oh! I have one-"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you do." I muttered only to be hushed.

Leah restarted. "Anyway. Aria was stuck on the floor at the store?" Oh, she didn't need to remind me.

* * *

><p><em>*Month Six*<em>

_Holy chestnuts was I growing. I still have yet to figure out if it's because of the wolf gene or I'm just small, but either way, it looks like someone stuffed a big basketball up my shirt._

_I breathed out as I set in a mission to find milk which I desperately needed. I got distracted once which is why there is a pineapple in my hand, but I'm not going to get distracted again. But, that mission was soon gone off to never never land once I walked passed the candy aisle. I swear the Oreos were calling me. Saying ' eat me, Aria. ' and it was a request._

_Standing on my tippy toes, I grabbed the blue packaging of the Oreos before sour gummy worms caught my eye. Well, I might as well. Grabbing that too along with some donuts and ring pops, I finally decided to leave the cursed candy aisle._

_Then, it happened._

_I dropped the gummy worms.I sighed heavily. I could A, ignore the fallen candy and get a new one or I could B, pick that one up. Oh, decisions. I finally decided to not be that person in the store and get down to pick it up and holy shit it was easier when you're not carrying a second person with you._

_I groan frustrated before it happened. I fell straight on my ass. A little thump was heard and I instantly knew this was a problem. If I had hard time getting off the couch , how was I going to get off the floor? Oh, my gosh I need life support. I fallen and I can't get up. No worries. Sometimes bound to come into the candy aisle and see a struggling pregnant woman._

_That seemed to calm my nerves a bit. And as I sat there I figured out what the lesson was in all this. You cannot have it all._

_"Aria?" I blinked up as I saw the she - wolf found me in the aisle. She blinked at me and I blinked right back at then she fell in the floor laughing at me._

_The nerves!_

* * *

><p>"So, that's what we do now? We laugh at people who need help? I am ashamed of all of you." Black book is coming for you all.<p>

"Oh, please." Quil rolled his eyes. "Don't even get started on your little incident last month." My face blushed a dark red as the memory began to flood in.

_~Month Eight~_

_I sat on the couch eating jalapenos while Quil, Brady and Collin started at me with disgust. I rolled my eyes irritated since they've been starting at me for the past thirty minutes. "What are you guys staring at?"_

_My hormones have been shooting up more then lately and the pack knows not to mess with me for the time being. It seems like almost everything sets me off._

_They kept quiet except Brady who said,"Jalapenos?" Collin and Quil seeing his friend's mistake, slapped him on the back of his head where he held and yelped. I narrowed my eyes at him suddenly the jar of jalapenos went flying towards his head._

_Unfortunately, he ducked his head in time to have the glass shattering into the wall. All three wolves were starting at me like I've lost my head. Hell, maybe I did._

_"Aria? You okay?" Collin asked._

_"I'm fine. " I snapped._

_"You sure, because the couch..." Quil dragged out._

_I raised my eyebrow before following their glaze to the wet couch. Oh, crap. Panic mode now activated. "Wha- what do I do?!"_

_"Shit! I don't know. You're the one pregnant." Quil screeched._

_I stood as quickly as I could which was hard for which is why Brady offered his help. "I think my water broke!"_

_"Well, what do we do?" Brady asked. I glared at him._

_"Take me to the hospital, idiot."_

_"Right, right." Quickly picking me up, we speed our way to the hospital with Quil driving like a mad man. I'm just surprised no one pulled us over yet. Should I? Wait, that was stupid._

_Hearing the wolf cursing underneath his breath, he slammed his phone closed. "Paul's not answering his phone." He is defiantly going into the black book._

_"I thought the baby wasn't due till another month." Collin asked from the passenger seat._

_"You and me both." I muttered. Finally pulling into the hospital, we immediately exit the car with Collin and Quil helping me while Brady went ahead to get help. Making it to the entrance, the young wolf was staring at the nurse the table._

_She was tall, but of choose not taller than the pack which made her a range between 5'3 to 5'9. She had brown hair with light highlights and rectangle glasses that hid her first green eyes. She also had a tan, but not a res tan. Probably a I got closer, I read her nametag. ' Katie ' Good job, Brady. But, did you have to imprint right now?_

_Collin left my side to ask for a doctor since his brother wasn't much help. Katie nodded before leaving for a short minute. Coming back, she helped me into a wheelchair and rolled me into a room and told us the doctor would be here shortly. Of course I've been to the doctor's office before and I knew a long time ago that the doctor was going to take their sweet ass time._

_Quil helped me into the bed while Collin tried calling my husband again. My head turned to see Brady looking lost as he stared at the window of the door. "Do you think she'll come back?"_

_"Leave that poor girl alone, Brady. She already thinks you're weird." Quil says before turning his head to Mr. Littlesea who shook his head. Dang it, Paul. I thought we had an arrangement to always keep our phones incase something like this happens. To think he'd remember. He made up the rule._

_"You think that?" Fuller asked._

_"No." I say, bouncing my leg. Before he could say anything else, a ginger doctor came in. She had a thick accent and get name was Miss. Rancher. I really hope her first name is Jolly. "Hello, my name is Miss. Jolly Rancher." My eyes widened as I cupped my hand over my mouth._

_The room snickered. "Seriously?" Collin asked._

_She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. " No, but I knew at least one of you were thinking." Guilty as charged. "What seems to be the problem, Miss..."_

_"Lahote." I answered. "I think my water broke."_

_Miss. Rancher eyed me. "Are you in pain?"_

_I blinked. "No."_

_"What about contractions? Do you feel any?" I shook my head. "I don't think your water broke, Mrs. Lahote. Maybe you just had an accident._

_My face turned a dark red. "Oh,"_

_A small smirk was placed on her face."Have a good day." And she left. I turned my attention to Quil who was laughing hysterically on the floor, Brady who still looked like a puppy in love and Collin who was muttering, "I'm never doing this again."_

* * *

><p>"It wasn't that funny, you know?" I muttered while crossing my arms. They continued to laugh as if I was just a gho voice. "And you swore not to say anything." I glared at Quil.<p>

The wolf shrugged, "Well, everyone else had embarrassing stories, so I wanted one too." I rolled my eyes. I swung my feet from Paul's lap and started to sit up.

"You know, that's not funny. Guess who had a person months? Me! Guess whose feet have been killing for the past nine months? Me! And, din't even get me started on my back-" I stopped myself mid-sentence when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Falling back onto the couch I had yet to up from, I gripped my stomach and groan loudly.

"Aria," Paul rushed to my side. "What's wrong?" I didn't speak though. I looked down at the soiled couch which confirmed my answer.

My water broke.

Everyone stared in panic except Collin who furrowed his eyesbrows. "Are you sure you just didn't have an accident again?" Vodka smacked him in the head for me as I glared at him. Paul picked me up in a bridal style and rushed me out to his truck with everypne following.

This is most defiantly real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, long time no see. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been trying to finish off the last couple of chapters for this story. But, I picked out the bames that you shall see next Monday. Reveiw!<strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	43. Eyrann Ashlynn Lahote

_**What** **the** **hell** **is** **wrong** **with** **you?!"** **"Me?! I just don't want to be tied down!' "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta-" "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer**_ : I _**don't own Twilight.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist:**_ **We Are Family- Sister Sledge**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell is this so painful?!" I didn't know you went through this pain Emily.<p>

"It's okay, munchkin." Paul held my hand to relax me. Why the hell isn't the doctor here already? I am practically on my death bed... Well, at the hospital bed about to give labor, but it feels like it. After suffering for like twenty hours (five minutes) the native doctor finally makes his appearance.

Looking down at his clip board, "The Lahote's?" This may just be the baby who wants to be born talking, but I'm pretty damn sure he knows this is the Lahote's room.

Before I could snap at him, Paul speaks, clearly seeing my facial expression. "Yes, sir." I gritted my teeth as the doctor just nodded and poured some red liquid into a small, plastic cup.

Grimacing at the red stuff, I eyed the doctor as if this was a trick. "It'll help with the pain." He says. I still didn't take it. It looked weird.

I heard Paul sigh before I looked at him. "Come on, munchkin. It'll make you feel better and once you feel better, I will too." I crinkled my nose v and drank to red stuff that tasted horrible, but I should've known that already. I just still wasn't prepared.

"Ready when you are, "

Paul kissed my forehead and gave my hand a nice squeeze. "Ready to have our baby?"

I smiled, "Ready. "

* * *

><p>I lied. Okay, I lied, I lied, I lied.<p>

I was not ready for that much pain in my life. It was... no words to define it. But, that moment you hear a healthy new born cries fill the room, and the doctor saying congratulations is all worth it. It was a baby girl. It actually made me giggle seeing Paul holding the tiny infant in his large hands. Him smiling down at the human being we created. His eyes gloss over as he compared us together. That single tear sliding down his face as he kissed his daughter's forehead. She hadn't been in the world for a whole ten minutes and he was already whipped. I could already tell she was going to be a daddy's girl.

Passing her on to me, I saw her eyes half closed, but I could still see her eye color which was hazel just like mine. The little, soft hair being black just like her father's. The tan skin showing she was from the res. The one simple look and I knew what to name her.

"Erynn Ashlynn Lahote." I declared as I looked at Paul's reaction. If it was possible, his smile increase. I took that as approval enough.

The knock on the door snapped me out of the moment. Slowly opening to reveal the pack and family aside from Seth and Collin who I assume was patrolling, stepped into the room. Everyone gathering around the bed as Erynn looked curious at everyone.

"What's her name?" Leah asked, softly.

I nodded at Paul who answers, "Erynn Ashlynn Lahote."

They awed as Embry says, "Welcome to the world, Erynn. It's your favorite uncle Embry." The guys rolled their eyes.

Jake scoffed, "Obviously that is a lie. I'm her favorite."

I just sat amused while Jared jumped in. "No, no. You got it all wrong. Obviously when she chooses to run away, she'll be coming to my house." I scoffed at that before handing Erynn off the my mom, dad, and Jason who were greedy to see their grandchild. Paul and I exchanged looks.

Running my fingers through my sweaty and probably disgusting hair, I watched as Leah made her way into the conversation. "Guys, It wouldn't matter who's the favorite uncle is. Not while the favorite aunt is shining through." And that ladies and gentleman is how the imprints got wild up.

Oh, did I mention how much I love this family.

Well, I do.

"Jared, Embry." Seth says as he and Collin came into the room.

Collin flopped onto the chair, "Your turn." The two boys nodded before leaving, playfully pushing each other as they continue to bicker about the favorite uncle.

"You guys want to see the baby?" Sue smiled as she craddled the new born in her arms. Their faces lit up as the hurried to see the baby. I watched curiously as their expersion which was in awe until Seth's mouth opened as he stared at Eyrann with a far away look on his face.

His honey brown eyes flickered with shock which changed to adortion in a blink of an eye. If you weren't watching him, you qould've missed it. But, I was and so was Paul apperantly.

My eyes flickered to Paul who was slightly shaking, a dangerous look in his eyes. His cheat rumbled gaininh everyone's attention including Seth who looked scared for his life. Oh, I would be too if I was him. A crazy bitch who knows how to opperate weapons who happened to be married to a big wolf. Oh, you better have fear in your eyes, Clearwater.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" Paul growled.

Seth puts his hands up in a surrender position as Jacob and Sam stepped in front of him. I grabbed Paul's hand, giving him a tiny squeeze to calm him. He looked at me then at Eyrann before he stopped shaking, but he still looked pissed.

"I-I didn't mean to. You know I can't control it." The young wolf stammered.

"Paul, I have this." I say as they both looked at me. Seth looked hopeful. "Seth, darling. Come here, please."

He shooked his head, "Not if he's still over there." He pointed to my husband.

"Paulie, go outside and cool down."

"But, Aria-"

I gave him tge puppy eyes, "Paulie," His eyes flickered between Seth and I before sighing. Slowly, he walked out as he glared at Seth all the way to the door.

I saw Leah smirking, "Way to put the dog out."

"I can hear you!"

"I know." She says back to my wolf.

I gentured for the boy to come here which he did slowly, drawing a patients thinner. When he finally did, I motioned for him to come closer. When he did, I whispered in his ear, "I will tolerate this, but so help me, Clearwater. If you do anything you regret, I will chop off each one of your body parts slowly and I promise it will be painful and send each one around the world. Do I make myself clear?" I saw him swallow thickly as he nodded his head rapidly. Fear in his eyes as he slowly backes away.

"Crystal." He croaked.

I smiled as if I didn't just say that and looked at the rest of the pack who either looked like they were going to pee their pants from laughter or pee them from fright.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked as that changed his facial expression from fear to happiness in an instant. Jason, who was holding Eyrann, handed her off to her imprintee. He held onto her, putting one of his large fingers on her little hands.

"You can come back in, Paul." My mum says as Paul stepped back in. He frown at the sight, but let it go. I could tell he was planning on kicking Seth's ass later for it though.

Coming over to me, he kissed me on the lips.

Oh, how I love this wild family of mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First things first, is that I'd like to thank Guest and Mayosandwich for the wonderful names. Do you guys liked her name. So, I should probably say that I hace one more xhapter up my sleeve for this story then it's down. ; ( I know. It's said and it makes me want to cry. Review!<strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	44. The End

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight. I only own Aria`s crazy ass and all my OC`s!_**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Paul)<em>**

Jacob, Embry, Seth and I waited outside the elementary school that held my daughter captured. School was a pain in my ass, so I know it's one in hers too. We were goofing off as Seth trained his eyes on the doors of the school, waiting for Eyrnn to come out. Still adjusting to this, but I think Aria scared him way more than I had in mind.

We soon heard the final bell ring as the students raced out the building excited for the weekend. I got out the car and much to my dismay, so did Seth. I still have to deal with him imprinting on my daughter, but it's coming along. I watched as the six year old girl walked out the school slowly while dragging her Finding Nemo book bag across the concrete. Her curly, black hair being a curtain for her face.

I raised my eyebrow at her as she continued to walk with her head down. I glanced at Seth to see his nervous expression. When Erynn finally reached the car she still didn't look up. I keeled down in front of her and lifted up her chin so she could look at me. I heard Seth growl when he saw the tears racing down her beautiful face.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked as she sniffled.

"N- nothing, daddy." She stammered.

I picked her up and wiped the tears away from her face. "You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing. " I stated matter-a-factly.

I waited patiently for her to speak. She hesitated for a moment or two before looking around the parking lot. "Those two boys are bullying me." She pointed to the two kids that were waiting on their parents as they goofed off. I couldn't help but growl along with Seth this time.

I examine the boys, they looked like they were her age, maybe an year older or so, their tan skin matching the rest of the res, and an inch or two taller than my baby girl. Seth and I exchanged looks before I set Erynn in the car as she crawled into Jacob's lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

We were going to deal with these ' bullies ' They dared to pick on my daughter. I closed the door before I hear Erynn protest, "Daddy, please don't hurt them. " She knew we are or were all shape-shifters. She was very much aware of what we're capable of.

I chuckled lightly, "I'm not going to hurt them. I'm just going to give them a stern talk." I looked at Seth`s murderous figure, "Can't say the same about him though. "

Erynn turned her teary eyes to her imprintee. "Don't hurt them, Sethy. " At this, he immediately calmed himself.

He simply nodded, "Okay, Ladybug. I won't. " We began to walk to the two boys before we heard the conversation that was going on in the car.

"Papa Paul is out his cage. " Embry joked as they chuckled.

"Hell, at least it's not Aria. It would've been worst. " Jacob says. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture of my nutty imprint finding out about this. She would've had a stop to it in a second. The smirking Seth told me he knew it too.

We finally reached the boys that were playfully pushing each other before they finally notice our presents. Their eyes widened in fear as they cranked their necks to look at us. "H-hello mister. " One of them said.

I decided to cut to the chase, "Are you two bullying my little girl?"

They blinked a couple times before the other one answered. "We have no idea what you're-"

"Erynn. You know, that little girl right there. " Seth snapped as he pointed to the car where my baby girl was still snuggled into an amuse Jacob and Embry while they ate popcorn. Where the hell did they get that popcorn from?

"Oh," They say terrified. "It was just a joke." One of them said.

"Well, she didn`t find it funny." I say as calmly as possible.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here? " A lady walked up behind the boys and pulled them back a bit. Puh-lease. Last thing I wanted to do was kidnap them.

"Yes, there is. Your sons are bullying my daughter. " I said as politely as I can. I was losing my patients. I just wanted to go home with my imprint and children and have a weekend. But, of course these two had to pick on a girl that were smaller than them. It gave me a hint that Erynn was going to be short just like her mother.

"Justin, Kyle, is that true?" They looked at our intimidating stare before their gaze turned to the ground.

"Yes, ma'am."

The women's face showed an embarrassment trait. "I am so sorry, sir. " She says, "I will make sure this never happens again and a apology will be placed. " I nodded just wanting to get this over with. "Come on, you're going to apology cards for that girl. " She tugged them away as they groan in protest.

"Damn straight." Seth grumbled. I couldn`t help but chuckle at that. The little wolf sort of grown on me.

Turning back to the car, we watched Erynn smile at the fact that nothing happened. "Are they going to stop?" She asked as we got into the car.

I nodded and started the engine. "Yes, they will."

* * *

><p>"They what?" A lazy smirk was placed on my lips as I watched Aria bounce Zachary, our six month baby boy. He had my eyes with a brunette hair which was sure came from my wife.<p>

Leaning back into my chair, I saw Erynn place her elbows on the kitchen table, resting her chin on her hands as she watched her mother`s reaction about her getting bullied. "They picked on her for three months?" I looked at my daughter who nodded, confirming it. I don`t know why she waited so long to tell us. This was a serious situation.

My imprint began to pace as she tried to burp Zach. "Oh, I am kicking someone`s ass."

Erynn`s eyes widen, "Mommy said a bad word."

I nodded, "She did." I looked at my imprint. A role of lust playing in my eyes. "And she`s getting punished for it later." A watched as blood rushed in Aria`s cheeks.

Seth, Brent, Ayssabeth, Jake and Embry came out of the living room to join us in the kitchen. Seth placed his hands over Erynn`s ears. "Not in front of the children." He scolded.

I scoffed, "As if they understood it anyway." I mumbled. Brent`s imprint, Ayssa shook her head. Her velvet red hair flying as she did so.

"Have you no shame." I chuckled a bit. Her being a gymnast and all, of course Erynn wanted to learn, so she volunteered to couch her. She was pretty much Aylssa`s best friend aside from Seth.

I shook my head as Aria passed Zach onto Embry who gladly took him so she could proceed to cook dinner. "So, what did the mom do?" She asked as she stir something in the pot.

"Made them apologize and promised it wouldn`t happen again."

"Better not." She murmured to herself. Oh, we better hope it doesn`t or Aria will burst down that school`s door with hell in her eyes.

Emrby smirked as he cradled Zach. "Maybe they were picking on her because they liked her." I rolled my eyes as Erynn made a face. That`s right, baby girl. Boys are gross.

Seth turned his head to the wall to glare at it as he knew Embry had struck him. He knew she was going to have crushes and boyfriends before she reached his physical age which was sixteen. Aylssa patted him on the back, trying to cheer him up as Jake slapped Embry in the head causing him to whine.

Aria sighed rubbing her temples before exiting the kitchen. I got up and followed her to our bed room. Her head was tilted to the mirror as she bit her bottom lip, thinking. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I leaned down and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"You know what I see?" I whispered in her ear.

Her eyebrow raised. "A giant man and his small wife?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No,"

"What?"

"I see," I kissed her cheek, "A beautiful wife who had two wonderful kids by the said giant who loves her with all his heart and soul has to offer."

She grinned at that as she caresses my face leaving me purring. Even though I stopped phrasing, the wolf was in there for her. "Well, that beautiful wife of yours love you back just as equal." I kissed her neck down to her shoulder before she turned around and kissed me fully on the lips. Before anything could really start, we heard a noise.

"Ew, coodies." Erynn squirm as Jake did the same while they stood by the door way.

"I know. Gross right?"

"I called it. They were making out." Brent says from the kitchen. "My ten dollars please, Embry."

I rolled my eyes at them before looking back into my wife`s hazel eyes that sprinkled with amusement. Standing on her tippy toes, she placed her lips back on mine`s.

I wouldn`t say our life was perfect, because God knows how much Aria hates that word, but in my eyes it is. Shh, don`t tell her I said that or else she`s kick my ass. I see an amazing family that will continue to grown no matter what and new opportunities for us. But, that`s in the future and I couldn`t wait for it.

_~The End~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is it over? Is it really, really over? ); I don`t want it to end, but sadly I need to so I can post more stories for you guys! What do you think? Oh, and before I forget, I`d like to thank Bubble Chaos for the name Zachary cause I loved it and The Daughter of The Night for her OC Aylssabeth. And I have a poll on my profile to determine if you want to see more of Paria love, so go on and vote. How about one final review?<em>**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


End file.
